Never Can Say Goodbye
by WinchesterAngel3389
Summary: Sequel to 'The End Is Not Near, It's Here'. Jenn and Dean continue to settle into their normal lives after the end of the apocalypse. Things change when their past comes to a head in the form of Sam and Mia; who are supposed to be dead, but are actually alive and well. Spoilers for Season 6.
1. Exile on Main Street

New story means I have to give out the new disclaimer. I do not own Sam and Dean Winchester or Bobby Singer. I only own Jenn Santos (Winchester), Alex Winchester, and Jenn and Sam's child. I co-own Mia Alexander (Winchester), Isabella Winchester, Tori and Dawn with Bree.

Dean woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. As he turned it off, he laid there and thought about the last year of his life. He remembered when Mia sacrificed herself so Sam could have enough demon blood; he remembered when Sam was controlled by Lucifer; he remembered when Sam took back that control and jumped into the hole.

Before things went down, Sam had made Dean promise to take Jenn, Alex and Isabella and go live a normal 'apple pie' life. As much as he wanted to find a way to save Sam, he did what he promised his brother.

In the year since Sam's departure, Jenn had given birth to the child Lucifer wanted of her and Sam: a daughter, she and Dean named Samantha Grace.

It was weird for him to think that he and Jenn started out as hunters and became…people. Two people with jobs (as a construction worker and a medical assistant, respectively) and a steady home. They immediately invited Tori and Dawn to live with them, considering they've been a constant in Alex and Isabella's lives.

Dean felt Jenn stir as she rested on his shoulder.

"Hey." Jenn said softly.

"Hey." Dean replied, kissing her forehead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

* * *

"Coffee's on the counter, Dean." Tori told Dean as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks Tor." Dean replied, taking the cup and walking over to the table and sitting next to his son.

"Hi Dad." Alex said with a smile, his mouth full of cereal.

"Hey, buddy." Dean smiled.

"We goin' to da park today." Alex continued happily.

"That's great. You gonna go down some slides?"

"Yep."

"Make sure to go down one for me." Dean smiled at Alex as he ruffled his hair.

"Uncle Dean? Can you help me with my shoes?" Isabella asked, handing her shoes to Dean.

"Sure thing, princess."

Dean couldn't help but smile to himself when he helped her sit on the chair. Over the last year, he's formed such a close bond with his two nieces and son. Despite what happened a year ago, he felt something good came out of it in the form of these three kids.

He also learned that it was true when people said that kids grow up fast. Isabella just turned four, followed by Alex who's three. It didn't help that Samantha was already six months. Hard to believe that it wasn't that long ago these kids were all born.

"Thanks uncle Dean!" Isabella replied as Dean finished, standing on her chair and hugging him.

"You're welcome. You still gonna help me and Alex tune up the truck when I get home?"

Isabella nodded happily as Dean picked her up and set her back on the ground.

"After that, can we still have a tea party?"

"I guess so." Again, Dean smiled at his niece before allowing her to run off and call after her 'auntie Jenn'.

"Hey, Izzie, go grab your jacket." Jenn said as she gathered things in a diaper bag for Samantha.

Isabella ran off and quickly returned with her jacket. Jenn smiled at her four year old niece as she took it and helped her in it.

"Can I ask you a question auntie Jenn?" Isabella asked.

"You can ask me anything you want, pumpkin." Jenn replied as she zipped up her jacket.

"What happened to my mommy and daddy? They didn't come home with you and uncle Dean."

Jenn paused for a moment as she looked into her niece's sad eyes. She and Dean knew that she would ask about Sam and Mia, but she didn't know it would be this soon.

"Well, mommy and daddy are sick. They're in a hospital, sleeping until they can get better."

"When will they wake up?"

"I don't know. But I know that they love you and they miss you."

"I miss them too."

Jenn pulled Isabella in for a hug. As she held her, she took a deep breath and held back tears.

"Hey, I'm—" Dean started as he walked into the room. "I'm uh, going to work."

"Okay." Jenn replied as she stood up.

"Love you." Dean gave Jenn a quick peck.

"Love you too."

"Bye, you." Dean smiled at Isabella.

"Bye." Isabella replied matching Dean's smile.

* * *

Dean entered the driveway when he saw Jenn sitting on the porch steps, looking down a small piece of a paper like object in her hands and a beer right next to her. He put his truck in park and got out, slowly walking over.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Hey." Jenn replied quietly, looking up.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

Dean sat next to her and looked at what was in her hands. It was Isabella's picture of Sam and Mia.

"She asked me about them today. I did all I could to prepare myself for the day she would ask, but it still feels like it all happened yesterday."

Dean comfortingly put his arm around Jenn, kissing her head as she rested it on his shoulder.

"No matter what, you can never prepare yourself to tell a little girl that her parents might not ever come back. We agreed to tell her the truth when she gets older, and that's gonna be harder."

"I miss them, Dean."

"Me too."

* * *

The night ended with Dean closing all the curtains and locking the doors and windows as he had a drink. On his way to bed, he stopped by Alex and Isabella's room and checked on them before going across the hall and doing the same for Samantha.

He walked into the room he shared with Jenn and got into bed. Jenn scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder as Dean's arm went around her. He let his free arm dangle off the side of the bed where underneath he kept a shotgun loaded with rocksalt and holy water, just in case.

* * *

Dean sat in a bar and had a beer with Sid, who happened to be his next door neighbor as well as his friend.

"And thank God this is before facebook, right? Because it'd be me and that goat all over the Internet." Sid said to Dean as he laughed. "Don't get me wrong, right? No complaints. But if you'd have said to me, 'hey, you…fifteen years from now? Suburbia'."

"Oh. Yeah." Dean said.

"Right?"

"Believe me, I know."

"So, you've traveled around a lot, huh?"

"Mm hm. Yeah, my whole life, pretty much."

"And?"

"I don't know."

"Come on. You…what, you and Jenn moved in, what, about a year ago?"

"Yeah, thereabouts."

"So I been buying you beer for a year. And I think that means you owe me a couple of gory details."

"Oh, no. There's not much to tell, you know? It's, uh...I lived on the road...took, uh, crap jobs that nobody else wanted."

"Like?"

"Like...pest control."

"Really? Pest control."

"Yeah. You get to work with a partner. You get to help people. You have no idea what's in some people's walls. It could eat 'em alive."

"Yeesh."

"Course, that was then. And now…"

"You're practically respectable."

"Yeah. Wow. I guess so. That's kind of scary, actually."

The waitress walked up and put the check on the table.

"Thanks, guys." The waitress said with a smile as she touched Dean's arm before walking away.

"Thank you." Sid said before turning to Dean. "I think she likes you."

"You think?"

Dean held up the receipt, which had the waitress, Brigitta's, name and phone number.

"What is it with you?" Sid asked incredulously. "Like, every time."

"It's like chicks specifically dig unavailable guys." Dean replied, ripping up the receipt. "Who knew?"

Sid put the money on the table and he and Dean walked out of the bar.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow." Sid said as he put on his jacket.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Dean replied.

Dean headed over to his truck and as he was about to unlock it, he heard a scream in the distance. Going off his hunter's instinct's, he went into his truck and took out the gun he kept under the front seat and headed into the abandoned building in front of him, flashlight in hand.

He explored the second floor hallway, hearing sound after sound. When he thinks he's found nothing, he heard another sound, causing him to venture further. He ended up finding claw marks and blood on a wall.

* * *

Dean sat in front of the computer, phone at his ear.

"And no one's called about a missing person? No, this would have been today. So no reports of anything around Vineland and Oak street, near that hotel renovation? Uh, call it a hunch. I've been a cop for a long time." Dean said into the phone, noticing Jenn walking down the stairs. "Okay, yeah. No, I'll call you tomorrow. You too, man. Bye." Dean hung up and clicked out of his research.

"Hey." Dean said as Jenn leaned against the door frame.

"Who was that?" Jenn asked curiously.

"Sid. I'm just setting up a poker game."

"It's 11:30."

"Is it really? Well, that explains why he was asleep when I called. I'll be right up."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Okay." Jenn said with a nod as she turned to go back upstairs.

Dean watched as Jenn walked back up the stairs, feeling guilty for hiding something like this from her. He got up and went about his usual routine. Although, after he locked the front door, he checked under the rug to make sure that the devil's trap he put was still there.

* * *

The next day, Dean was driving home from work, minding his own business. At least, that was until he noticed some scratch marks on a telephone pole. He turned down the street and stopped and looked at it for a moment.

Parking the car, Dean got out and went into the backseat and grabbed his gun, concealing it in the back of his pants. Walking up to the pole, he placed his fingers on the scratch marks before he began to look around. He went towards a yard and found the same scratch marks on a bedsheet hanging on a line.

He heard a noise and decided to investigate further. He went towards a shed which had the same marks on the door. The moment he heard a growl, he stopped and grabbed his gun. Taking off the safety, Dean aimed it as he headed towards the door. He opened the door to reveal, much to his horror, a little yorkie dog sitting there.

"Dean?" A voice called out.

Dean looked over to see Sid, who was out for a run.

"Is that a gun?" Sid asked in shock.

Dean looked down at the gun and quickly went to tuck it back.

"No…yeah, well…I got a permit for it." Dean said, trying to lie his way out.

"What, to shoot the Glickman's dog?"

"I thought that was a possum. Remember when I said I was in pest control? Well, possums carry rabies, so..." Dean continued as he imitated a gunshot.

"I did not know that."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. Possums–possums kill, Sid." Dean looked at the door of the shed. "Oh, crap." He leaned down and placed his finger in the yellow powder.

"What's that?"

"Sulfur. I got to go."

Dean got back up and headed back to his truck.

"Hold on, Dean. What the hell?"

* * *

Driving home like a maniac, the first placed Dean went was the garage. He went to the shelves and found the keys for the impala, which was hidden under the tarp. Lifting the tarp, he opened the trunk and started packing some of the arsenal weapons into a duffle bag he brought with him from the shelves.

He heard Jenn pull up in the driveway and he quickly hid everything and closed the trunk before going to the toolbox. When Jenn walked through the door, he looked up.

"Hey. Just getting a hammer." Dean said, pulling out a hammer and showing it to Jenn.

"So, I just ran into Sid. Did you almost shoot a yorkie?" Jenn asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Technically."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Dean…"

"I just…I, uh, I-I got this…I don't know, feeling…"

"Okay. Are you hunting something?"

"Honestly? Uh, at first, I thought that I was. But I'm pretty sure that I got worked up over nothing. It's, uh, you know...it happens."

"You sure?"

Dean looked at Jenn for a moment and immediately recognized the look in her eyes. Part of her doesn't believe him and the other part is hoping this wasn't happening.

"I'll tell you what…why don't, uh, why don't you take everyone to the movies, hit the cheesecake factory, you know, hang out with the teeming masses, and I'll do one last sweep just to be one hundred percent."

"Okay." Jenn replied with a nod and kissed Dean on the cheek. "Be careful."

"Come on, Jenn. Careful's my middle name."

Jenn rolled her eyes and smiled as she turned around and walked out towards the house. Dean quickly pulled her back towards him and kissed her before sending her back on her way.

After he was sure they were gone, Dean grabbed a trunk and unlocked the padlock. When he opened it, he looked at his leather jacket inside before going through it to find his dad's journal. He began to read through it when a light began to flicker on and off. He closed the book and grabbed the salt gun out of the duffle before standing straight. He waited a moment until he heard a noise coming from nearby the impala.

He slowly headed towards it when he heard another noise and looked over, finding a ball bouncing by. He decided then to investigate where the ball came from but found nothing. When he turned around though, he suddenly found himself face to face with Azazel.

"Hiya, Dean. Look what the apocalypse shook loose. You have fun sniffing that trail? Cause I sure had fun patting you around." Azazel said as Dean began to slowly back away.

"You can't be..." Dean said.

"Oh, sure I can."

"No." Dean stopped and continued to look over at Azazel in horror.

"Yeah, kiddo. The big daddy brought your pals Cass and Camille back, right? So why not me? Add a little Spice to all that…that sugar."

Dean then lifted his salt gun and shot at Azazel, only to find that it did nothing.

"Really? After all we've been through together?" Azazel quickly grabbed the gun out of Dean's hand and then grabbed his throat. "You know, you got a great little life here. Pretty Jenn, still really patient with you. And those kids, hell of a group of rugrats. And how do you keep your lawn so green? I mean, come on, Dean. You never been what I'd call brainy, but did you really think you were gonna get to keep all of this? You had to know that we were coming for you sometime, pal." Azazel then pinned Dean to the impala by his throat. "You can't outrun your past."

Azazel's grip on Dean's throat tightened, causing Dean's air supply to decrease. Before he lost consciousness, he could've sworn he saw Sam and Mia as he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

* * *

Dean suddenly woke up on a bed, confused, especially when his vision cleared to reveal Sam and Mia waiting on him to wake up. He suddenly sat up when he realized who was in front of him.

"Hey, Dean." Sam said as Dean continued to stare at both of them in shock, causing Sam to chuckle. "I was expecting, uh... I don't know, a hug, some holy water in the face, something."

"So I'm dead? This is heaven? Yellow eyes killed me, and now…" Dean asked as Sam stood up.

"Yellow eyes? That's what you saw?" Mia asked.

"'Saw'?"

"You were poisoned. So whatever kind of crazy crap you think you been seeing, it's not real."

"So, then, are you guys...real? Or-or am I still—"

"We're real. Here, let me save you the trouble." Sam replied.

Dean watched as Sam and Mia both pulled out a silver knife and cut their arms. Sam then broke open a shotgun casing full of salt and put it in a jug of holy water. He took and drink and grimaced as he passed it to Mia.

"All us." Sam continued. "That's nasty."

"Sammy? Mia?" Dean replied for more of confirmation purposes.

"Yeah. It's us."

Dean got up from the bed and went over to Sam and hugged him before hugging Mia.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You-you- you were…you were gone, man." Dean said to Sam before turning to Mia. "I mean, that-that was it. How the hell are you–"

"We don't know." Mia replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, no idea. We-we're just back."

"Well, was it God, or-or- or Cass and Camille? I mean, do they know anything about it?"

"You tell me. We've been calling. Cass or Camille haven't answered our prayers. We don't even know where he is. I mean, I was... Down there, and then, next minute, it's raining, and I'm lying in that field, alone. I found Mia as I was about to leave town. It's kind of hard to go looking for whatever saved you when you got no leads. But we looked. I mean, believe me, we looked...for weeks." Sam said.

"Wait, weeks? How long you been back?" Dean asked as Mia looked over to Sam for a moment as silence filled the room. "How long you been back, Sam?"

"About a year."

"About a year?"

"Dean—"

"You been back practically this whole time? What, did you lose the ability to send a freaking text message?"

"You and Jenn finally had what you wanted, Dean."

"We wanted you two, alive."

"You both wanted a family. Have for a long time, maybe the whole time. I know you. You guys only gave it up because of the way we lived. But you had something, and you were building something. Had I shown up, Dean, you, especially, would have just run off. I'm sorry. But it felt like after everything, you guys deserve some regular life."

"What have you been doing?"

"Hunting." Mia replied.

"You left us alone, to run off together?"

"It wasn't just us."

"What?"

"We hooked up with some other people."

"You? Working with strangers?"

"They're more like family. And they're here." Sam said.

Dean looked at the two of them for a moment as they led the way out the door, where there were a group of hunters sitting at the table.

"Hey." The girl said as the three Winchesters stopped at the table.

"Hi." Dean replied as the girl stared at him for a second.

"My God, you have delicate features for a hunter." The girl teased.

"Excuse me?"

"Dean, Gwen Campbell." Mia said, introducing the two.

"Good to finally meet you. Sam and Mia have gone on and on." Gwen replied.

"And this is Christian and Mark. Campbell..." Sam motioned to the two guys who nodded at Dean.

Christian held out his hand in which Dean took it to shake it.

"Hi." Dean said to Christian. "Cam-Campbell? Like..." Dean started.

"Like your mom." Christian replied.

"Third cousin, third cousin. " Mia continued pointing to Gwen and Christian before pointing to Mark. "Something, something twice removed."

"They grew up in the life, like mom and like us." Sam added.

"I thought all of mom's relatives were gone." Dean said to Sam before addressing the rest of the group. "And I'm sorry. It's just, you know, why didn't we know about any of you?"

"Cause they didn't know about you. Not until I brought you all together." Samuel Campbell said as he walked into the room.

"Samuel." Dean said in realization as Samuel hugged him.

"Guys, give me a second with my grandsons here, please."

Mark, Christian, Gwen and Mia turned around and walked into the next room.

"Lot of resurrections in your face today. It's all right. Take a minute." Samuel continued.

"It's gonna take a little more than a minute. I mean, what the hell? H-how did this happen?"

"We're guessing whatever pulled up Sam and Mia pulled me down."

"So, whatever this is, we're both a part of it along with Mia." Sam added.

"But you don't know what that is." Dean said.

"Bingo." Samuel replied.

"And you have no leads? Nothing? Well, this-this is, uh... No more doornails coming out of that door, is there?"

"As far as we know, it's just Samuel, Mia and me." Sam said.

"Okay, am I the only one here that-that- that thinks that this can't all just be fine?"

"Believe me, you're not. I wanted to come get you, of course. Sam was adamant about leaving you out, so we did. Until this." Samuel replied.

"Right. So, then you ended up in my garage how?" Dean asked Sam.

"I got hit before you did, few days ago. Dosed up with poison." Sam said.

"By?"

"Couple of djinn."

"Djinn? I thought those were-were cave dwelling hermit type. That's pretty exotic."

"Not anymore, at least. These...look like regular people. They can blend in. And all they got to do to kill you is touch you. Their toxins get in your system, all of a sudden you're hallucinating your worst nightmares, and pretty soon you OD."

"Well, then how are you breathing air?"

"Samuel had a cure."

"You got a cure for djinn poison?"

"Oh, I know a few things. Stick around, I'll show you tricks your daddy never even dreamed of." Samuel replied.

"Uh... Okay, why are these things after us?"

"Well, you did stake one a while back. After they came after me, we were pretty certain that they were gonna go gunning for you and maybe Jenn next." Sam said.

"Jenn and the kids…they're at the house right now. If that thing comes back…Jenn doesn't know wh—"

"It's all right. I already sent someone over there to watch 'em." Samuel said.

"You got to take me home right now."

* * *

Sam quickly pulled up in the driveway and Dean was out of the car before it came to a complete stop. As Dean ran inside, Sam and Mia got out to notice that the person that was sent to watch them, cousin Johnny Campbell, was dead in his car.

"Jenn? Tori, Dawn?" Dean called as he ran into the house and looked around. "Jenn, Izzie, Alex?"

Dean went over to the phone in the kitchen as Sam and Mia ran inside to check on Dean. He waited for Jenn to pick up the other line as he looked at the pictures of his family that hung near the phone.

"Come on, come on." Dean said as the phone kept ringing.

He looked up when he heard the door open and Jenn walked through with everyone.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked as he pulled Jenn into a relieved hug.

"We-we were at the movies. You knew that." Jenn replied as Dean bent down to hug Isabella and Alex. "What's going on?"

"Tori, Dawn, can you guys pack a bag for the kids and yourselves? We gotta go now." Dean replied.

Sensing the urgency in his voice, the girls did as they were told, bringing the kids with them.

"Dean. What is—"

"There's something coming for us and we need to go."

"What is it?"

"A djinn."

"So all that paranoia was bull—oh my god."

Dean followed Jenn's line of sight to Sam and Mia. Tears reached Jenn's eyes for a moment as she stared at them in shock.

"Is it really—" Jenn started as she looked at Dean.

"Yeah." Dean replied gently.

Jenn moved away from Dean and met Mia first in a hug. As she pulled away, she looked at Sam for a moment before hugging him. She pulled away and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Wow." Jenn said to herself as she looked at the two. "How'd you guys come back?"

"We don't know, but we're looking into it." Mia replied with a small smile on her face.

Jenn nodded before she looked up at Sam.

"Um, I don't really know how to say it, but, um…that baby I was pregnant with when you—Sam, you have another little girl."

Sam let off a small chuckle and immediately Jenn felt something was off. Normally whenever he smiled, no matter how big the smile, it always reached his eyes. In this instance they held little to no emotion. Who knows, maybe she was paranoid. It has been a while.

"What'd you name her?" Sam asked.

"Samantha. Samantha Grace." Jenn replied, searching his eyes.

Mia smiled when she heard her name. She definitely liked it.

"When did you have her?" Mia asked as everyone came downstairs.

"Six months ago. February tenth."

Dean walked over and helped Tori and Dawn pack the kids and the bags in the car.

"Head down to Bobby's. We'll be right behind you." Dean told Dawn.

"Okay."

Dean closed the driver's side door when Dawn got in the car. He waved at the kids before she drove off. He looked at the house for a moment before walking back inside.

* * *

Everyone arrived at Bobby's the next morning. Dean and Jenn got out of Sam's car and helped the kids out of Dawn's car. Sam and Mia sat in the car and watched as everyone headed to Bobby's front door.

"You think she remembers us?" Mia asked Sam as she looked at Isabella.

"Probably." Sam replied.

Dean and Jenn knocked on Bobby's door, which Bobby opened, surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Damn it." Bobby said more to Dean than anyone else.

"It's good to see you, too, Bobby. It's been a while." Dean replied.

"If you're here, something's wrong."

"You remember everyone, right?"

"Of course." Bobby moved over to let everyone in. "Difference from last time, the TV's broken, but there's plenty of Reader's digest."

"Thanks, Bobby." Tori said with a small smile as everyone headed upstairs.

As Jenn walked in, she handed the car seat holding Samantha to Dean before she hugged Bobby.

"It's really good to see you." Jenn told Bobby.

"You too. Is this…?" Bobby motioned to the car seat.

"Yeah." Jenn lifted the blanket covering her daughter. "Bobby, meet your granddaughter, Samantha Grace."

Bobby couldn't help but smile as he looked at Samantha's big green eyes.

"She looks just like Sam." Bobby whispered to himself as Samantha smiled at him.

"So..." Dean started.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam said as he and Mia finally walked in.

"Sam, Mia." Bobby replied.

Dean and Jenn exchanged a look when Bobby didn't seem too surprised to see Sam or Mia.

"You knew? You knew they were alive." Dean asked, clearly upset.

"Yeah." Bobby replied as he headed to the library.

"How long?"

Look—"

"How long?" Dean asked with a little more force.

"All year."

Dean looked over to Sam and Mia who looked away as Jenn sighed to herself.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"And I'd do it again."

"Why?"

"Because you and Jenn got out, Dean! You walked away from the life. And I was so damn grateful, you got no idea."

"Do you have any clue what walking away meant for me?"

"Yeah, a normal life with kids and neither you or Jenn getting your guts ripped out at age 30. That's what it meant."

"I went to the normal life because you asked me to." Dean said angrily to Sam.

"Good." Bobby said.

"Good for who? Jenn had to take care of me after we lost you two. And we all know I'm not that easy to take care of. I drank too much. I had nightmares. She cried herself to sleep almost every damn night." Dean pointed to Jenn as he continued angrily. "I looked everywhere. I collected hundreds of books, trying to find anything to bust you out."

"Dean…" Jenn started, putting her hand on his arm.

"You promised you'd leave it alone." Sam said to Dean.

"Of course I didn't leave it alone, sue me. A damn year? You couldn't put me out of my misery?" Dean asked Bobby as tears began to brim his eyes.

"Look, I get it wasn't easy. But that's life. And what you two had, it was as close to happiness as I've ever seen a hunter get. It ain't like I wanted to lie to you, son. But you were both out, Dean." Bobby said.

"Do we look out to you?"

Bobby looked back at the ground, Mia did the same when Dean looked over to her and Sam. Jenn grabbed Dean's arm and led him outside.

It wasn't long before little footsteps came down the stairs and the kids ran in to see Bobby. Along with Tori and Dawn, they stopped in their tracks as they saw Sam and Mia.

"Mommy!" Isabella called out happily as she ran to Mia.

Mia knelt down with tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around Isabella. Sam got up and placed his hand on Isabella's back as Mia held her. Isabella turned around and held her arms out to Sam, who took her from Mia. As Isabella wrapped her arms around Sam, it seemed very clear to Mia that Sam was uncomfortable.

You see, Sam had been…different since he came back. It definitely wasn't something to go by Mia unnoticed. He's been less emotional than usual. For right now, she's chalking it up as things he went through when he was in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. She would mention it to Dean and Jenn when things seemed either out of control, or they asked. She's hoping that maybe it can all come back.

Clearing her thoughts, Mia pulled away from Dawn and smiled when she saw the baby in Tori's arms.

"Is this Samantha?" Mia asked Tori.

"Yeah." Tori replied, holding her out to her.

Mia's smile got bigger when Samantha smiled at her and went into her arms.

"She's got your eyes." Mia told Sam, who just put down Isabella.

Sam looked at his youngest daughter for a moment and let off a smile. By all means, it was forced, but he at least put effort into showing everyone that nothing was wrong with him. Did he feel unattached to this little girl and Isabella? Absolutely. He didn't know why and at this point, it seemed to be the last thing he was worried about.

* * *

Jenn took Dean for a walk around the big junkyard, holding his hand and lightly resting her free hand on his arm.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Jenn said gently.

"It's more than a lot, Jenn." Dean replied.

"Getting mad at Bobby won't change this last year, Dean. Right now, we just need to focus on the fact that we have Sam and Mia back."

Dean stopped walking and turned to Jenn.

"I can't right now. I can't believe that no one told us. And I can't ignore what this last year has done to me and you. It broke my heart to see you crying every night and know that I couldn't fix that. Something like that can't be taken back." Dean said as a tear finally fell down his face. "All any of them had to do was say something."

Jenn nodded as she pulled Dean into hug. Her mind immediately went back to the same hug she shared with Dean the first night Sam was gone. She agreed that everything this last year couldn't be taken back. Was she angry? Of course she was. But her feelings didn't matter to her right now. All that mattered to her was to take care of Dean and his feelings first. He doesn't deal with these things well and she knew that if she didn't watch out for him, he would end up doing something he would regret.

* * *

"So, your grandfather is alive too, huh?" Jenn asked as they all walked back into Dean and Jenn's place.

Dean nodded as they joined the Campbells at the table.

"No, that's normal…completely normal." Jenn mumbled to herself sarcastically.

"Jenn, that's Gwen, Christian, Mark and Samuel Campbell." Mia introduced. "Guys, Jenn Winchester."

Jenn offered a small wave to everyone as Dean sighed aloud.

"So. " Dean started. "What's the plan?"

"Well, right now, we stock up, get set." Christian replied.

"So you're saying there is no plan."

"We'll find 'em. Just got to be patient."

"Yeah, okay. Oh, here's an idea. Why don't we go kill the sons of bitches that broke into my home?"

"Relax, Dean. We got it handled. Djinn are hard to draw out. Now, you and your wife been out of the game for a while leave it to the professionals."

"Is he serious?" Jenn asked Dean angrily, finding Christian's last sentence slightly offensive and infuriating.

"Yeah. Sure. Tiny suggestion. You see, djinn are easier to draw out when you got bait. They mostly want Sam and me. They know where I live. Now, I haven't been hunting in a while, but I'm gonna stick my neck out and guess that's a pretty good place for us to go. See? It's almost like I'm a professional." Dean replied to Christian calmly.

Samuel and Gwen couldn't help but smile at Dean as he shut Christian up. They all went to their cars and grabbed their duffle bags, setting the place up with booby traps for djinn.

Dean looked over and saw Mark pick up a picture frame and look at the picture.

"Hey. Do me a favor. Don't touch that." Dean said to Mark as he took the frame.

On the other side of the room, he saw Sam open a closet and pull out one of his golf clubs.

"Golf? Really?" Sam asked as he looked at the club in his hand.

"It's a-it's a sport."

Sam looked over to Jenn, who shrugged at him.

"I didn't tell him to take up golf. He did that on his own." Jenn replied as she headed upstairs with Mia.

Dean rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen. He turned on the water and ran some over his face as Samuel walked in through the back door.

"Nice house." Samuel said.

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead, say it, call me a soccer mom. Whatever." Dean replied as he dried his hands and leaned against the counter.

"Soccer mom, huh? Well, I'll have to look that up on the 'intranet'. You know, believe it or not, I... I get it, Dean. You wanted a normal life. Your mom wanted a normal life, too. You remind me of her, actually. The attitude, for one thing. Your brother tell you what we been dealing with the past few months?"

"No, not really."

"I've never seen anything quite like it. Been working 'round the clock."

"So what's going on?"

"We don't know. But whatever it is, it goes way past a couple of djinn acting off; nocturnals attacking in broad daylight, werewolves out on the half moon, creatures that we've never even seen before. We don't - we don't even know what they are. I'm knee-deep in half-eaten human hearts and exsanguinated ten year olds, and it's all making me…uneasy."

"So what's your theory?"

"You tell me. All we really know is its all hands on deck. We're counting on each other right now. That's how it is with Campbells. We need you and your wife, Dean."

"Look, I hear you, but—"

"You don't know what you're part of, Dean. You know, you had ancestors hacking the heads off vamps on the Mayflower. What I'm saying is that we're your blood. And we're out there dying, trying to get in front of whatever this is. Maybe not the best time for golf."

* * *

Dean walked out of the house and towards Mark, who sat in the truck with his monocular.

"Hey." Dean said as Mark didn't reply, allowing him to take a look inside his truck. "You don't really say much, do you?"

"Enough." Mark replied.

"Any sign of 'em?"

Mark passed Dean his monocular and Dean looked through it.

"Three djinn off in the trees."

Dean gave Mark back his monocular and headed inside where Samuel was going over a map with Sam, Mia and Jenn.

"Those djinn are just sitting out there, watching us." Dean said as he walked in. "Everybody's got to clear out."

"What?" Samuel asked.

"They're not gonna come in here until me and Sam are alone."

"So, what, I'm supposed to leave you here with no backup?"

"Dean's right. They're smart. They'd wait till they weren't outnumbered." Sam replied.

"Alright, we won't be far. You call when they come, you hear?" Samuel said to Sam and Dean before turning to Christian and Gwen "Alright, pack up. We're out of here."

"Be careful." Jenn told Dean before giving him a small peck on the lips.

Before she followed everyone out the front door, Jenn took one last look back at Sam and Dean and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Dean passed Sam in the kitchen as Sam looked at some pictures that were there of him, Jenn, Tori, Dawn and the kids.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he looked over to Dean, who just looked out the window.

"Oh, yeah." Dean replied sarcastically. "Yeah. No, this is...this is crazy. I mean, you, Mia, grandpa. Whoever brought you back—"

"They don't want to be found."

"Yeah, I get that. But who are they, and what do they–what do they want? Why?"

"That's a good question."

"Do you remember it?"

"What?"

"The cage."

"Yeah."

"You want to—"

"No."

"Well, if anybody can relate—"

"Dean, I don't want to talk about it. I'm back. I get to breathe fresh air, have a beer, hunt with my family, see you again. So why exactly would I want to think about hell?"

"And you really think..." Dean started before he noticed something out the window.

He walked slightly closer to get a good look of Sid and his wife being attack by a djinn. As he headed to the duffle, Sam went over to see what he saw. As Dean grabbed the syringes of the antidote, Sam went over to Dean.

"Dean, they're already dead, and you know it." Sam said.

"This is happening because of me!" Dean replied as he headed out the back door.

"Dean!" Sam called after him.

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean ran out the door. He went back to the bag to grab needles of his own when a djinn appeared behind him. He grabbed his knife but the djinn knocked it out of his hand, allowing Sam to knock over a chair to keep the djinn away from him.

Meanwhile, Dean made it into Sid's house, needles in hand. The first one he found was Sid's wife and checked her pulse only to find her dead. He looked up and found Sid and went over to him. As he was about to check his pulse, he was grabbed from behind by a djinn. He then recognized the female djinn standing in front of him; the waitress from the bar, Briggita. She stepped on one of the needles of antidote as she got closer to Dean.

"You made it through that last trip, so how about a big, fat double dose?" Briggita said as she placed her hand around Dean's throat. "Bad news: it'll kill you. The good news? At least you'll go fast. That's for our father, you son of a bitch."

Dean fell to the ground and began hallucinating.

* * *

Sam swung a lamp at the djinn, but he dodged it. Sam swung it once more, but this time the djinn caught it. The djinn went to touch Sam's hand but Sam moved his hand further up until he had no more room. He pushed the lamp into the djinn's stomach, knocking it over the table and allowing Sam to go to Dean's closet to get his golf clubs.

The djinn got up and quickly dodged the few swings Sam made but was finally hit by one, knocking him down. Sam took a few more swings at the djinn as he was down until the djinn didn't move anymore.

Sam turned around to suddenly find Briggita standing there. He turned the other way to find another djinn coming inside. He instinctively swung, causing the two djinn to back away as Sam backed up.

* * *

"It's too quiet." Jenn said as they waited in the van. "Why haven't they made a move already?"

Everyone in the van sat there in silence, waiting for some sort of sign from Sam or Dean that they needed help. Jenn's leg bounced in nervousness. It's been a long time since she or Dean have done anything hunting related in a long time and for him to be bait in his first job back, it made her nervous.

She began to bite her nails as she looked out the window. Mia gently placed her hand on Jenn's leg to get her to stop.

"He's gonna be fine." Mia said, offering her a comforting smile.

Jenn nodded and took a deep breath.

* * *

Dean got up from the floor and noticed Jenn and Alex out the window, walking into their house. He then looked over to the house and saw the two djinn waiting for them inside.

"Ah, don't worry about them, Dean. Worry about me." Azazel said from behind him.

Dean looked back out the window to see Jenn and Alex getting closer to the front door. He looked behind him to see Azazel gone before he looked back to the house. His eyes widened further when he saw Azazel look back at him and wave.

"No!" Dean shouted.

He fell but found that he landed on Alex's bed instead of the ground. Confused, he looked around and saw Azazel at the door and raised his arm, pinning Jenn against the wall. He looked back over to Azazel to see him standing with Alex.

"There, there, kiddo." Azazel said as he rubbed Alex's back.

"You stay away from him!" Dean demanded as he felt himself pinned at Alex's bed.

Azazel raised his arm once more, making Jenn raise up to the ceiling. Jenn looked over to Dean in terror, both of them knowing what was coming.

"Jenn!" Dean called as he fought against his invisible bounds.

Dean looked over to Azazel once more to see him cutting his wrist and placing it over Alex's mouth.

"Drink it." Azazel told Alex who began to do what he was told.

"Alex, no!" Dean begged.

"You'll feel better."

"No!"

Dean then looked up at Jenn who looked down at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's all your fault." Jenn said, crying out as her stomach turned red.

"Jenn!"

"This, something else-we both know that's details. There's something's coming for this one, and you can't stop it." Azazel said, referring to Alex.

"It's all your fault." Jenn said once more.

"Jenn!" Dean called out as he tried so hard to get up.

"Drink it. You'll feel better." Azazel told Alex.

"Alex, don't!"

"Your fault." Jenn said.

"Can't stop it." Azazel said.

Suddenly the ceiling lit up in flames, Jenn screamed bloody murder as she was burned alive.

"No!" Dean yelled as he closed his eyes and turned his head away from Jenn.

* * *

Everyone still sat by in the van, still waiting for a signal. Jenn sighed and looked down at her watch. It was midnight.

"Guys, it's been almost 10 minutes since we saw Dean go next door. Sam hasn't gone after him yet." Jenn said.

Mia looked down at her watch and realized she was right. They were separated which meant that was their opportunity for an attack.

"We have to move now." Mia said.

"Let's go." Samuel said.

Samuel, Mia and Jenn got out of the van and dashed towards the two houses: Samuel and Mia towards Dean's house and Jenn towards Sid's, all with a syringe full of antidote in hand. Christian and Gwen drove off in the van, driving closer to Dean's house.

* * *

Sam continued to back up with the golf club still in hand. He swung at the male djinn and missed, hitting a lamp and some pictures. The djinn quickly grabbed the club out of his hands as Sam continued to back up and the two djinn continued to slowly advance.

Suddenly Mia appeared behind the male djinn and stabbed him with her knife, killing him. Briggita looked over in horror.

"I got her. Go get Dean and Jenn." Samuel said, holding his knife in front of Briggita.

Sam and Mia exchanged a look before running out of the house.

* * *

Jenn ran towards Sid's back door and immediately went in, cautiously. She saw Sid's wife on the ground and went to check her pulse. Finding none, she looked over and saw Dean on the floor.

"Dean." Jenn called as she rushed over to him.

Placing his head in her lap, she checked his pulse. She sighed in relief when she found one. She took the cover off the syringe and placed the needle into his neck, pumping the antidote in his system.

She took the needle out and immediately saw the color come back to his skin. She kissed his head as Sam and Mia came in the house.

"He okay?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. He'll be fine." Jenn replied with relief.

* * *

By morning, Dean had woken up and he, Jenn, Sam and Mia were walking through the house, checking out the damage.

"So, Samuel and the cuzzes?" Dean asked.

"Don't know. They left in a hurry. I'm meeting them back at their place. You, uh, you guys coming with us?" Sam asked.

"No. No, we're going back for Tori, Dawn and the kids."

"I thought you said—"

"I did. I changed my mind."

Jenn looked over at Dean, perplexed. She wondered what he said but had an idea. Also, what made him change his mind?

"Look, I practically shoved you at them."

"That's a funny way to put it, but alright."

"I'm just saying, I really wanted that for you both." Sam said to Dean and Jenn. "And when I told you to go, I-I thought...you could have it, you know? But now I'm not so sure. I mean, you got to consider the fact that you'll be putting them back in danger if you go back."

"So, what, it's better to leave them alone, with two rookies, and then they're not in danger? I did this to them. I made them vulnerable the moment I decided to take them with us, Jenn and I could've made it alone. But I can't undo that and what I can do is go with the best option."

"I hear you. I guess I just, wish you were coming, that's all."

"Why?"

"Don't be stupid."

"No, I mean it. I mean, you know plenty of good hunters, you have Mia. We're rusty. I did something seriously stupid going out there. I almost got us both killed."

"And that's exactly why I want you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You just went. You didn't hesitate. Because you care and that's who you are. Me and Mia? We wouldn't even think to try anymore."

"Yes, you would."

"No, Dean. I'm telling you, it's just better with you guys around. That's all."

Jenn and Mia stood by as silence filled between the two brothers for a moment. If they said a word, they both would feel like they were intruding considering what's happened the last couple days.

"Listen..." Dean started, taking his keys out and holding them out to Sam. "She should be hunting. Take her."

"Thanks. Really. But I already got my car set up how I like it. We should hit the road." Sam replied.

"I'll walk you out." Dean replied, putting his keys away. "Keep in touch, you hear?"

"Course." Sam and Dean stopped at the driveway. "It was really good to see you again, Dean."

Sam walked over to his car, Mia offering a small wave as she headed to the passenger side. Jenn stood next to Dean as Sam started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Both Jenn and Dean were sad to see them go and they both realized that about each other when they exchanged a look after Sam drove off.

Jenn lightly grabbed his arm as they turned to go back into the house.


	2. Two and a Half Men

Back for another chapter! Remember, I only own Jenn, Alex and Samantha Winchester and I co-own Mia and Isabella Winchester, Tori and Dawn with Bree. Sam and Dean Winchester are owned by Eric Kripke.

* * *

Jenn was the first into the house, followed by Dean. She headed to the living room and sat on the couch for a moment as Dean closed the door behind him. He walked over to Jenn and noticed the distant look in her eyes as she looked at the coffee table. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

Like her, he found it difficult to let Sam and Mia go especially after finding out they were alive a mere 48 hours ago. Everything is different now. Both of them felt it would be right going back on the road, but they also knew it would be a bad idea to leave their kids alone. Sure they could stay with Bobby, but Bobby was busy and he had his own stuff to deal with.

But did they really wanna go back to that life? They just got settled into apple pie life. Guess for them, it's becoming more and more clear that they can't outrun their pasts and the things in it.

First thing they would have to do is move. If the djinns found them, anything and everything else could find them again.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts when Jenn got up from the couch and headed upstairs. He followed her to the bathroom where she was throwing water over her face. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They shared a look in the mirror when Jenn turned around and slapped him.

"Ow." Dean said.

"Don't take off alone like that again. You almost died." Jenn replied calmly.

"I'm sorry."

Jenn nodded and pulled him into a hug. They stood there for minutes, holding each other tight for so many reasons; for Dean almost dying; for the joy they felt for having Sam and Mia back; for the sadness they felt for Sam and Mia leaving. Pulling away but still keeping their arms wrapped around each other, Dean moved Jenn's bangs away from her face before gently kissing her.

It didn't take any more than ten seconds for the kissing to intensify. Finally off the rollercoaster that lasted a couple days, what they had planned to do at this moment felt right.

Dean led Jenn over to the bed and laid her down on it, never breaking their kiss. Their kiss broke when Dean moved to her neck, placing soft kisses all over as Jenn ran her hands through his hair. He sat up and took off his shirt and took hers off right after. He continued kissing her neck and collarbone as he ran his hands over her waist and to her back, unhooking her bra.

Removing her bra from Jenn's chest, Dean immediately went to work on her breasts. He couldn't help but smile as he heard the moans coming from Jenn's mouth. He was proud to be the only one to be able to do that to her. He had decided to kiss his way back up to her lips before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

They looked each other in the eyes for a moment with such a passion they were both sure would never fade away.

"I want you now, Dean." Jenn whispered huskily as she placed one of her hands on Dean's cheek.

Dean offered Jenn a small smile before he kissed her once more. Jenn's hands moved between them and began to undo Dean's belt as he began to undo hers. Once those were discarded on the floor with the rest of their clothes, Dean entered her which allowed them both to let out a moan.

Dean started moving inside Jenn slowly as they looked each other in the eyes. Both of them would be the first to admit, they enjoyed sex, especially with each other, but they really liked when they made love. Making love was a lot more intense and more fulfilling. They were able to take their time with each other because it felt like the entire world stopped just so they could have this moment of serenity with one another.

Dean's thrusts increased in speed and moans became louder. They knew they were both close. Dean's lips found Jenn's once more as she scratched at his back, slightly intensifying their passion. Jenn moaned louder until she finally teetered over the edge as Dean buried his face into the crook of her neck when he had reached his release.

They both laid there for a moment before looking back into each other's eyes and kissed once more. Dean gently laid his head on Jenn's shoulder, reluctant to move from this spot right now. Jenn kissed his head before running her hand through his hair in a calming manner.

* * *

Sam and Mia stood in front of a detective, Mia holding a flyer for a missing child in her hand.

"Where'd you find them?" Sam asked the detective.

"We found the parents upstairs. Pretty brutal." The detective replied.

"Break in?"

"No, alarm never went off."

"Any leads on the baby?" Mia asked.

"None yet."

"So what do you think? Think it's okay? Alive?"

"I did yesterday."

"Thank you."

Sam and Mia walked past the crime scene tape and up the pathway to the house.

* * *

The doorbell to Dean and Jenn's new place rang, causing Jenn to look up from the box she was unpacking.

"I got it." Dean replied as he passed her by.

Dean opened the door, revealing a pizza delivery man on the other side.

"Hi." The delivery guy said.

"Hey." Dean replied.

"One cheese, one everything?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Dean took the pizzas and handed the money to the delivery guy. "There you go. Keep the change."

"Thanks."

"Thanks."

Dean closed the door with the pizzas in his hand as the kids ran by him.

"Watch out, guys. Come and eat." Dean told them as he almost tripped over them.

Dean headed to the kitchen as the kids happily ran after him. Tori opened the box full of dishes and rinsed them off before putting the food on them. As Dawn handed out the napkins, Dean walked into the other room to get Jenn.

"Foods here." Dean said gently.

"Okay. I'll be right there." Jenn replied, looking up from the picture frame she held.

Dean curiously walked over to Jenn and looked at the picture she was looking at. It was of them with Sam and Mia, right after Alex was born. Dean sighed to himself as he began to rub Jenn's shoulders in comfort.

"We'll never be able to go back, can we? I mean, how we've been this last year." Jenn asked as she looked at the picture.

"I don't know."

Jenn nodded and leaned her head, resting it on Dean's hand before placing the picture frame down. Dean gently placed his hand on her lower back and led her to the kitchen, when he noticed a smile come to her face immediately when she saw the kids.

Dean watched as Jenn picked up Samantha, the smile never leaving her face. He would have to admit, she has gotten really good at hiding her feelings in front of the kids. She never wanted them to think anything was wrong and she hid it well with a smile. Especially now that things were bothering her, she's beginning to slightly close up on him and Dean is chalking that up to her maternal instinct. Hopefully he wouldn't have too much to worry when it came to that.

* * *

Sam and Mia walked out of the house, Sam talking to Samuel on the phone.

"Hey. So, I've been all over this. No sulfur. No EMF. I'm starting to think maybe it's not our kind of thing." Sam said to his grandfather.

"_Four couples slaughtered in one part of the state within days of each other. That's four babies taken from locked houses. Damn it! Explain to me how any version of that is natural_." Samuel replied loud enough for Mia to hear him.

"No, no, I agree. It's awful. I'm just saying this one might be on the police."

"_Okay, so either we've got monsters grabbing babies to make baby stew, or we've got a bunch of psychotic yahoos grabbing babies to make baby stew. Either way, it's baby stew, which is bad_." Sam sighed to himself. "_Am I boring you? You got someplace you need to be_?"

"No, no, no, I get it."

"_Good. You know, sometimes I wonder about you, Sam_."

"Sometimes I wonder about me, too."

"Me too…" Mia mumbled to herself.

"_Well, I will go back over everything. See if there's anything we missed_."

Sam looked over to Mia when she tapped his arm. She pointed to the sign in the front lawn for 'Harper Caine Security'.

"Hey, the detective said the alarm in the house never went off. You mind taking a quick look - see if anyone else had a system from Harper Caine Security?" Sam said to Samuel.

"_Yeah, sure. Any chance I get to hop on a computer_."

* * *

Later that day, Samuel had found one more couple that fit the profile; all couples with a six month old child and were protected by Harper Caine Security. Sam and Mia headed to the address they were given at nightfall.

After Sam picked the lock, the two hunters walked inside and began to explore. Mia was the first to walk into the living room to find the husband and wife dead in a pool of their blood. She sighed to herself as Sam walked into the room a few moments later. Her interest was piqued when Sam flashed his light on a pair of bloody footprints. They exchanged a look and they pull out their guns, slowly venturing forward.

The footprints led to the inside of a closet. Mia kept her gun and light trained on the door as Sam moved to open the door. He quietly counted to three and opened the door, revealing the closet to be empty. Sam closed the door and began to head into the room next to the closet when he was charged at by a man in a security uniform.

Sam fell to the ground, accidently taking Mia, who was right behind him, with him. As the man advanced on them, Mia kicked him back and Sam pulled out his knife. The man came back for them and earned a slash in the arm for his efforts. The man hissed in pain as the wound began to burn, causing him to flee.

But the problem was before Sam or Mia could get up and follow him, they heard a sound coming from within the house. They decided that finding the source of the sound was more important because it could be something bigger than the guy that attacked them. They checked around the house and entered the kitchen where they heard the noise again. Rounding the counter, they saw a laundry room and cautiously entered. Hearing the noise again, Sam readied his weapon as Mia headed to the table that was covered. She lifted it up, surprising both hunters at what was underneath.

* * *

Dean and Jenn were sitting around the kitchen table with Isabella, Dawn and Alex playing a mean game of Sorry when Dean's phone rang. Dean pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen, offering a smile at both Alex and Isabella when he got up and walked into the nearby hallway.

"Sam?" Dean said, answering his phone.

"_I need your help. Now_." Sam said.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked causing Jenn to look up from the table.

"_I'm working this job_."

"Dude."

"_Look, I just need you with me on this, okay_?"

"I'm out. I'm staying out and so is Jenn."

"_Make an exception_."

"For what?"

"_Look, I'm thirty minutes away and I will drive to your door if you don't meet me_."

"And what's so nuts that you gotta threaten a damn drive by?"

Jenn got up from the table when she noticed the surprised look on Dean's face.

"Fine. Where are you?...Okay, I'll be there."

Dean hung up the phone and turned to see Jenn standing behind him.

"What's going on?" Jenn asked calmly.

"Sam and Mia…they, uh, they need help."

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad." Jenn sighed to herself as she nodded at Dean. "I'm just gonna go see what he wants. I'll be back, I promise."

Jenn nodded again as she slowly turned around and headed back towards the kitchen. Dean rubbed a hand over his face as he saw, again, Jenn smiling and acting like nothing was wrong with her. The more she did it, the more he realized that she was becoming more like him. She's been doing this for a few days now and the worry grew with each day. Pushing all thoughts aside for now, Dean grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out to find Sam and Mia.

* * *

Dean saw Sam's car, so he pulled up next to the car and got out.

"Where is it?" Dean asked Sam and Mia almost immediately.

"Strapped down in the back seat." Sam replied, leaning against his car.

Dean looked into the backseat of the car before straightening himself up and sighing to himself. He looked over at Sam and Mia before glancing back at the baby in the back seat of the car.

* * *

The next morning, Dean and Jenn were in the living room and Dean unloaded the clip from the gun.

"Okay, show me." Dean said as he handed Jenn the clip and the gun.

"You're kidding, right? You of all people know I could do this in my sleep." Jenn replied, holding the gun in one hand and the clip in the other.

"Humor me, Jenn."

Jenn sighed looked at the items in her hands.

"Load clip. Pull slide. Safety off. Safety on." Jenn said as she did them all.

"And salt the windows and the doors."

"Of course."

Dean looked at Jenn for a moment as he thought about everything.

"Maybe I shouldn't go."

"Dean, its okay. You want to go. So…go."

"Mia and Sam can handle this."

"Yeah, but they want and need your help. Don't worry, I can hold down the fort for a few days."

"You sure?"

Jenn nodded, causing Dean to grab his duffle and zip it closed before throwing the strap over his shoulder.

"Be careful."

"Of course."

Dean leaned in and kissed Jenn before he began heading to the door.

"Bye." Dean said as he looked over to her from the door.

"Bye." Jenn replied with a forced smile as he walked out the door.

Jenn sighed aloud as she put the gun down on the coffee table and sat on the couch. She ran her hands through her hair before resting her elbows on her legs and using her arms to support her head.

Let's be perfectly honest. She did not want to let him go. Every fiber of her being told her to tell him 'no, we're supposed to be through with that life. We're done'. But she couldn't. She knew how much it would mean to Dean to get back out there, especially with Sam. She knew that she should just push back how she felt about it because she wanted Dean happy.

It didn't help that she knew that her new normal life was slowly slipping away from her. She's set her priorities straight with these kids and she liked this new life, mainly because she didn't have to worry about someone almost dying every month or so. Either way, she knew that eventually, she might have to choose between her old life and her new life.

* * *

Sam leaned against his car as he saw Dean pull up in his truck. Dean got out and pulled his duffle out of the truck bed.

"Where's Mia?" Dean asked.

"Back at the motel doing some research." Sam replied as he continued twirling his keys. "Where's Jenn?"

"Home. She didn't wanna leave Samantha just yet. So what do we know about this thing?"

"Well, uh, it was fast and it freaked when I cut it with silver."

"Alright, so that narrows it down to..."

"A ghoul? A zombie, a shifter, or about a dozen other things."

"I don't recall seeing babynapping in the profiles." Dean said as he put his duffle into the trunk of Sam's car.

"Yeah, exactly."

Sam and Dean got into the car, the baby being the first thing for Dean to look over to.

"Well feel free to speak up if you know anything." Dean said to the baby, causing it to smile at him.

Sam started the car and it makes a continual dinging sound.

"Seatbelt." Sam said to Dean.

"What am I, in third grade? A car should drive, not be a little bitch."

Dean finished putting on his seatbelt when the baby cried out. Dean and Sam looked to the backseat as the baby farted. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, don't take it personal." Dean told the baby before looking at Sam. "Well, we need to get some supplies."

"I've got an arsenal in the trunk." Sam replied.

"Not that kind…"

* * *

Dean and Sam walked down the grocery store aisle, Sam pushing the cart with the baby in the front.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure that there's some kind of paste or jelly you're supposed to put on their butt." Dean said as he looked at the shelf.

"Like uh... like that?" Sam asked when he grabbed a box off the shelf.

"Yeah, grab that."

Dean grabbed a box of diapers and put it in their cart.

"So how do you know all this? I mean, I'm sure you haven't changed a diaper…like, ever. Even when Alex was a baby."

Dean glared at Sam for a moment before looking at the shelves again.

"First off, maybe you're right, Jenn did all the diaper changing. Second, when Samantha was born, I've at least been on some milk runs."

"Huh..."

"Shut it."

"I just said 'huh'."

"I just said 'shut it'."

Sam and Dean looked at the baby for a moment when it started to fuss a little.

"Alright, we gotta get moving. We've got the waterworks in like, T-minus ten." Dean said.

"Yeah, okay." Sam replied as he started towards the checkout line.

"Go."

Dean grabbed a few more things off the shelf before heading to the checkout line where Sam was already waiting, the baby crying loudly much to the dismay of the fellow customers. Sam began to load everything on the conveyor belt to be rung up as Dean stayed with the baby and tried to calm him down.

"Shh... shh... Come on, hang in there buddy. Hang in there, man." Dean said, wiggling his foot.

"Dean, make it stop." Sam scolded quietly.

"How? I'm trying."

"Everyone's staring at us like we're child abusers. Feed it."

"We fed it."

"Then what?"

"I don't know. You think I speak baby? Maybe he needs a diaper change."

"Oh God, I hope not."

Dean took the baby out of his car seat and picked it up, holding it out in front of him. He moved to look to see if it needed his diaper changed. The baby continued to cry, causing Dean to mimic it for a slight moment.

"Aw... what's the matter? What's his name?" A woman asked as she walked up to the checkout line.

Bobby." Dean answered the same time Sam answered, "John."

"Bobby John." Dean said.

"Hi, Bobby John. Aren't you handsome? May, I?" The woman asked Dean.

"Oh, oh uh..."

Dean handed the baby over to the woman and almost immediately, Bobby John settled down.

"I see now, Bobby John's a little wet. No offense, you two look exhausted. I don't mind. Lord knows I've changed a million diapers."

Dean laughed nervously as he looked around for a moment, finding a security camera and the woman's eyes flare on the screen, revealing that she was a shapeshifter.

"That's a really nice offer, thank you, but um... I think we've got it."

"Oh, it's nothing. Happy to help."

"Give me the baby before I stab you in your neck."

"Dean!" Sam whispered harshly.

Dean pointed behind him and Sam noticed the camera flare from the Shapeshifter. Suddenly, the Shapeshifter ran away with Bobby John, causing Sam and Dean to go after them. Dean tried to grab it's arm, but the flesh came off in his hand. Sam ran into the shapeshifter and took Bobby John from her, running outside as Dean tackled her to the ground and pulled out his knife.

Help me!" the Shapeshifter called out as she held Dean's arm when he tried to stab her.

"Hey!" The store manager called out as he ran over.

"He's hurting me!"

"Get off of her!" The store manager said as he pulled Dean off the Shapeshifter.

"Okay, alright. Alright." Dean said as he held up the knife for a moment.

He looked at the store manager as he flipped the blade down into the knife handle before running out of the store. As soon as he got out front, Sam pulled up in his car. Dean got into the backseat and saw the Shapeshifter come outside.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Dean told Sam.

Sam floored it and skidded out of the parking lot as the Shapeshifter ran towards them. As Sam drove, Dean tried to strap Bobby John into his car seat.

"The hell does a shifter want with a baby, anyway?" Dean asked.

"You tell me." Sam replied.

"And how the hell did it find us?" Dean continued to struggle with the baby seat. "Who designed this thing? NASA?"

"You know, it could have been following me this whole time. Since the baby's house."

"Alright, you know, we got to get off the road. Get Bobby John here someplace safe. Figure this thing out." Bobby John began fussing. "Okay, alright, shh, shh. Easy, kid."

* * *

Jenn sat at home on the computer while all three kids were down for a nap. She decided to log on to the website of her and Dean's cellphone company and looked at the GPS on his phone. She was curious as to where he was, honestly.

Looking at the screen for a bit, she thought about the case he was on. He had talked about it with her the night before he left. Sighing to herself she logged out of the site and began to do some research on the case, just to make sure no one missed anything. She started with sending an email to Mia to see if she could get what they knew.

The sooner this case was solved, the sooner she'd know that Dean could come home in one piece.

* * *

Dean began to change Bobby John's diaper on the bed of the motel room. Mia watched in amusement as Bobby John wouldn't stay still.

"You sure you don't want me to change him?" Mia asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean replied before turning his full attention back to Bobby John. "Okay, alright, you know what? I'll pay you money if you sit still." Sam and Mia laughed as they continued to watch Dean. "This is like defusing an IED, with poop." Dean held up the dirty diaper. "Okay, alright, alright, alright, you are golden, Bobby John. Time to hit the hay."

Dean picked up Bobby John and began to hum 'Smoke on the Water' as he carried him over to a crib. He remember that this worked for Alex and Samantha, so he hoped it would work for Bobby John.

"Dean, you're just going to make it cranky again." Sam said.

"Shh." Dean and Mia said in unison.

"It's working." Dean whispered before talking to Bobby John. "Okay, if I put you down, you gonna be a man about it?"

Dean gently put Bobby John down in the crib and he quickly fell asleep.

"Huh." Sam said, impressed.

"What?"

"You're just, uh, actually, not awful at that."

"Dude, I'm barely keeping that thing alive."

"No, no, no, seriously. You've got a whole Dr. Huxtable vibe coming off of you. You're like... father material. Never really realized it until now."

"Don't worry Dean. You really are good at this parenting thing. Give yourself some credit." Mia replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, well I kind of had to be lately, you know. Sink or swim, right?"

"You mean Alex, Isabella and Samantha." Sam stated.

"Yeah, I mean Alex, Isabella and Samantha. I mean, I know that Izzie and Samantha aren't my kids, but I don't know, I'm starting to feel like yeah, they are. I mean, I've helped raise them this past year. But then I think about the way we grew up, I don't know, I kind of feel like I have a chance to do something different with these three, you know?"

"Yeah." Mia replied as Sam said, "You sure about that?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked Sam.

"Look, you clearly care about them." Sam started.

"But?"

"But moving them around? Keeping them on lockdown? I mean, you do have them on lockdown, right? How is any of that different from how we were raised?"

"So you're saying... I'm not shoving anybody into this life, okay? This is temporary."

"Dad always said it was temporary, Dean. He said it for 22 years. Look, I get it. You want to watch out for them. That's great. I'm just asking, how do you do that and not turn into Dad?"

Suddenly, Dean's cell phone rang breaking the momentary silence in the room. As Dean answered his phone, Mia glared at Sam.

"Hey." Dean answered his phone, noticing Jenn's name on the caller ID.

"_Hey, can you put me on speaker?_" Jenn asked.

Dean put the phone on speaker.

"What's up?"

"_So, Mia, I got your email and I decided to do some checking into the case._"

"And?" Mia asked.

"Wait, wait, wait. You did research on the case?" Dean asked.

"_Okay, maybe I decided to lend a helping hand, sue me._" Sam let out a small laugh. "_Anyway, judging by what you sent, it looks like you missed something._"

"What'd we miss?" Sam asked.

"_A house on Elm. The mother was killed and the baby was grabbed but daddy wasn't living in the house at the time so he's still alive. I think you should go have a chat_."

"Thanks, Jenn." Mia said.

"Yeah, thanks." Dean said as he took her off speaker. "I'll call you later."

"_Okay. I love you_." Jenn said.

"Love you too."

Mia watched Dean as he hung up the phone and she felt guilty. She knew she shouldn't have let Sam call Dean for help. They could've handled it. She knew Dean missed Jenn, she could tell by the way he told her he loved her. She couldn't imagine how Jenn was feeling being apart like this from Dean. Them being apart like this isn't normal for them.

As Dean was about to change, he looked over to Bobby John in the crib.

"You two go." Dean said after looking at the baby.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Unless you've got a badge for Bobby John, yeah, I'm sure. Plus, having Mia around gives you major ups in the compassion department, makes him more likely to talk to you more."

Sam nodded and left the room with Mia. Just as the door closed, Bobby John began to cry. Dean went over to grab his cup full of whiskey and dipped his finger in it. He then reached into the crib and put his finger in Bobby John's mouth, letting him have some of the whiskey.

"It's good, isn't it?" Dean asked Bobby John as he quieted down.

* * *

"I just, I still can't believe it. I mean, it's one thing to die like that. The poor baby, just into thin air. No thanks to you guys." The baby daddy Jenn had mentioned said.

"Well, that's why we're here. You had filed for divorce? It's important, I'm sorry." Sam replied.

"She, uh. She cheated on me, and, well, I caught her."

"And did you know the other man?"

"No, I mean, I didn't 'catch her' catch her, but she lied to me."

"Okay."

"We hadn't, you know, in a while, and then she's pregnant."

"And what did she say?" Mia asked.

"She said it was mine. I know. And I said that's impossible and what is she talking about. And she says don't you remember when you went out of town and then you came back early?"

"But you didn't."

"No. I was at a damn softball tournament. Whoever he was, he's the father."

* * *

Dean was on the bed, enjoying the 'magic fingers' vibrations, about ready to fall asleep. As he eyes closed, there was a squishing sound, followed by Bobby John crying. Dean quickly sat up and saw blood and skin on the wall near the crib. He slowly moved towards the crib when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" Dean answered.

"_We talked to the father. He checks out. But the baby…_" Sam started.

"Yeah?"

"_I think the shapeshifter is his dad._"

Dean picked up Bobby John and held him at arm's length. The baby now looks like the baby pictured on the box of diapers.

"You think?"

Dean sighed to himself as he took the new Bobby John to the bathroom.

"_We'll be there soon._"

Dean set Bobby John in the bathtub and turned on the water before he hung up the phone. After giving him a quick bath, Dean laid Bobby John on the bed in a towel, drying him off. Bobby John never once stopped crying. As Dean tried to calm him down, there's a knock on the door.

"Manager! Everything okay in there?" The voice on the other side called.

"Yeah, no, we're fine. Thank you. Good night." Dean replied.

"There's been complaints. Mind opening the door, sir?"

"It's not a good time. Just got out of the shower."

Dean picked up Bobby John and tried to settle him once more when the door knob began to rattle. Dean put Bobby John back in his crib and stood on the other side of the door, waiting for him to come in as he armed himself with a silver knife. The door unlocked and a man in a police uniform entered the room.

Dean pushed the shapeshifter against the wall, knocking the gun out of his hand. The shapeshifter pushed him back, Dean standing near the crib with the knife still in his hand.

"Get out of the way." The shapeshifter said.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Dean replied.

"That child should be with his father."

"Wow, I gotta be honest. I'm not really seeing the family resemblance."

"I'm not just talking about me. I'm talking about our father."

The shapeshifter advanced towards Dean, but Dean quickly retaliated with a punch and a slash to his face with the silver knife. Further angering the shapeshifter, Dean found himself thrown against the nearby wall before being chucked to the other side of the room. The shapeshifter headed towards the crib when Sam and Mia finally got back and shot the shapeshifter in the heart, killing him.

"You okay?" Mia asked Dean as Sam lowered his gun.

"Well, there goes our deposit." Dean replied, still on the floor where he fell.

* * *

Sam was driving as Dean sat in the passenger side and Mia sat in the back with a sleeping Bobby John.

"You know, it's pretty smart, actually. I mean, shifter poses as a guard for the security company to get near the house. Then it scopes out the fam." Sam said.

"Yeah, and then daddy takes off, and shifter becomes daddy. A few glasses of wine, shakes momma's trees, comes back in nine months to collect its prize." Dean replied.

"I didn't even know they had babies. I thought they were just freaks of nature, like X-Men style."

"You learn something new everyday, huh?"

"I've never seen a baby monster before."

"Of course it's not really a monster. I mean, it's still just a baby. It's not its fault its dad's a shifter."

"Right, but it's a shifter, too."

"Still doesn't change the fact that we've got to look after this thing. I mean, what the hell are we going to do with it? We can't actually drop it off at an orphanage. They might get upset when it turns Asian."

"Samuel."

"What?"

"Samuel. He'll know what to do."

"You want to bring it to a bunch of hunters?"

"You sure that's a good idea, Sam?" Mia asked.

"Not just hunters, guys. They're our family." Sam replied.

"We don't know them." Dean said.

"I do. Not every hunter is a head case. I mean, Samuel is actually a lot like you."

"It's true." Mia added.

"I'm a freaking head case." Dean replied.

"Well, pitch a better idea then." Sam said, earning silence from Dean. "Great. Samuel, it is."

* * *

By nightfall, Sam had driven up to the Campbell compound. They all got out and headed inside with Bobby John; Sam and Mia went to talk to Samuel. Just as Bobby John's car seat was set down, he woke up and began to cry a bit. Dean took him out and held him in his arms, quickly putting the baby back to sleep.

As he held him, Christian walked past him and Gwen walked up to him and gently stroked Bobby John's head.

"Well aren't you just the best disguise a monster ever wore?" Gwen said to the baby, earning a look from Dean. "I'm kidding Dean. Relax."

Mark Campbell stood there and looked at Dean.

"What, you got something to say?" Dean asked Mark irritably. "No? Alright, well, you stand there and think at me."

Christian smirked as Sam, Samuel and Mia walked into the room.

"What's our next move?" Sam asked Samuel.

"I got a couple of ideas. Dean, let me see the little guy." Samuel said as he walked up to Dean.

"That's alright, I got him."

"What do you think I'm going to do?"

"You really don't want me to answer that question."

"Well I'm curious. Who exactly do you think we are?" Christian asked from his chair.

"Hunters."

"Funny, here I've been thinking we're family."

"Hey, let's not get worked up." Mia said, trying to diffuse the argument about to start.

"Yeah, yeah, let's not."

"Here, Dean, it's fine. Let me take him. It's okay."

Mia took Bobby John from Dean before passing him to Samuel.

"Hey there. You're a big fella, aren't ya? Yeah." Samuel said to the baby before turning to Sam and Dean. "I haven't held one of these in a long time. Your mom was the tiniest. She was as bald as a cue ball."

"Alright, so what the hell are we going to do with him?" Dean asked.

"Raise him."

"Raise him?"

"What, you've got another suggestion?"

"But..."

"It's dangerous out there for him, Dean."

"And what about in here? What are we gonna-study him? Poke at him?"

"Your mind goes straight to torture, Dean. Don't assume that for everyone." Christian said.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Sorry, I heard about what you majored in down in the pit."

"The hell is your problem, man?"

Moments like this is when Mia was glad that Jenn wasn't here. She'd be the first to defend Dean and quite possibly be the first to throw a punch at Christian.

"You're starting to become a pain in my ass." Christian continued, getting up.

"Christian, take it easy, man. He's my brother." Sam said, getting in front of Christian.

"We all done bristling up here, or what? Nobody's doing anything to him, Dean. When he's old enough, we throw it to him. He wants to volunteer to help out, that's fine." Samuel said.

"Could be great." Mark said.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Think of the kind of hunter he'll grow up to be."

"You all are joking, right? I mean, come on. You can't Angelina Jolie a shapeshifter. Give me the baby."

"Why can't you give me an inch of trust, Dean?" Samuel asked.

"Maybe because you three are suddenly back from the dead, and I seem the only one who wants to know how the hell that happened."

"You're not the only one who wants to know." Sam replied.

"There's just a little too much mystery with this family for me to get comfy."

"Then don't. But don't put it on us. All we're trying to do is invite you in. Christian?" Samuel said.

"Yeah?" Christian replied.

"You and Arlene, still no luck on the baby front?"

"Not yeah, no."

"But you want one?"

"Yeah, we do."

"Wait, hold on." Dean started.

"It's okay, Dean. It's alright." Samuel said.

"Samuel, you can't just—" Mia tried.

"Mia, it's fine." Samuel continued to insist.

Samuel handed Bobby John to Christian.

"Congrats. It's a boy, sometimes." Samuel said to Christian.

"The crap I do for this family." Christian said with a small chuckle.

"You're kidding me, right?" Dean asked.

"Go to hell, Dean."

"Well, you have no business raising anything."

"Why, Dean? Because he's a hunter? Then you know that means that we're in the same boat, Jenn and Mia included." Sam said.

Before Dean could reply, the dogs outside began barking.

"Check the back door." Samuel said.

Christian handed Bobby John to Samuel and Samuel passed the baby to Dean.

"Downstairs, panic room. He'll be safe there. Go. Forget it, go. Now." Samuel added.

Sam, Mia and Dean headed to the panic room with Bobby John as the rest of the Campbell's began to arm themselves.

They waited, Sam and Mia pacing back and forth as Dean tried to calm Bobby John, who continued whimpering.

"Come on, Bobby John. You have got to keep quiet." Dean told the baby until gunfire sounded. "It does not sound good up there."

"Alright, we're going to go up. Stay with the baby." Sam told Dean.

Sam and Mia exchanged a look before heading to the door. As Sam was about to open the door, the shapeshifter stepped in front of the window, looking like Sam, startling both Sam and Mia. As Sam and Mia took out their knives, the shapeshifter tore the door off its hinges. Sam slashed at him, but the shapeshifter grabbed his arm and threw him out the door of the panic room.

Mia stabbed the shapeshifter in the chest, only to upset him more. He grabbed her by the throat before tossing her towards Sam, landing on top of him. The shapeshifter approached Dean and Bobby John, backing Dean against the wall. It stopped for a moment with a smirk and shifted into Dean without shedding his skin.

"What the..." Dean said.

"Give me the baby." The shapeshifter said.

"No way in hell."

The shapeshifter grabbed Dean by his throat and raised him up the wall. He then took Bobby John with his free hand and choked Dean a little longer before letting him fall to the ground. Still disguised as Dean, the shapeshifter walked out of the panic room with Bobby John.

* * *

With Mia, Dean walked up to Sam and Samuel as Christian and Gwen cleaned up after the attack.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's not a myth now." Samuel said.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"What the hell was that thing?"

"We think it may have been an Alpha." Samuel replied.

"An alpha, like?"

"Like all monsters come from somewhere, right?"

"And you think that this one was—"

"The king shapeshifter. First one who spawned all the others, there's tons of lore about it."

"The first one?"

"That's why it was so strong, and why nothing we had stopped it." Sam said.

"And he said that he could find the baby anywhere. That he could feel it, like there's a connection. That's in the lore, too." Samuel added.

"What the hell does it want with babies, anyway?" Mia asked.

"A softball team? I got no clue."

"Great, well then how do we kill it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know if we can."

* * *

"You know, it's funny." Dean said as he, Mia and Sam walked out of the compound.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"You know, just before you ganked that shifter in the motel, he mentioned a father, which makes sense now because he meant the Alpha."

"Huh. Yeah, I guess so."

"Did you hear him say that?"

"Uh, I don't know. Kind of a hot moment, you know? Why?"

"Well, because if you heard him, then you knew the Alpha was out there."

"Okay."

"And if you knew the Alpha was out there then you knew he might come after the baby. In which case you were using the baby as bait. So was that the plan? To use the baby as bait?"

"Of course not. Dean, I just thought that Samuel's was the safest place. That's all."

"Right, of course."

Sam and Mia got into the car followed by Dean. Mia sat staring at the window as Sam pulled out of the driveway of the compound. To be honest, Sam and Samuel left her in the dark when it came to certain things. She didn't know of any plan to use the baby as bait, all she, Samuel and Sam talked about at the compound earlier was what to do with the baby. They decided that it would be best to raise it as a hunter. She looked over to Sam as he drove, wondering if that really was the plan. She knows he's been off since they came back but she's chalking it up to what could've happened to him in the cage. Like she decided before, if something got out of hand, she would say something to Dean or Jenn. Hopefully nothing could get out of hand with Sam since Dean is somewhat back in the picture.

* * *

Jenn was drying dishes when she heard Dean's truck pull into the driveway. She put the plate she was drying down and went to look out the window, unable to hide the smile on her face when she saw Dean walking towards the door.

As soon as Dean walked through the door, Jenn jumped into his arms. She missed him so much this last week or so and to see him again made everything worth while.

"I missed you." Dean said.

"I missed you too." Jenn replied with a peck before resting her forehead against his.

"Where are the kids?"

"Park with Dawn and Tori."

Dean smirked at Jenn and kissed her, carrying her upstairs.

* * *

Jenn and Dean laid in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Dean kissed Jenn forehead as he felt nothing but contentment from the ability to hold Jenn in his arms again. But there was something that continued to nag at the back of his mind, and he wished he could wait, but he knew he had to tell Jenn.

"I need to tell you something." Dean said, breaking the silence in the room.

"Okay." Jenn replied, maneuvering so she was resting on her arm.

"I don't know what to do here, Jenn. I mean, if I knew for sure what the safest thing was, then I'd do it. Stay here and look after you guys or get as far away as I possibly can, but I don't know. And I get what I've been doing lately, you know, what with the acting like a prison guard. It's just, that's not me. You tell yourself you're not gonna be something, you know? But you know my dad was exactly like this. All the time. It's scaring the hell out of me."

Jenn sighed to herself as she got up and began putting her clothes back on. She knew this really isn't the conversation to have naked. She knew this moment was gonna come, she had just hoped it wouldn't have been this soon.

"Dean, I'm gonna be honest. Maybe the kids will be safer with you here, maybe gone. I don't know. The one thing that I do know is that you're not a construction worker. You're a hunter. And now that Sam's out there, things are different and they won't ever be the same. You don't want to be here, Dean." Jenn replied, tears beginning to brim her eyes.

"Yes, I do." Dean insisted as he finished putting his shirt back on.

"No you don't. You want to be there. I get it. You're white-knuckling it living like this. Like what you are is some bad, awful thing. But you're not. But I'm not going to have this discussion every time you leave. And this is just going to keep happening, so maybe you should go."

"I can't just lose you and the kids."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"You're saying hit the road."

"Look, all I'm saying is…me and the kids will be here. You come home when you can. You know you wanna be out there, Dean. All I ask is when you come back, it's in one piece."

"You really think we can pull something like that off?"

"You and I have been through so much. So it's worth a shot."

"Come with me."

"I can't. I have Samantha to worry about. And, I can stay behind and watch after everyone."

Dean nodded and pulled Jenn into a hug. Jenn held Dean tightly, holding in her tears. Dean was leaving and going back on the road full time. She chose to stay behind to be with her family. It was only a matter of time where their relationship could deteriorate. Could being the key word.

The things she was willing to do for Dean to be happy would be a never ending list, and miraculously consisted letting him go off with Sam and Mia. She watched as Dean began to pack more of his clothes. She sighed to herself to insure those tears threatening to fall would stay put.

"I'm gonna go get lunch ready for the kids. They're probably gonna be hungry when they get home." Jenn said as she walked out the room.

* * *

Dean went into the garage after saying his goodbyes to Jenn, Dawn, Tori and the kids. He pulled the tarp off the impala and smiled at it. He threw his bag in the backseat and got in. Smiling once more, he turned the key in the ignition, and the impala roared to life.


	3. The Third Man

Sorry these updates have been taking so long. I'm trying to figure out how to go about getting these out more frequently. But thank you so much for your patience! I love you! I just want you to know, I'm going to go on a brief hiatus as I try and prioritize my life with my writing. I'm hoping it won't be long, but I'll be back!

* * *

As soon as the impala was out of sight from the house, Jenn went upstairs to her and Dean's room and broke down. Dean was gone and who knew when he'd be back. Part of her life went back on the road and she missed him already.

She tried so hard to stay strong in front of him. She didn't want to let him go, but who knew how long it would be until Dean went stir crazy in this life. She thought things could change but it never would. Their past would continue to follow them no matter where they went. She was sure that it was only a matter of time before she ended up back on the road. Did she want to go back? Hell no. But if it meant keeping these kids safe, she would do it.

Right now, these kids needed someone to keep them safe and that's all she needs to focus on right now. As much as it hurts losing Dean at this moment, she needed to keep her main priority on these kids.

"Mommy?" Alex's voice called gently as he opened the bedroom door.

"Yeah honey?" Jenn replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why you crying?"

"It's nothing."

"Is it because daddy left?"

Jenn looked at the little boy standing in front of her.

"Yes, sweetheart. It's because daddy left. I know he's coming back but mommy's just going to miss him a lot. It's okay."

Alex went over and hugged Jenn's legs.

"I'm still here."

Jenn held back more tears. She kneeled down and pulled her son into a hug. Alex was right, she still had him. She kissed him on the cheek as they pulled away.

"How about we spend some mommy and son time, just you and me."

Alex happily nodded and ran to his room. Jenn smiled at her son and stood up.

* * *

Dean woke up abruptly as a truck passed by. He was having a sexy dream about being with Jenn when he woke up to find himself in the impala. He sighed to himself as he tried to wake up full. He got out of the impala and stretched for a few minutes, working out the kinks from sleeping in a car. He shook out the cobwebs before getting back into the impala and driving off.

* * *

Sam was doing some pull ups on a pipe on the ceiling when a woman walked out of the bathroom, beginning to watch him.

"Don't stop on my account." The woman said.

"I'm done." Sam replied.

"Last night was a...high point, if you don't mind me saying."

"Good."

"All right. Well, I see you need to start your day. When did you say you were heading out?" Sam sighed, starting to find the fact that the girl was still her a bit irritating. "You didn't. Right. Damn, you know how to play that mystery card." She turned to leave but Sam cleared his throat, holding up some cash. "Right. I almost forgot. Next time, you can call me on my night off. If you want." She handed him a paper with her number.

"Okay."

"Okay."

As soon as she left, Sam crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it away.

* * *

Mia was walking down the hallway, coffee in her hand when she saw a woman walk out of Sam's room. The woman offered her a smile, which Mia was kind enough to return. When the woman was out of sight, she walked into Sam's room and saw him put on a shirt. She stared at him, daggers in her eyes.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What?" Mia repeated angrily. "I just saw a woman walk out of your room and you putting your shirt on and all you have to say is 'what'?"

"It's none of your business."

"The hell it's none of my business. In case you forgot Sam, we're still married."

"I have needs, Mia. Certain needs that you just can't fulfill all the time."

Mia looked at Sam incredulously. She wanted to punch him so hard across the face. He had needs? Last she checked, he wasn't complaining about their sex life the other night.

"So, when you claim to get a separate room at night so I can sleep and you can do research all night, that's code for I'm gonna have sex with another woman?"

"Yeah. Maybe it is."

"What the hell happened to you? This last year you've been like the fucking terminator. I'm tired of this crap, Sam. I understand you were in the cage, but not even that could make you this way."

"I'm done with this conversation Mia."

"I'm not."

Mia and Sam stood face to face, staring each other down when the phone rang. Mia watched as Sam went to answer it.

* * *

"_Hey_." Sam answered.

"Hey. I'm about eight hours out of the Campbell Base." Dean said as he walked out of a burger joint called Burger Heaven with a bag.

"_Uh, change of plans. I need you to meet me. I'm in PA. Town called_ _Easter_."

"What are you doing in Pennsylvania?"

"_Caught a case_."

"A case? When? It's been like a day and a half."

"_I like to work_." Sam said, Dean hearing a scoff in the background.

"Apparently."

"_Glad we hashed that out. Call me when you roll into town_."

Sam hung up the other end, causing Dean to stare at his phone for a minute.

"Who died and made you boss?" Dean mumbled to himself as he got into the impala.

* * *

A knock on the door disturbed Jenn's thoughts from the den.

"I got it." Jenn called out to Dawn and Tori.

She walked to the door and opened it, revealing Tim and Reggie on the other side.

"Hello, Jenn." Tim said.

"What do you want?" Jenn asked, doing her best to hide her surprise as she found herself watching them closely.

"We wanted to stop by and say hello."

"Bullshit. Last time we saw each other, you knocked me around, took Lindsay hostage and tried to make Sam drink demon blood. Clearly we didn't end on the best of terms."

"Fair enough. But we came by to see how you and Dean have been. Maybe Sam and Mia too."

"We've been fine."

"Really? Cause we found out that Dean is on the road with Sam and Mia." Reggie piped in.

"Well, you're wrong. He's at work."

"I don't understand why you think you have to lie to us."

"I'm not lying."

"Look, Jenn. We've been looking for Sam, we wanted to apologize in person for how we acted. It was hard losing Steve and considering you all stopped the apocalypse, we wanted to bury the hatchet." Tim said.

Jenn continued to eye the two hunters warily.

"Next time I talk to him, I'll tell him you said so." Jenn said.

"We want to tell him in person. Know where he is?"

"No."

"Come on, Jenn."

"Look, no offense, but I don't believe you two. If you don't mind, I have things to do."

Jenn was about to close the door when Reggie stuck his foot in the way, blocking it.

"Jenn…just tell us where we can find, Sam. It would be unfortunate if something happened to any of your children." Reggie said.

"We've known each other for a while. You know that I don't take threats well. Get the hell off my doorstep."

"Okay…we'll be seeing you, Jenn."

Jenn watched as Tim and Reggie walked to their truck and drove off. Closing the door, she leaned against it for a moment before going back to the den to call Dean.

* * *

Leaning against his car in his FBI suit, Sam was reading some police reports he and Mia got earlier. Dean drove up in the impala, also in his suit, mid-conversation on the phone. As Dean got out of the impala, Mia got out of Sam's car.

"What else did they say?" Dean asked as he walked over to Sam. "Okay, if they come back, call me. I'll call you later to check up on you. Love you."

"What's going on?" Sam asked as Dean hung up the phone.

"Your old friends, Tim and Reggie paid Jenn a visit at home. Wanted to know where you were, when she didn't tell them, they threatened the kids."

"They don't have it in them. Despite what happened last time, they won't touch the 're trying to scare her."

"Yeah, I know."

"So…how'd it go?"

"With?"

"You and Jenn. How'd she take it when you bailed?"

"Shockingly cool, actually."

"That doesn't worry you?" Mia asked.

"Why?"

"Well, it's better for everybody." Sam said, interrupting.

"Yeah, I suppose." Dean said, looking to Mia, who was staring daggers at Sam before looking over at Sam's car. "Still driving the plastic piece of crap, huh?"

"What's your mileage, again?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Sam and Mia continued to brief Dean as they walked through the police station and to the morgue.

"Officer Gerald Hatch, 17-year veteran, found dead in the ready room three days ago." Sam said.

"Whoa. Somebody was over-hydrated." Dean replied, reading the file.

"Basically, yeah. The guy just... liquefied. Most of the meat, bones, dense tissues–they just turned to blood."

"Okay, I don't get it."

"Nobody gets it."

"No. I mean, I get that_._ I'm saying, if the guy was a mop job, then what are we doing in the morgue? What's left of him to look at?"

"Not here to look at him_._ Here."

Sam opened a drawer, revealing a man covered in boils.

"Ooh. Bad news."

"Officer Toby Gray. They brought him in, found him dead in his patrol car, sitting at a speed trap on the outside of town." Mia said.

"'Extreme allergic reaction'." Dean added, reading the file Mia passed him.

"Yeah. Boils. Covered from head to toe."

"Yeah, on the inside, too. It says his airways are chock full of them. This starting to look a little witchy to you?"

"That was my first instinct, but I found zero signs of hex work anywhere. Far as I can tell, witchcraft was not involved."

"And when exactly did you find this?" Mia asked Sam, her arms crossed.

"…there's got to be some sort of link between, uh, skid mark and bubble wrap here." Dean said cautiously, knowing she was mad at Sam.

"No question." Sam replied.

"Alright, well, can I get a witness?"

"Yep. Uh, Officer Ed Colfax. Saw Hatch go from a solid to a liquid."

"Another cop?"

"Hatch's partner."

Sam pushed the body back into its drawer.

* * *

"What's going on with you and Sam?" Dean asked Mia as they drove to Ed Colfax's house.

"It's…it's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"It's just a rough patch. Nothing to worry about." She lied.

Dean looked between the road and Mia for a moment before nodding his head.

"Well, maybe you and Sam could do with some space. Maybe you can stay with Jenn for a bit."

"Does it make you wonder why she let you go so easily?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she let you go without an argument. You of all people should know that's not like Jenn."

Dean looked over at Mia as they got to the house, thinking about what she said. Sam came around the corner and parked behind Dean. Dean and Mia got out of the impala as Sam got out of his car.

"Were you, uh... were you racing me?" Sam asked, mentioning the moment he sped by him along the main road of town about a mile back.

"No. I was kicking your ass." Dean replied.

"Very mature."

Mia knocked on the door of the suburban house.

"Hello? Officer Colfax?" Mia called out.

The door opened, revealing Ed Colfax dressed in full uniform.

"Whoa. Lookin' sharp, Kojak." Dean said.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked.

"We're the Feds, Ed. We're here to ask you a few follow-up questions about your partner's death." Sam replied.

"Don't worry about it. It's nobody's business."

"Officer Colfax—"

"Don't worry about it!"

Ed slammed the door shut. Sam rolled his eyes and kicked in the door.

"Dude!" Dean called angrily to Sam.

The three hunters walked towards Ed's office, noticing on the way, the family photos all over the walls have scratched out faces. They get to the office and see Ed using a screwdriver to scratch out the face of his police portrait.

"Officer Colfax?" Sam called to the man.

"Hey, man, you all right?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry about it." Ed replied.

"Right. Look, Officer Colfax…Ed. We think that your partner died of unnatural causes." Mia said gently as Ed scratched his hat out. "Did he have any enemies that you know of?"

"You might say that."

"Oh, yeah? Who's that?" Sam replied.

"They both had it coming. Me too. I'll be the next to go, and then it'll be over. And God will be satisfied."

"Why does God want you all dead?" Dean asked.

"Cause of Christopher Birch." Ed knocked over a bottle of booze, watching it spill for some time. "Oh, damn it."

"Who's Christopher Birch?" Sam asked.

"He has no face."

"Ed?"

"Officer, you all right?" Dean asked.

Ed doesn't reply and straightens the bottle.

"Who is Christopher Birch, Ed?" Mia asked, earning no reply.

"Ed!" Dean called louder to snap him back into reality.

"Christopher Birch is a kid with no face... and a planted gun." Ed replied.

"Uh, you, uh... you got a little something..."

Blood began to drip from under Ed's hat and Ed put his finger to it.

"Damn. My head's been itching like a dirty jock."

Ed fell forward, his face landing on the broken glass of the picture frame.

"Ed?" Sam called going behind the desk and checked for a pulse. "He's dead."

There was a sudden buzzing sound in the room, causing the three hunters to look at each other.

"You hear that?" Mia asked.

Sam removed Ed's hat. Mia put her hand over her mouth as locusts crawled out of a hole in Ed's head.

* * *

Jenn rubbed her face tiredly as she walked down the stairs. She had just put the kids down for a nap with the help of Tori and Dawn, who decided to take a nap of their own. She went into the den and went onto the computer.

She decided that she would see where Dean was when she heard a noise from outside. She looked up for a moment before getting up and looking out the window. Seeing nothing, she sat back down at the computer.

She sighed to herself for a moment, wondering if she was being paranoid. She was ninety percent sure she was. She closed the web browser and began playing solitaire to take her mind off her paranoia.

* * *

Dean and Mia were sitting at the table looking through papers as Sam was on his laptop.

"Sweet. Blood, boils, locusts." Dean said.

"Three of your more popular Egyptian plagues." Mia replied.

"Yeah, but these guys... ate their way out of a cop's melon. I don't quite remember that in the King James." Dean picked up a jar full of locusts.

"Meanwhile, a kid named Christopher Birch was shot in the head last month after a vehicle pursuit. Hatch, Gray, and Colfax were the three officers involved, and they all filed the exact same police report." Sam said.

"'Suspect exited vehicle brandishing a firearm. We were forced to fire'." Dean read from Sam's laptop.

"Just a kid with no face and a planted gun."

"Bunch of dicks. So they pop the kid, plant the piece."

"Maybe Colfax is right. You know, maybe heaven has a hate-on for bad cops." Mia said with a shrug.

"So we're listening to the guy with the bugs in his custard? That's—that's the, uh, the theory you want to go with?"

"Dean, angels got to have something to do, right, now that we're post-Apocalypse?"

Dean went to the fridge and opened a beer before sitting on a bed.

"We should call Cass and Camille."

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked with a scoff. "Dean, I tried. It was the first and second and third thing I did, soon as I got topside. Neither won't answer the phone."

"Well, let's give it a shot. Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray to Castiel and Camille to get their feathery asses down here."

"You're an idiot." Sam said as Mia chuckled to herself.

"Stay positive."

"Oh, I am positive."

"Come on, guys! Cass, don't be a dick. We got ourselves a... plague-like situation down here, and... do you...do you copy?"

"Like I said...neither don't answer." Mia and Dean looked behind Sam. "They're right behind me, aren't they?"

Dean and Mia nodded as Sam turned to see Castiel and Camille.

"Hello." Castiel said.

"Hello?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Y-yes."

"'Hello'." Sam imitated Castiel. "Hello?"

"Uh, that is still the term?"

"It is, Cass. He's upset." Camille replied.

"I spent all that time trying to get through to you. Dean calls once, and now it's 'Hello'?!" Sam carried on angrily.

"Yes." Castiel replied.

"Shut up, Sam." Mia added.

"So, what, you—you like him better or something?" Sam continued.

"Dean and I do share a more profound bond." Castiel said before turning to Dean. "I wasn't gonna mention it."

"And, same goes with me and Jenn. She's my daughter." Camille added.

"Guys…I think what he's trying to say is that... he went to Hell for us. I mean, he really took one for the team. You remember that? And then he and Mia come back without a clue, and you can't take five freaking minutes to give them some answers?" Dean asked.

"Dean, if we had any answers, one of us might have responded. But we don't know, Sam...Mia. We have no idea who brought you back from the cage... or why."

"So... it wasn't God?" Mia asked.

"No one's even seen God. The whole thing remains mysterious."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam asked.

"What part of 'we don't know' escapes your understanding?" Castiel replied.

"Look, if Sam calls, you answer. Okay? You wing your asses down here, and you tell him, 'I don't know'. Just because we have some sort of a—a bond or whatever..." Dean said.

"You think we came because you called? We came because of this." Castiel motioned to the research on the table in front of Mia.

"Oh, well, it's nice to know what matters."

"It does help one to focus."

"Wait, so you and the Halo Patrol, you guys aren't the cause of these killings?" Sam asked.

"No. But they were committed with one of our weapons. There's only one thing that could have brought this into existence. You call it the Staff of Moses." Camille replied.

"_The_ Staff?" Mia asked.

"It was used in a dominance display against the Egyptians, as I recall." Castiel replied, picking up the jar of locusts.

"Yeah. That one made the papers." Dean replied with a scoff.

"B-but I thought the Staff turned, like, a river into blood, not one guy." Mia said.

"The weapon isn't being used at full capacity. I think we can rule Moses out as a suspect." Castiel said.

"Okay, but... what is-what is Chuck Heston's disco stick doing down here, anyway? I mean, don't you guys put away your toys?" Dean asked.

"Before the apocalypse, Heaven may have been corrupt, but it was stable. The staff was safely contained. It's been chaos up there since the war ended. In that confusion, a number of... powerful weapons were... stolen." Camille replied.

"Wait, you– you're saying your nukes are loose?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. But you've stumbled onto one of them. We must find the weapon that did this." She motioned to the jar of locusts in Castiel's hand. "We need your help."

"That's rich. Really." Sam replied with a scoff.

Angrily, Castiel tossed the jar of locusts at Sam.

"Sam, Dean, Mia, my 'people skills' are 'rusty'." Castiel started, using air quotes. "Pardon me, but we have spent the last "year" as a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. But believe me, you do not want that weapon down here. Help us find it. Or more people will die."

"Alright. Okay. Well, if the angels didn't pull the trigger, then that brings us back to motive." Mia said.

"What?"

"Back to the case. Right now, we got three dead cops. Only thing linking them... is this."

Mia handed Dean a newspaper clipping titled 'Father of Slain Suspect Calls for Investigation'.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Mia, Camille and Castiel suddenly appeared in the Birch living room.

"Oh, Cass, a little warning next time." Dean said.

"What the... how'd you get in here?!" Darryl Birch asked, getting out of his chair.

"Mr. Birch, settle down." Sam said, showing him his badge. "Federal agents."

"But you can't just walk in here!"

"Quite a collection you've got there, huh?" Mia asked, indicating his collection of newspaper clippings.

"What are you trying to—"

"Look, we know the truth, alright? Chris didn't have a gun on him when those cops shot him. They set him up." Sam said.

"Yeah. They're all getting theirs."

"And who's giving it to them, Darryl?" Sam accused.

"Darryl? Did you kill Toby Gray and the others?" Dean asked.

"Me?_!_ I didn't kill anyone! Look at how they died!" Darryl asked.

"You smote them with the Staff of Moses!" Castiel replied.

"The hell kind of Fed are you?"

"We don't have time for this. Where is it?"

"Leave my dad alone!" Aaron Birch said, showing the Staff as if it were a gun.

"Is that...? Yes." Castiel asked himself before confirming.

"Shouldn't it be bigger?" Sam asked.

"Yes. It's—it's been sawed off." Camille said with a sigh.

"Leave him alone! It wasn't him!" Aaron called.

"Aaron, get out of here!" Darryl told his son.

Castiel pressed his fingers to Darryl's forehead causing Darryl to fall back onto the sofa unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" Aaron asked.

"It's alright. He's just sleeping." Dean replied.

Aaron pointed the Staff at Dean causing Castiel to quickly teleport next to Aaron and take the Staff from his hands.

"Cass, take it easy." Dean said to Castiel before turning his attention to Aaron. "Listen, we're not here to hurt you, okay? But we need to know... where did you get this thing?"

"Please don't kill my dad. It was me. I did it." Aaron said

"Okay, nobody's killing anybody. What's your name?" Mia asked the kid who looked no older than 10 or 11.

"Aaron. Aaron Birch."

"Okay, Aaron Birch, where did you get this?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try us." Dean replied, standing next to Mia.

"It was an angel."

"An angel?"

"Those liars, they killed my brother, and nothing bad even happened to them. It's not fair. So I prayed to God every night he would punish them. God didn't answer. But he did."

"His name—did he give you a name?" Camille asked.

"No. He just said I could have justice, but I was gonna have to take it myself. He... he gave me the stick."

"He just... gave it to you? Ah, come on. He didn't just give it to you, did he, Aaron?" Dean asked.

"I bought it."

"You bought it?" Sam asked before chuckling. "With what? What's your allowance?"

Mia turned to look at Sam, mouthing to him to shut up before turning back to Aaron.

"What did the Angel want for it? What did you give him for it?" Dean asked.

"My soul." Aaron replied.

"You sold your soul to an Angel?" Sam asked.

"Can that even happen?" Mia asked Castiel and Camille.

"It's never happened before. An Angel's buying souls. That could explain why he cut the staff into pieces." Castiel replied.

"Why?"

"More pieces, more product." Camille said.

"More product? Who is this guy?" Dean asked.

"We'll find him." Castiel said, pressing his fingers to Aaron's forehead and Aaron fell unconscious.

"What did you do that for?"

"Portability."

Suddenly the five are in Sam's motel room, Castiel carrying Aaron over his shoulder. Camille took Aaron from Castiel and laid him down gently on the bed.

"Cass, you realize you just kidnapped a kid?" Dean asked.

"If the angel we seek truly bought this boy's soul, when a claim is laid on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand." Castiel explained.

"What, like a—like a shirt tag at camp?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea. But I can read the mark and find the name of the angel that bought the soul."

"How?" Mia asked.

"Well, painfully for him. The reading will be excruciating."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on." Dean started.

"Dean…" Camille started.

"He's a kid. A ki—Sam? Mia?"

"Dean's right. We can't be doing this to a kid." Mia added.

"Any permanent damage?" Sam asked Castiel.

"What?!" Dean and Mia asked in unison.

"Physically, little to none." Camille replied.

"Oh, well, yeah, then by all means, stick your arm right in there." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean! If I get the name, I can work a ritual to track the angel down." Castiel said.

"And I'm all for that. But come on. There's got to be another way."

"I'm sorry, Dean. There is no other way." Camille said.

"You're gonna torture a kid?"

"We can't care about that, Dean! Castiel and I don't have the luxury."

Castiel pushed his hand into Aaron's chest, causing Aaron to scream. Dean and Mia advance to try and stop it, but they were stopped by Sam and Camille. They cringed as they watched Aaron scream with his body lighting up from the inside. Castiel withdrew his hand, causing Aaron to stop screaming and fall unconscious once more.

"He'll rest now." Castiel said.

"Please tell me you at least got a name." Mia said clearly upset.

"What is it?" Sam asked as Castiel nodded.

"I thought he died in the war."

"What, he—he was a—he was a friend or something?"

"…A good friend." Camille said to herself, having an idea on who it could be.

"Yeah, well, your frat buddy is now moonlighting as a crossroads demon." Dean replied.

"Balthazar. I wonder...

"So we can find him now, right?" Sam asked.

Suddenly two angels appeared in the room.

"Balthazar. Thanks, Castiel. We'll make good use of the name." The male angel said.

The two angels, a male and female, attacked Castiel and Camille with angel killing swords. Quickly, Castiel and Camille block them with their own.

"And by the way, Raphael says hello." The female angel said.

The four angels fought until they all lost their swords, which ended up at Sam, Dean and Mia's feet. Castiel and the male angel separated before Castiel tackled the angel out the window, falling several stories onto a parked car in the street.

Camille knocked the female angel off her before Dean tossed her one of the swords. Catching the sword, the female angel accidently ran into it as she was about to do what Castiel did to her partner. The female angel fell to the ground, a loud piercing sound followed by a white light sounded.

"You okay?" Dean asked Camille.

"Fine." Camille replied as Sam and Mia ran to the window.

They watched as Castiel recovered and the angel he fought disappeared. He stood next to the car and looked up as Dean and Camille joined Sam and Mia at the window.

"My car." Sam said.

"Okay. Silver lining." Dean replied.

Sam looked from the car to Dean angrily as Mia covered the smile on her face.

"He's gone." Camille said as Castiel came back into the room.

"Alright, who were they?" Sam asked.

"Soldiers of Raphael. They must have followed us when we answered your call."

"Raphael? The archangel? I'm sorry, what's going on here?"

Castiel grabbed a bowl from a cupboard.

"I can explain later. Right now we have to—" Castiel started before Camille could.

"No, not later. Now. Stop, all right? Too many angels, Cass! I don't know who's on first, what's on second." Dean said.

"What is second?"

"Don't start that."

"It is simple: Raphael and his followers, they want him to rule Heaven. We—and many others – the last thing we want is to let him take over. It would be catastrophic." Camille explained.

"You're talking civil war." Mia asked.

"Technically, yes. Which is why we have to find Balthazar and his weapons before Raphael does. Whoever has the weapons wins the war." Castiel said, pulling out Sam's duffle full of weapons from under his bed.

"Help yourself." Sam said sarcastically.

"And what happens if Raphael wins? What does he want?" Dean asked.

"What he's always wanted: to end the story the way it was written." Castiel took out a flask of holy water.

"You mean the Apocalypse, the one that we derailed?"

"Yes. That one. Raphael wants to put it back on the rails."

"Why?"

"I need myrrh."

"Myrrh?" Sam asked.

Castiel disappeared for a moment as Camille went over to the table and began drawing on it with chalk.

"Why, Camille?" Dean asked.

Castiel then reappeared in the room and grabbed the bowl as Camille finished up.

"He's a traditionalist." Camille replied.

"Why didn't you tell us this?"

"We were ashamed. We expected more from our brothers. I'm sorry. Now I need your blood." Castiel explained, grabbing Dean's wrist and cutting his hand over the bowl.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! Why don't you use your own?"

"It wouldn't work. We're not human."

Dean squeezed his hand shut and the blood dripped in the bowl. Camille added the myrrh and holy water as Castiel began chanting in latin.

A siren sounded outside as Castiel closed his eyes.

"Uh, Cass, how long does this spell take?" Mia asked.

The sirens got louder as Castiel's reply never came.

"Got him. Let's go." Castiel said suddenly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What about him?" Dean asked, referring to Aaron.

"Don't you think the police will take him home?" Castiel asked.

* * *

Jenn smiled at Izzie and Alex as they played tag around the house. They had just eaten dinner and she knew they needed to wind down soon.

"Okay guys, how about—" Jenn started but stopped when the lights in the house flickered.

She went to the window sill to check her salt lines, which were still intact and checked under the rug of the front door. Suddenly the lights went out completely. She went back to the kids and bent down to eye level with them.

"Alright I might just be worrying like I always do, but I want you, Auntie Tori, Auntie Dawn and Samantha to go into mine and daddy's room. Just in case." Jenn said calmly.

As if it were on cue, Tori and Dawn came into the living room with Samantha.

"Look, I may just be paranoid after Tim and Reggie, but I want to be safe. Dean and I keep a shotgun in the closet and extra shells on the top shelf if you need them, okay?"

Before one of the women could reply, there was the sound of glass breaking in the living room, scaring Isabella and Alex. They screamed and ran over to the Tori and Dawn as Jenn checked it out. She saw her living room window broken and a brick on the floor.

"We told you to tell us where to find Sam." A voice called from outside. "Guess we have to try another way."

"Go upstairs, now." Jenn called out to Tori and Dawn as she began to barricade the broken window with the couch.

After that, she went into the kitchen and turned over the kitchen table, barricading the back door before doing the same to the front door. She ran into the den and went to call Dean only to find her phone line was disconnected. Grabbing her cell phone, she tried calling him once more only to find they had used a cell phone blocker.

"Fuck." Jenn mumbled to herself.

She went around the desk and into the closet, pulling out the duffle bag on the top shelf. She pushed everything out of the way and placed the bag on top of the desk. She pulled out a shotgun and began loading it.

There was a banging on the both front and back doors, causing her to load her shotgun faster. Cocking it, she carefully looked out the window near the front door as the banging abruptly stopped. She suddenly saw a red dot coming from out the window. Looking down, she saw the dot on her chest.

Quickly dropping to the ground and finding cover, the gun outside opened fire, spitting dozens of rounds into the house. Jenn pushed herself against the wall covering her, breathing hard as the firing died down.

"Where's Sam, Jenn?" Tim called out once more.

"Go fuck yourself." Jenn called back.

The shots sounded again, this time piercing the wall of her cover. Jenn found herself backed up in a corner, nowhere else to go.

How in the bloody blue hell was she supposed to protect her family by herself?

* * *

Dean, Sam, Mia, Castiel and Camille stood in front of Balthazar's mansion.

"Huh. I was expecting more Dr. No, less Liberace." Dean said.

They all walked towards the mansion, going forward with the plan.

Castiel and Camille walked into the mansion, hearing the croaking of a frog. They looked up at it and teleported upstairs, going into a room full of loud music and strobe lights. Seeing no one in the room, the door closed shut behind them suddenly causing the two angels to ready their angel killing swords.

"Cass. Camille. You're here." Balthazar said from behind them.

"Balthazar." Castiel said, turning around.

"It's so good to see you two. He told me you were floating around."

"He?"

Balthazar looked over to the male angel that attacked him earlier, on the floor.

"I believe you two have flown together." Balthazar turned on the lights and stopped the music. "Oh, you know, the old frog in the throat."

A frog jumped out of the mouth of the angel on the ground and croaked.

"Even I know that that's a bad joke. I grieved your death."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry about that, you know. I wanted them to think, you know, so... they wouldn't come looking for me?"

"What... is all this? What are you doing?" Camille asked.

"Whatever I want. This morning I had a ménage à– what's French for 12?"

"You stole the Staff of Moses?"

"Sure, sure. I stole a lot of things."

"You were a great and honorable soldier. We fought together." Castiel said.

"Yes, too many times to count."

"I know you. You're not some common thief."

"Common? No. Thief? Eh."

"We need your help."

"I know. I've been hearing all about you two, and as far as I'm concerned, you and me, Cass, nothing's changed and Camille, I've come to like you. We're brothers and sister. Of course I want to help you."

"Thank you. We need the weapons."

"Don't ask that_."_

"Why take them? Why run away?" Camille asked.

"Because I could. What? What? I me—you're the one who made it possible. The footsteps I'm following—they're both of yours. What you did, stopping the big plan, the prize fight? You both did more than rebel. You tore up the whole script and burned the pages for all of us. It's a new era. No rules, no destiny. Just utter and complete freedom."

"And this is what you do with it?"

"Hey, screw it, right? I mean, dad's not coming back. You might as well blow coke and jump on the bed. You proved to me we could do anything, so I'm trying everything. What difference does it make?"

"Of course it makes a diff—" Castiel started. "It's civil war up there!"

"I know." Balthazar replied.

"If we can beat Raphael, we can end this. Just give us the weapons."

"Do you know what's funny about you? You actually believe that you can stop the fighting. It will never stop. My advice, grab something valuable and fake your own death."

"You've gone insane. Your little holiday is over. Raphael knows you're alive by now."

"Oh, Raphael can try me anytime. I'm armed. I'm sorry, Cass. All else aside, I'm really, really happy to see you. Even though you still have that stick up your ass." Suddenly, thunder crashed outside. "Was that you?" Castiel and Camille shook their heads. "That's my cue then. Tell, uh, Raphael to bite me."

Castiel and Camille stood in the room alone as Balthazar disappeared.

* * *

The gunshots downstairs continued as Tori and Dawn were upstairs with the kids.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Tori said, rocking Isabella and Alex in her arms as they quietly cried into her shoulder.

Dawn looked to little Samantha in her arms for a moment.

"Can you take her?" Dawn asked Tori.

"Why?" Tori asked, looking up at her.

"You know why. You hear what's going on downstairs. She needs help."

Tori nodded as Alex and Isabella moved enough for her to take Samantha from Dawn. Dawn kissed both toddlers on the head before exiting the room, locking the door behind her. She went into her room and into her closet, taking out the rifle she kept in there. She cautiously peeked out the window, seeing Tim and Reggie still firing at the house.

Pushing the curtains aside, Dawn took aim at one of the two hunters and fired, hitting one in the shoulder. She quickly dropped to the ground and found cover when the fire turned to her. She really hoped if they were firing at Jenn, it took it off her long enough to find new cover.

The firing died down and she heard voices outside: one man groaning in pain and the other telling him he'll be alright. Dawn took this opportunity to run downstairs and check on Jenn, who was in the den, tending to a gunshot wound on her arm.

"Thanks." Jenn said, grunting out in pain as she applied pressure to her wound.

"Is it just the two of them?" Dawn asked.

"Looks like it. The machine guns aren't helping anything." Jenn peaked around the corner for a quick moment as she ripped off her long sleeve and tied it around the wound on her arm. "Staying like this is only gonna get us killed. We have to let them in. It has the chance of giving us the upper hand. One of them is injured thanks to you, so that's a plus."

Dawn nodded and sighed. It's been a long while since she's done any form of hand to hand combat. We're talking since training. That doesn't matter right now. She has to do it to keep those kids safe. Jenn began to tear down the barricade at the front door.

"Tear down the barricade in the kitchen. I have an idea." Jenn continued.

* * *

Outside the mansion, Sam is waiting around the corner as an angel patrols the grounds. The angel sees Sam and pulled out his angel-killing sword.

"Hey there." Sam said, pulling out his angel-killing sword. "Yeah, I got one of those, too."

Suddenly the angel appeared behind Sam, holding the blade to his throat.

"You think you can knife fight an angel?" The angel asked.

"Who's fighting? Peace out douchewad." Dean said from behind them.

The angel turned around as Mia slapped her hand against the angel banishing sigil painted on the side of the mansion, causing the angel to disappear in a white light.

"Just know…" Mia said to Sam quietly as she walked up to him. "You're lucky I didn't at least let him rough you up. Death is too harsh."

* * *

Inside the mansion, another angel suddenly appeared to Castiel and Camille, looking at them threateningly.

"You're making a mistake. Please. There is another way. Brother, please. I don't want to hurt you." Castiel said.

The angel didn't listen and advanced towards Castiel and Camille. Camille threw her angel sword into the angel's chest, killing him.

"Why won't any of you listen?" Castiel asked the fallen angel.

Suddenly, Castiel and Camille are grabbed from behind by their hair.

"They don't listen, Castiel, because their hearts are mine." Raphael said.

Raphael and the other angel holding Camille turned them around and threw them backwards, causing them to crash through a set of double doors. Raphael and his follower walk over to Castiel and Camille, kicking them as they're down. Raphael picked up Castiel and laid a few punches on him as his follower punched Camille once and threw her down the stairs.

The last punch Raphael laid on Castiel sent him tumbling halfway down the stairs. He kicked Castiel once more, sending him to the bottom before teleporting behind Castiel and punching him once more.

Raphael's follower picked Camille up from the ground and held her arms behind her back while his free arm was around her neck, forcing her to watch as Raphael pulled out his angel sword.

"Cass…" Camille called out.

"Somehow, I don't think God will be bringing you back this time." Raphael said before raising the angel sword.

"Hey!" A voice called out from behind Camille, Raphael's follower and Raphael. "Look at my junk." Balthazar said, holding up a glowing crystal.

"No." Raphael said.

Suddenly, Raphael into salt from head to toe, clattering to the floor.

"I suggest if you want to spare yourself the same fate, you'll let her go." Balthazar continued, threatening Raphael's follower. "Oh what the hell. Camille, babe, I'm doing this for you."

The crystal glowed once more, causing Raphael's follower to turn into salt. Camille went over to help Castiel to his feet as they looked over to Balthazar.

"Same thing happened to Lot's wife. Iodize the poor sucker, and your kitchen is stocked for life." Balthazar continued with a laugh.

"You came back." Camille said.

"Well, now Raphael will have to go shopping for a new vessel. Should give me a nice long head start on him. Until next time."

"Next time." Castiel repeated.

"No time like the present." Dean said from behind, flicking a lighter and dropping it onto the holy oil circle around Balthazar.

"Holy fire. You hairless ape! Release me!" Balthazar demanded.

"First you're taking your marker off of Aaron Birch's soul."

"Am I?"

"Sam?"

"Unless you like your wings extra crispy…" Sam said, walking into the room with Mia and standing next to Castiel and Camille, uncorking the bottle of holy oil. "I'd think about it."

"Castiel, I stood for you in Heaven. Are you gonna let—" Balthazar started.

"I believe... the hairless ape has the floor." Castiel said.

"Very well." Balthazar took a deep breath, raising his clasped hands to his head and exhaled. "The boy's debt is cleared. His soul is his own."

"Why you buying up human souls, anyway?" Mia asked, walking up to the holy fire.

"In this economy? It's probably the only thing worth buying. Do you have any idea what souls are worth? What power they hold? Now... release me."

"Suck it, ass clown. Nobody said anything—" Dean continued before Castiel lowered his hand, causing the flames to die. "Cass, what the hell?"

"My debt to you is cleared." Castiel said to Balthazar.

"Fair enough." Balthazar said before disappearing.

"Cass, are you out of your mind?" Dean asked.

Camille looked over at Castiel for a moment, knowing that it, unfortunately, had to be done. Suddenly, Castiel and Camille disappeared.

"Cass?" Dean called out angrily. "Oh, freaking angels! Come on!"

* * *

Hiding behind the door frame, Jenn nodded over at Dawn. Dawn nodded back and sighed before placing her hand on the front door knob. She turned it and quickly ran outside, going to the side of the house as the two hunters opened fire on her. She round the corner and headed to the back, causing them to stop firing and Reggie to follow her.

Tim held up his machine gun and headed for the open front door. As soon as he walked in the house, he checked the door frame and behind the door, finding no one. He ventured further into the house and headed into the den.

"Drop it." Jenn called out from behind him, gun aimed at him.

"You aren't gonna shoot me." Tim said, turning around. "You don't have it in you anymore."

Before Jenn could do anything, Tim threw the machine gun at her, causing it to collide with her gun, both falling to the ground. He went for the duffle on the desk but Jenn jumped on his back from behind and wrapped her arm around his throat.

He struggled to get the hunter off his back and ended up in the living room. He grabbed the back of her neck and flipped her over, causing her to land on the glass coffee table. Holding his neck for a moment and coughing, Tim looked down at Jenn, who was clearly in pain, and went to stomp on her head. Jenn looked up to see the boot coming at her face, causing her to roll to her left.

She slowly started to get back up but received a kick to the stomach for her efforts.

"All you had to do was tell us where to find Sam." Tim said, kicking her once more.

Suddenly, two single gunshots were heard outside, causing Tim to look up and smile.

"Sounds like Reggie got your little friend."

Tim's smile grew as Jenn looked up and him and looked back down to the floor weakly. He picked her up by her hair and stood her on her feet.

"Now, where are the kiddies at, hmm?"

At the sound of a threat towards the kids, Jenn suddenly snapped. Grabbing at the arm holding her by the hair, she twisted it around to his back before kicking him in the leg, bringing him to his knees. Without thinking, she grabbed him by the neck and quickly twisted it, effectively breaking it and killing him.

As Tim's dead body hit the ground, Jenn stared at it in shock for a moment. She looked down at her shaking hands as she backed up into a wall and slid down. She knew she did what she had to in order to protect Alex, Isabella and Samantha, but she thought that this part of her life was gone. The attack on them was one thing, but killing one of the attackers was a completely different ball game for her right now. It all suddenly made her realize that she was never going to escape her past and no matter what it was going to keep finding her and putting her family in danger.

"Jenn…" Dawn called out, kneeling in front of her, getting no reply. "Jenn." Dawn called louder.

Jenn looked up into Dawn's worried eyes.

"I-I killed him, Dawn. He's dead." Jenn said, rubbing her hands over her face.

"It's okay."

"Where's the other one?"

"Outside. I shot him in both kneecaps so he won't be going anywhere."

Jenn nodded as she looked over to Tim's dead body once more.

* * *

Dean began to rearrange weapons in the trunk of the impala to make room for the weapons arsenal from Sam's car.

"Yeah, well I didn't realize I had this much stuff back here." Dean said.

"Well, I need some space. Kind of picked up some stuff along the way.

Dean closed the false bottom to the arsenal allowing Sam and Mia to place their duffle bags on top. Dean closed the trunk as Sam and Mia walked to their doors to get into the impala.

"Hey, so, uh... are you okay?" Dean asked Sam.

"Me? Yeah, I'm great." Sam replied.

"Really? Cause there's been a few times that you got me wondering."

"Come again?"

"Well, like where were you when Cass was, uh, giving the Holy Taser treatment to that kid?"

"I was right there."

"Really? Cause honestly, I felt like it was only me and Mia raising a card."

"Right. Uh, I mean, I was with you, but...I don't know. W-we needed the intel."

"Yeah, I know, but we tortured that kid to get it. I just didn't get the feeling that you…that you even cared."

"Y- you're wrong."

"Hey man, I'm just trying to figure this out because... something's different with you. You know that."

Mia looked over to Dean, knowing he would figure it out sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before he asked her how he's been over the last year. And to be honest? She didn't know anymore if she would tell him what he's done or block it out and blame it all on his stint in hell.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean... I've been hunting non-stop for the past year, kind of... kind of on the wild, you know? So, yeah, I suppose I'm a little rough around the edges."

"Yeah, I get that. I just don't think I'm getting the whole scoop. You went to hell, Sam. And believe me, I know what that does to a guy."

"To you."

"What?"

"You know what it does to you_._ It-it tortured you_._ You know? I think it still does. But, Dean... I'm okay."

"No you're not." Mia whispered to herself.

"So you're saying, what, that-that you're stronger than me?" Dean asked Sam.

"No. Just saying we're different." Sam replied with a light chuckle.

Sam slapped the roof of the impala and got inside. Dean looked over to Mia standing next to him.

"How long has he been like this?" Dean asked her.

"Since he got back. Trust me. I can't figure him out either. And I know I told you it was really nothing, but I'm mad at Sam cause he cheated on me."

Mia got into the back seat of the impala, leaving Dean outside in shock. Exactly how bad did hell mess this kid up?


	4. Live Free or Twi-Hard

Another chapter! Remember, I do not own Sam and Dean Winchester. I only own Jenn Santos (Winchester) and Alex and Samantha Winchester. I co-own Mia Alexander (Winchester), Isabella Winchester, Tori and Dawn with Bree.

The next morning, Jenn sat on the living room couch in thought. She knew immediately that they were gonna have to move again. The kids were upstairs, sleeping along with Tori and Dawn after their long night last night.

The one thing she was gonna dread was calling Dean and telling him what happened. She didn't want to be the reason for him to come home and stay there. She had a plan set for herself and she would allow it to go into effect once she got the kids, Tori and Dawn settled into a new place.

Sighing to herself, she looked over to the cell phone sitting next to her. She picked it up and dialed Dean's number.

* * *

"Wait, what?!" Dean said angrily into the phone causing Sam and Mia to look over to him. "I'm gonna kill them. I'm coming home right n—"

Pushing everything aside, Sam and Mia exchanged a look. They knew something major happened.

"Where are you gon—" Dean continued before pausing once more. "Jenn, listen. I'm coming home. Don't do anything until I get there."

Sam and Mia watched as he hung up his phone.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"Your old friends Tim and Reggie decided to drop in on Jenn last night." Dean said to Sam.

"What did they do?" Sam asked fire burning in his eyes.

"They shot up the place and almost went after the kids. Dawn took care of Reggie but Jenn had to kill Tim." Dean began packing his bag.

"Is everyone okay?" Mia asked.

"Shaken up, but fine. You two go chase this case. I'll be back soon. Mia, don't kill him while I'm gone."

"Dean." Mia called as he headed for the door. "Give Izzie a kiss and a hug for me, will you? Tell her I'm sorry I can't be there, but her daddy needs my help."

"Yeah." Dean replied with a nod before heading out the door.

* * *

Dean parked the impala on the curb outside his and Jenn's house, where there was a moving van. He quickly got out and ran inside.

"Daddy!" Alex called out as Isabella called out, "Uncle Dean!"

"Hey guys." Dean said, kneeling down and pulling them both into hugs. He gave them both kisses on the sides of their heads. "You okay?" Both toddlers nodded at the hunter. "Your mom said she's sorry she's not here but your daddy needed her help with work." Dean told Isabella.

Isabella nodded and hugged Dean once more, causing Dean to pull both kids close to him again. He had never been so scared in his life. It would have killed him to think that they could've been hurt and he wasn't there to protect them. He looked up when Jenn walked into the room.

"You guys go help Auntie Dawn and Auntie Tori pack your and Samantha's rooms, okay? I have to talk to mommy."

Both kids nodded and ran upstairs, causing Jenn to ruffle their hair as they passed her. When the kids were out of sight, Jenn began to cry as she and Dean closed the space between them, engulfing each other in a hug. Not only was he scared for the kids, but he was scared that he could have lost her too. Dean pulled from the hug and kissed Jenn softly, pulling away from that with tears in his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Dean whispered as he closed his eyes.

"I wouldn't be if it weren't for Dawn. She stepped up and she kept me from getting killed." Jenn replied with a sniffle as she backed away from Dean. "Dean, I realized that I can't stay with them. I almost got them killed the other night."

"Then come back with me."

"I-I can't, Dean. I don't wanna go back to that life. I'm tired and I'm done with it." Jenn replied, voice laced with denial.

"Where are you gonna go?" Dean asked, slightly upset.

"Anywhere. The further I am away from the kids and Tori and Dawn the safer they are. Who knows what could come for me while you're gone? It could be never ending."

"You can't just take off and not know where you're going."

"Yes I can. And I am."

Dean looked at Jenn for a moment as the space between them suddenly grew. How in the hell did a relieving reunion become an argument?

"Jenn, I don't want you to go out there alone."

"I'm sorry, Dean, but its okay for you to go out and do whatever you want but I can't?"

Dean shook his head and turned around for a moment.

"I'm not even gonna argue with you right now." Dean said.

"I'm not arguing. I'm just telling you what I'm doing. I'm not hunting anymore and I need somewhere to go to keep the kids safe. What else am I supposed to do?" Jenn replied with a shrug.

"You're a hunter, Jenn."

"I'm not anymore, Dean."

* * *

Sam and Mia stood over the dead body of a Lamia. Luckily they had Bobby on call to help them out, and the only way they could kill it was with a silver knife blessed by a priest. It would've taken them longer, but having Bobby sped up the process.

They walked out of the warehouse to the car Sam stole and got inside.

"I found another case last night." Sam said, breaking the tense silence in the car.

"Mm hmm." Mia replied, staring out the window.

Sam rolled his eyes and continued driving until they made it to the motel. As soon as they walked in, he grabbed the files he went over last night and dropped them in front of Mia as she packed.

"Six girls in seven days, which is more disappearances than that city has seen in over a year…all about the same age." Sam said as he turned around and began to pack.

Curiously, Mia picked up the files and began looking through them with a sigh.

"Okay, half a dozen girls, late teens, a shower away from greatness. Sounds like a profile. I mean, what else do they have in common?" Mia asked, still looking through the files.

"That's what we need to figure out. We'll call Dean on the way."

Mia sighed as she watched Sam walk out the door. The fact that she was still angry did not seem to faze him like it used to. The more he acted like this was the more worried she got.

* * *

Dean drove up to one of the missing girl's house, meeting Sam and Mia outside.

"You came alone?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. She's not coming back. I don't wanna talk about it." Dean replied, heading to the door, passing Sam and Mia.

Mia was the last to follow Dean to the front door. Part of her knew Jenn wouldn't come back. She looked so happy and comfortable in her normal life. What happened a few nights ago had to effect her in a huge way. She felt horrible about what happened and made a mental note to try and call her soon, check on her and make sure she's okay. Maybe find out where she is.

"Kristin's a good kid. A little naive, sure... You try to be a good parent. Girls are hard." The missing girl's father said, breaking Mia away from her thoughts.

"Right. Well, we'd just like to find your daughter." Sam replied.

"…Last door on the left." Kristin's father said, referring to her room.

"Thanks." Dean replied.

Sam, Dean and Mia climbed up the stairs and headed towards Kristin's room.

"What do you think he was talking about? Drugs?" Sam whispered to Dean and Mia.

Dean shrugged before walking into Kristin's room. Mia flipped on the light and the three hunters stood there, looking around for a moment. Kristin's walls are painted red and covered with vampire posters along with vampire and gothic accessories and even vampire pillows on the bed.

"Oh, it is so much worse." Dean said aloud as they walked in the room.

"Vampires?"

"Uh, these aren't vampires, man, these—" Dean started before Mia shut the door, reavaling a full sized cut out of a teen heart-throb 'vampire'. "—These are douche bags."

"Agreed." Mia said as she looked around.

"Wow…"

Sam went over to the bed and began to flip over the covers and looking under a pillow before finding what he was looking for.

"Aha. Alright." Sam said when he found her laptop, moving over to her desk. "Let's see what we can see. Alright."

Sam turned on the laptop which made a screaming noise and up popped a picture of an intense-looking fake vampire. All three hunters flinched.

"Th-that's just...uncomfortable." Mia said.

"What's he so bummed out about?" Dean asked.

A pop up on the computer prompts Sam for a password as Dean looked down at the desk, finding a paperback book called 'My Summer Blood'. The cover is a picture of a teenage girl in a white nightgown, asleep on a bed while a pale-skinned, handsome male vampire stands next to the open, moonlight-soaked window, staring down at her.

"Look at this. He's watching her sleep. How is that not rape-y?" Dean continued.

"I gotta concentrate here, Dean." Sam said as he continued to get the passwords wrong, prompting the screaming sound.

"That's creepy." Mia said, looking at the book cover.

Dean began to flip though the pages as Sam continued to work.

"'He could hear the blood rushing inside her, almost taste it. He tried desperately to control himself. Romero knew their love was impossible–' Romero? Really?" Dean read before stopping himself.

"Dean. Shut up." Sam said.

"This is a national bestseller. How is that possible?"

Mia and Dean continued looking around the room.

"Hey, try, uh, Lautner." Dean continued.

"Wait…he's a werewolf. How do you even know who that is?" Sam asked.

"Better yet, how do **you** know who that is?" Mia asked Sam.

Dean and Mia stared at Sam for a moment. Sam rolled his eyes and continued working.

"Anyway, that kid's everywhere. It's a freaking nightmare." Dean said.

There was a silence in the room for a moment as Dean showed Mia the vampire pillow, mouthing 'wow' to her before chucking it back on the bed.

"Hey, how many T's are there in Pattins—" Sam started before the laptop accepted the password. "That's it. We're in."

Dean and Mia approached the desk as Sam scrolled through a social networking site homepage.

"Well?" Dean asked.

"Well, her inbox is full, from some guy claiming to be a vampire."

"A real vampire?" Mia asked.

"Well, uh... 'I can only meet you at night...I don't trust myself with you...the call of your blood is too strong...' Vampires fishing for victims?"

"Probably just a human mouth-breather, right?" Dean replied.

"On the other hand…talk about easy prey."

"For actual vamps."

"Yeah. I mean, these chicks are just throwing themselves at you. All you gotta do is...I don't know. Write bad poetry. Wow. This guy wanted to meet her at a place called The Black Rose."

"Gimme a break..."

"Just reporting the news."

"It's probably just your standard-issue perv, right?" Mia asked.

Sam closed the laptop and shrugged.

* * *

Sam leaned up against the impala, talking to Samuel on the phone as Dean and Mia began to load up the impala.

"Okay. So now, you're sure it's vampires? A hundred percent?" Sam asked.

"_Definitely. We got a pattern now. Kids go missing, blood bank van gets jumped. This is the fourth town. Clincher is, this last hit? Driver was found, throat ripped out_." Samuel replied on the other line.

"Okay. They grab kids, that's food, right? But if they already got a bunch of walking, talking juice bars...why bother with the blood mobile? It doesn't add up."

"_Find the nest. Figure it out_."

Sam sighed, hanging up the phone.

"Let's go." Dean said, closing the trunk.

It didn't take long for the three hunters to reach the Black Rose. They walk inside to see that its not an average…place, for lack of a better word. Everything was dark and people were wearing black and rubber.

The hunters sat at a table and looked around.

"Well, you wanted emo chicks, I think we hit Ground Zero." Dean said as a waitress in a rubber suit came by and took their drink orders. "Thank you. You think she wears all that rubber to the beach? When was the last time we had a beer together, anyway?"

The waitress made their way back to the table of hunters and dropped off their beers as Sam looked around the place and his eyes landed on a guy wearing a black coat and a dog collar. This guy was chatting up a teenage girl.

"There." Sam said as Dean and Mia followed his line of sight. "What do you think? He's hitting on her hard enough. Real?"

"I don't know. It's hard to tell." Dean felt Mia lightly tap him on the arm, causing him to follow her line of sight to four possible suspects chatting up girls. "Hey, we got multiple choice."

"Great. Five of them and three of us."

Suddenly, they watched at two of the guys kiss each other.

"Make that three." Mia said.

Sam then noticed the guy with the dog collar head outside with his new friend.

"One's on the move." Sam said.

The other two guys they had their eyes on go to leave as well.

"Alright. Sam, you take Efron, Mia, you take Pattinson and I got Bieber." Dean replied.

The three hunters split up and follow their guys.

Mia followed her suspect for about two blocks before he and his gal pal stopped nearby an alley and began making out. She heard shushed voices as they whispered to each other, when a gleam from the alleged vampire's mouth showed. Mia immediately grabbed the guy from behind and held a machete to his throat.

"Walk away." Mia told the girl, who immediately ran away.

"Whoa, w-who are you?" The guy asked.

"Show me your teeth."

"W-what?"

"Do it." Mia raised her voice. The guy showed her his teeth revealing fangs on his canine teeth. "Are you kidding me?"

"I-it's—"

"Do everyone a favor." Mia started, lowering her machete and grabbing him by the chin so he could look her in the eye. "Quit pretending to be a vampire, it's gonna get you killed one day. Go home."

Mia let the guy's chin go, and the guy stared at her for a moment. She motioned for him to shoo, causing him to follow her advice and go home.

* * *

Sam followed his suspect into the lower level of the bar before finally going into the basement. Something immediately seemed off to him. Following his intuition, Sam immediately reacted to the vampire that just sprung out at him from behind the door, his fangs out, by quickly chopping off his head.

The body fell to the ground with a thud as Sam looked at the head, finding in fact he killed a vampire.

* * *

Dean followed his suspect to the alley behind the Black Rose. Just the guy was about to take a bite into the girl, Dean grabbed him and threw him back.

"Go–get outta here!" Dean told the girl.

"Wait, what—" The guy babbled before Dean grabbed him and slammed him against a dumpster on the other side of the alley. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Open your mouth!" Dean yelled. The guy obeyed, revealing his fangs on only his canine teeth. "Take those out. Take 'em out!" The guy pulled out the fangs and Dean looked at him, disgusted. "Oh, for the love of... What're you, twelve? Are you wearing glitter?"

"I only do it to get laid, man."

"Does it work?" The guy shrugged and lightly nodded. "I'll be damned. Alright, Mmbop your way outta here. Go, go!" The guy ran off as Dean called out after him, "And use a condom!"

Dean turned to walk away when he heard a voice from behind him.

"You're pretty..." A man's voice said.

Dean turned around to find himself with a burly gut with long curly hair.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said...you're pretty."

"Sorry again, pal. I don't play for your team."

The man smiled at Dean before grabbing him by the collar and launching him through the air. Dean landed on the dumpster, rolling off and landing into a pile of garbage bags. The man slowly headed to Dean, who was still in a daze. Dean grabbed a large pipe and took a swing at the man, who easily evaded the attack and pinned Dean against the dumpster, punching him a few times.

Sam just rounded the corner of the alley, machete in hand, and saw what was happening. He suddenly stopped running and began to watch as if he was fascinated by the scene in front of him.

Pinning Dean with his right arm, the man brought his wrist to his mouth and bit down, revealing to Dean that he was a vampire as he smeared the blood over Dean's mouth. Unable to defend himself, Dean had no choice but to accept the blood.

One of the corners of Sam's mouth twitched up into a smirk for a moment. Mia rounded the corner from the other side of the alley, quickly noticing the scene before her.

"No!" Sam called out, running over to Dean and the vampire.

Mia pulled out her machete and headed over to them as Sam rushed the vampire, who let Dean go. The vampire stopped for a moment and looked at the two hunters on both sides of him. Sam and Mia made a few quick slashes at the vampire, who easily blocked them.

The vampire laughed, waving at the two hunters as he ran away, climbing up the wall and escaped.

Mia and Sam turned their attention to Dean, who was lying on the ground next to the dumpster with blood all over his mouth. They kneeled down next to him, Sam doing his best to look concerned and shocked while Mia's was completely genuine.

* * *

As soon as the three hunters entered the motel room, Sam began to shut the curtains as Mia led Dean, by the arms and sat him on the bed. Dean held his hand to his head as the sounds all around him were amplified in his head.

"Oh my God, what is that sound?" Dean asked.

"What sound, Dean?" Sam replied.

Dean was able to hear a siren and honking from a firetruck outside and the muffled noises from the TV in the neighboring room.

"Hey, c'mon, keep it down, dammit!" Dean called, getting up and pounding on the wall. He turned back to the bed and winced at the light nearby. "Please, please shut that off...geez..."

Mia turned off the light. Every noise is deafening to Dean, from his footsteps to the click of the light switch. Everything seemed to calm down as Sam and Mia's heartbeats reached his ears.

"Dean...you should sit down..."

"You sit down." Dean found his way back to the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands. "Of all the ways to die, I never thought I'd be going out like this."

"Dean, nobody is going out." Mia said.

"It's that…"

"What?"

Sam and Mia watched as Dean walked over to the nightstand and roughly rip out the alarm clock.

"Samuel is gonna kill me when he gets here."

"No, Dean, he's not."

"Yes he is, cause I'm gonna ask him to because neither of you will do it."

"Okay, just hold on a second—" Sam started.

"For what, huh? Look at me."

"We can figure this out."

"How?" Dean suddenly looked at Sam for a moment, suspiciously. "Why aren't you freaked out?"

"Of course I am."

"Really? Cause I can hear your heartbeat. Mia's is going crazy and yours pretty damned steady."

"That's cause I'm-I'm trying to remain calm. Dean, look. Samuel will know what to do."

"C'mon, man, I'm a monster, okay? This is not a problem that you spit-ball. We gotta deal with this before I hurt somebody."

An uncomfortable silence began to fill the room as Dean groaned and held his head in his hands.

"How's it feel?" Sam asked.

"Really, Sam?" Mia replied irritated by how he was acting.

"Now you wanna talk about my feelings?" Dean added.

"No, I mean...physically." Sam said.

"How do you think it feels? Not good!"

Dean turned and headed towards the bathroom.

"Where you going?"

"Bathroom, okay? News flash, Mr. Wizard: vampires pee!"

Dean stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. He turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face. He lifted his lip up with his finger to reveal that his fangs already grew in. He hung his head and closed his eyes. After a moment, he looked into the mirror and looked at his reflection. He then turned on the water once more.

In the other room, Sam was about to get a glass of water as Mia nervously watched the door.

"That water's been on for too long." Mia said.

"He's fine." Sam replied, taking a drink.

"Is he?"

Sam rolled his eyes and went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door, followed by Mia.

"Dean?" Sam called.

Sam received no reply, causing him to open the door to find the bathroom empty. He looked around and found the window open and the blinds a mess.

"He's fine, huh?" Mia asked Sam angrily as she backed away from the door.

* * *

Dean found himself in a motel room, standing nearby and watching Jenn as she slept. He was surprised that he managed to find her just by her heartbeat; it sounded different to him than anyone else's. But, he did not expect her to have taken off as soon as she did.

His thoughts were interrupted when Jenn stirred in her sleep, waking up. Once her eyes opened, she gasped in surprise at the presence in her room. She turned on the lamp nearby, causing Dean to look away from the light.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Jenn asked, sitting up.

"Yeah…I wanted to see you." Dean replied, sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"Listen..."

"Dean, what's going on?" Jenn asked, noticing something was off about him.

"It doesn't matter. But I need you to know...you, Alex, Samantha and Isabella…I love you guys, okay?"

Jenn slid out from under the covers and moved closer to him, Dean able to hear the quickening of her heartbeat.

"Dean, you're scaring me."

Dean stared at Jenn for a moment, trying to hold onto his self control. He can smell her blood and the fact that she was dressed in shorts and a tank top did not help him any. Clenching his jaw, Dean stood up and took a few steps from Jenn.

"Oh, God, I'm Pattinson..."

"What?"

"Nothing. I-I gotta go..."

"No, you can't just show up here like this and—"

"Believe me, I wish it was different."

"Dean, what the hell is going on with you?"

Jenn grabbed Dean's arm to keep him from walking away from her. Dean stared at her for a moment, unable to stand it anymore. He grabbed Jenn by the shoulders and pressed her against the wall, taking note of her heart beating faster with each breath. His eyes narrowed as he leaned in, offering Jenn a kiss before his lips heaved over her neck.

Before his lips could make contact with her neck, Dean pulled away and turned his back to Jenn as his new fangs come out.

"Dean?" Jenn called out to him, worried.

"I gotta go." Dean replied, walking out the door with arm covering his mouth.

Confused beyond belief, Jenn headed towards the door and opened it, finding no sign of Dean. She closed the door and quickly went over to her bag and began dressing. Her phone rang and she answered it, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"What?" Jenn answered.

"_Jenn, it's Mia. Have you seen Dean_?" Mia asked on the other line.

"Yeah. What the hell is going on?"

"_Is he with you right now_?"

"No, he left and I am so confused. Tell me what happened."

"_Dean…he, uh…Jenn, Dean was turned into a vampire_."

* * *

As Mia hung up the phone, Sam and Samuel entered the room with a duffle bag in hand.

"Can't keep track of your brother now?" Samuel asked Sam and Mia.

"Well, I didn't think he'd just–" Sam started.

"He's not himself, Sam. He's a monster and he's hungry. You gotta be prepared to do the right thing."

"I told you he'd kill me when he showed up." Dean said suddenly.

Sam, Mia and Samuel looked over to see Dean leaning against a cabinet in the dark. For cautionary purposes, they drew their machetes.

"Did you feed?" Samuel asked Dean.

"I went to say goodbye to Jenn...which, for the record, was a lousy idea."

"Dean, answer the question."

"You can relax, I didn't drink anyone."

"Thank God." Samuel, Sam and Mia lowered their machetes.

"But I came close." Dean removed his jacket and walked over to Samuel. "Alright. Do it."

"Okay...if you insist...or I can just turn you back."

"What?" Dean, Sam and Mia asked in unison.

Samuel gave Sam a bit of an odd look before turning his attention back to Dean.

"I didn't drive all this way to kill you, Dean. I'm here to save you." Samuel pulled his journal from his jacket and placed it on the table, sliding it to Dean. "That's my grandfather's journal. Cure's an old Campbell recipe, kind of like the soup. No one's tried it since God knows. What I hear...this stuff is a bad trip."

"Awesome." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Hey, the cure is good. But a lot of this is on you. You drink, you're done. It won't work. I'm talking one drop of human blood—"

"I got it."

"Do you? Because you will feed. It's a matter of time."

"What else do we need?" Dean asked as he slammed the journal shut.

"Some stuff we got, some we gotta get. Trickiest thing on the list: blood of the fang that turned you."

"That guy was huge." Mia said.

"There's nothing in the recipe about easy."

"I'll get it." Dean replied.

"You're gonna walk right into the nest?"

"Well, I'm one of them, aren't I? So all I gotta do is get in there, get the guy alone, and...shoot him with so much dead man's blood that he'll think he's rushing a fraternity."

"I should come with you." Sam replied.

"No. Dude, you reek. You're like a walking hamburger. I gotta do this solo."

"Yeah, except we haven't been able to find him yet."

"No problem. I can smell him. Two miles east of town. You guys get the other crap and meet me there." Dean said, putting on his jacket and heading towards the door.

"Dean." Samuel called, holding out a large syringe. "It's dead man's blood. Now, there's enough there to drop a linebacker, and then some." Dean slowly reached for the syringe, able to smell the blood inside. "Good luck, son."

Dean nodded and walked out the door. Sam began to gather supplies as Samuel eyed him warily.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Sam?" Samuel asked Sam, causing Mia to look up from the journal she had opened back up.

"What do you mean?"

"You knew about the cure."

"You knew?" Mia asked.

"What? No, I didn't." Sam said.

"We talked about it months ago." Samuel replied.

"Not me. Must've been Christian or something."

"Huh. That's strange, cause if you had known, it'd be almost like you let him get turned. Get a man on the inside? Help us find that alpha vamp we've been looking for?"

An uncomfortable silence suddenly began to fill the room.

"Are you serious? You think I'd do something like that, risk my own brother?" Sam asked as another pause filled the room, Samuel's stare making him uncomfortable. "What's wrong with you? Look, I'm just relieved we can fix him."

Sam finished gathering their supplies and headed towards the door where suddenly a banging started. Sam opened the door to find Jenn on the other side.

"That was fast." Mia said to Jenn.

"Yeah, well, Dean's not the only Lightning McQueen we got." Jenn replied.

"You called her?" Samuel asked Mia.

"She could be helpful." Mia replied to Samuel before motioning for Jenn to follow Sam out the door.

* * *

Dean found the warehouse where his creator is currently residing. He watched from the alley as two of the vampires exited the building through a metal grate door. As it started to swing shut, Dean caught it and headed inside, leaving a piece of rope on it so that the door could stay open for Samuel, Sam and Mia.

He made his way through the hallway when he suddenly runs into another vampire, Robert.

"Sup?" Robert asked him.

"Hey. I'm—" Dean started, trying to remain cool.

"The guy Boris turned you outside the bar, right? Said to look out for you."

"Yeah."

"Well. Glad you made it, man!" Robert raised his hand for a fist bump, which Dean returned after a moment. "Follow me." Robert began to lead Dean through the hallways. "So you must be starving."

"Uh..."

Robert walked up to a fridge full of blood bags. He slid the door to the fridge open and selected a bag, holding it out to Dean, who was trying to resist temptation.

"Here you go."

"I'm okay." Dean replied, earning an odd look from Robert. "I killed so many people on the way over here, so..."

"Yeah, about that... Company line is we, we don't just kill people anymore... But you gotta tell me what that's like."

"Yeah. Yeah, first chance I get, I'll...I'll show you myself."

"Sweet."

Robert ripped the stopper off the bag and began to drink the blood. Dean watched, looking at him like he hasn't eaten in days and Robert refused to give him anything to eat. Eying the blood bags once more, Dean forced himself not to drink. Robert led Dean out of the room and down a flight of stairs where there were a group of vampires stared at him, eyes filled with jealousy.

"Don't worry about them. They're jealous. The recruiters get to bang all the chicks. That's you now, bro." Robert said as they walked down the steps.

"Recruiters?"

"Yeah. Big man'll explain."

Dean and Robert reached the bottom of the steps. Dean finding that they have to be in an old bank or something. Seated at a desk and in front of a laptop, Dean recognized the teenager Kristin. The vampire that turned Dean, Boris, leaned over Kristin with a hand on her back.

"Be with you in a minute." Boris said to Dean before turning to Kristin who was typing. "'Your skin is the black velvet of the night'. Nice. Stupid bitch'll eat that up, she'll be dying to meet."

Boris leaned in closer to Kristin, taking a long sniff of her hair, causing her to recoil. Dean looked around to see several newly turned female vampires locked in cages, sucking down blood from bags.

"Go get yourself some blood, sweetheart. Then march that little ass right back here, okay?" Boris continued to Kristin, who got up and locked eyes with Dean before leaving. "Thank goodness. Thought the hunters chopped your pretty head."

"No. I got away. Sorry, what's a hunter?" Dean replied.

"You'll see if they find us. You'll see them inside out. You eaten?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You'll need your strength."

"For?"

"Robert didn't tell you?" Boris got closer to Dean. "How old do I look?"

"Thirty three?"

"You're off...by about...six centuries? And these are the best days in the last six hundred years to be a vampire. Dracula? Anne Rice? Please. These stupid little brats are so horny they've reinvented us as Prince Charming with a Volvo. They want a promise ring with fangs, so I give it to 'em. You…you go out and you get them, and you bring 'em home to me."

"So what's with the cages?"

"Oh, that's just, y'know...until they're compliant. Eventually these girls will go out, and they'll fetch me boys like you, and around and around we go..."

"Gotta say, I'm impressed. This whole system, it's...it's all you?"

"No, no, no, no...I just implement, you know? Make sure you all fall in line." Boris pointed to the ceiling. "It's his...our father's..."

"Your father's?"

"Aren't you the curious one?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it."

Boris leaned in close to Dean once more, starting to violate some personal space now.

"In due time. You...you want the private tour, don't you?" Boris asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." Dean replied.

Boris stepped away, beckoning Dean with his finger. He turned his back to Dean and walked away. Slowly following, Dean reached into his pocket for the syringe of dead man's blood and uncapped it. He raised it, ready to plunge it into his back, but one drop leaked and hit the floor. Boris immediately heard it and turned around as Dean tried to stab Boris anyway. Boris grabbed Dean's arm and twisted it behind his back, grabbed Dean in a choke hold with his free hand.

"You playing games with me, boy?"

Boris squeezed Dean's arm until Dean is forced to drop the syringe. He laughed in triumph until his eyes are suddenly drawn up to the ceiling. He released Dean and, after a moment, fell flat on his back, his eyes still wide open. Dean watched, confused, and looked around to see everyone else fall to the ground. After another moment, he collapsed to the ground as a series of visions flash through his mind.

Once it was over, Dean blinked a few times, snapping out of the visions. He looked up to the stain glass ceiling as his vision cleared. He looked around and suddenly realized that Boris was letting the female vampires free from their cages. Dean quickly got up and ran for the stairs. One of the other vampires rushed down the stairs and went to attack Dean, but Dean stabbed him with the syringe of dead man's blood.

"Go get him!" Boris told all the vampires.

Dean quickly makes his way up the stairs where he's attacked by another vampire once he reaches the top. Dean made quick work of the vampire and pushed him down into the growing crowd of vampires at the bottom of the stairs. He then encountered Robert, who almost immediately lost his head as Dean swung his machete.

The crowd of vampire girls swarm Dean, who starts swinging.

* * *

Samuel drove up to the warehouse in his van, parking in front of the impala.

"This must be the place." Samuel said.

"What are we waiting for then?" Jenn asked. "They have to smell us by now."

"Shh." Sam said as a noise sounded on the roof of the van.

Suddenly a vampire peaked out on the driver's side, smashing the window and grabbed for Samuel.

* * *

Dean returned to the upper level of the main room. Another vampire climbed the railing and advanced on Dean, who sliced into his stomach before turning around and cutting off another vampire's head. Dean turned to the one he cut and cut his head off.

A vampire advanced on Dean, who stood his ground, raising his machete.

* * *

Sam got out of the van and quickly decapitated the vampire that attacked Samuel. Samuel, Jenn and Mia get out of the van as the bloody vampire corpse slid down the windshield.

"So much for undercover." Samuel said.

"Told you they had to have smelled us by now." Jenn replied to the older hunter.

"Let's go." Mia said.

* * *

Taking advantage of his new abilities, Dean leaped over the railing, landing on the ground below. The building is quiet because he's killed everyone…well almost everyone. His eyes darted back and forth, looking for his target before he looked around and took note of the bodies lying around him.

"You've stopped nothing, you know that?" Boris asked as he stepped out from the shadows. "This is much bigger than you and me."

Dean raised his machete as Boris lifted his hand, motioning for Dean to come for him.

* * *

Samuel, Sam, Mia and Jenn walked into the warehouse, their machetes drawn and readied. They looked around to see bodies everywhere.

"Looks like your brother has some Campbell in him after all." Samuel said grimly.

Jenn looked at Samuel for a moment before rolling her eyes. They reached the main room and stood at the railing, seeing Dean downstairs, leaning against a desk and using a head as a footrest.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Dean replied.

Catching Jenn's scent, Dean looked up to see his wife with the other three hunters, looking at him with an unreadable glance.

"Sam." Jenn called to the hunter next to her as her glance never left Dean. "Take some of the blood and let's get the hell out of here."

Sam looked at Jenn for a moment before going downstairs to take some of Boris' blood.

"Let's go, Dean." Jenn added before turning around and walking back outside.

* * *

Samuel squirted the syringe of Boris' blood into a jar as he mixed the cure for Dean's vampire problem. Dean held his stomach, grimacing as he kept hearing the heartbeats in the room.

"If this works, you know it's not gonna be a kiddy ride, you know that." Samuel replied.

"That's great. Light her up." Dean replied.

"So what'd you see in there?" Sam asked, almost sounding eager.

"Sam." Mia called to her husband irritably.

Jenn moved her glance from Dean to Sam for a moment, knowing now that there was something wrong with Sam. That wasn't a typical Sam question.

"What?" Dean asked.

"In the nest, what'd you see?" Sam asked again.

"Sam, I can't hear you, your blood is so freaking loud, okay? Just-just back off." Samuel poured the cure into a coffee mug. "Alright, give me the damn cure." Samuel handed Dean the mug. Dean smelled it and back away for a moment. "L'chaim..." Dean said.

Dean chugged the potion, trying to keep it down when he done. Spitting a little out, nothing was happening.

"I don't think it—"

He suddenly turned around and began to throw up blood into the waiting waste basket. Everyone watched, concerned for Dean. Jenn got up from her chair and headed towards Dean before she was stopped by Samuel.

"Is it working?" Sam asked.

"Either that or he's dying." Samuel replied, taking out his machete.

"Is that necessary?" Jenn asked Samuel angrily.

Samuel irritably glanced at Jenn before turning his stare to Dean, who finished vomiting. Dean fell on his side as he struggled to breathe with his fangs down and his eyes bloodshot. He started getting flashes of what happened that night, replaying in his mind backwards. It ended with the moment where he was turned, when he noticed Sam's mouth ticked up in a smirk before he went after Boris.

Suddenly Dean's eyes opened back up, his ability to breathe restored. As he tried to process what he saw, he tried to sit up. Everyone rushed over to Dean to help him, Sam being the first to his side. Sam patted him on the chest proudly, but Dean looked at Sam strangely as he realized that his brother intentionally let him get turned.

* * *

By sunrise, Sam, Samuel and Mia packed up their stuff as Jenn sat idly by and Dean walked out of the bathroom.

"Hi. So, what'd you see?" Sam asked Dean immediately.

"What?" Dean replied.

"In the nest. What'd you see?"

"Um...well, I'm still trying to work through it, but, uh...I'm pretty sure they're not figuring anything out on their own. They're getting their orders from the top...where to go next, everything."

"Top, as in...?" Samuel asked.

"Their alpha. At least, that's what I think it is. They've got some sort of psychic thing happening. He sends 'em, uh...I don't know messages?"

"Saying what?" Mia asked.

"Honestly? Recruitment drive. Their alpha's building an army."

"Well, that's comforting." Samuel said.

"That's not the worst."

"Then what is?" Sam asked.

"We don't scare them anymore."

* * *

Dean just packed his bag in the trunk of the impala when he looked over to see Jenn put Mia's bag in her car. He sighed to himself and walked over to her.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Hey." Jenn replied, closing the trunk to her mustang.

"You packed Mia's bag, does that mean you're coming with us?"

"Yeah."

Jenn walked past Dean and headed to her driver's side door.

"Jenn, wait." Dean turned around to face her. "I know you're mad, and I'm sorry."

"I really don't want to talk about this Dean. I just want to go."

Dean nodded as Jenn opened her car door and got in the car to wait for Mia. He headed over to the impala where Sam was closing the trunk.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked Dean.

"It didn't." Dean replied.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, faking sympathy to his brother.

"Yeah. At least, uh...you got my back. No matter what happens, I can always count on you, right, Sammy?"

"…Yeah. Of course, Dean."

Dean nodded, not believing a word that came out of his mouth. He glanced over to see Mia getting into Jenn's car, causing Dean to get in the impala.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm back, so expect more chapters soon! Also, go to my homepage where I posted the link to a video made by a reader to partner with 'That's Just the Way It Is'! Make sure to leave her some comments and let her know what you thought!


	5. You Can't Handle the Truth Part 1

Back with another! Remember, I do not own Sam or Dean Winchester. They belong to Eric Kripke. I only own Jenn Santos and co-own Mia Alexander with Bree. So sorry this took really long! I've been so busy and I'm working on updating as much as I used to. Hope you all enjoy and please review! :)

* * *

"So wait, Sam's been cheating on you?" Jenn asked, looking between Mia and the road in front of her.

"Oh yeah. I don't know how long, but he's been cheating." Mia replied, resting her head on her hand.

"That's…so not Sam."

"I know."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How long has he been like this? Different, I mean."

"Since we came back. To be honest, I'm chalking it up to his time in hell."

Jenn nodded and continued to follow the impala.

"Now can I ask you something?" Mia continued.

"Yeah." Jenn replied.

"Are you mad at Dean?"

"Mia, I'm gonna tell you what I told him. I really don't wanna talk about it."

"You should. I won't tell him."

"It's not about that. It's just—it's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Okay. Then I'll ask you another one. Do you really want to be back here? On the road and hunting again?"

"No. I don't. I'm tired of this life but clearly it's not tired of me. But the way I see it, why bother fighting something that I can't escape from?"

Mia looked over at Jenn for a moment and nodded before looking out the window.

* * *

The four hunters had decided that it was time to take a break for the evening. They ended up sharing a room at the motel.

"Hey, uh, I'm going to get something to eat." Dean said, grabbing his jacket. "Jenn, why don't you come with me?"

"Dean, I'm really tired." Jenn replied from her spot on the bed.

"I'd really like it if you came with me."

Jenn noticed the sense of urgency in his voice, so she got up and put her shoes on. Grabbing her jacket, she walked out the door Dean held open for her.

"We need to talk about Sam." Dean said as he closed the door and headed for the impala.

"What about Sam?" Jenn asked as she got in the car.

"He let me get turned that vampire."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Dean, that's a really serious accusation."

"It's not an accusation, it's the truth. He let me get turned by a vampire. Haven't you noticed how different he's been acting?"

"Yeah, but not as much as you have cause I haven't been on the road with him for the last few weeks like you have." Jenn sighed to herself, feeling angry. She counted to ten as silence filled the car. "Okay. I have noticed his odd behavior, especially when he saw Isabella and Samantha since he's come back. If that's not Sam, then what is he, Dean? Because it's nothing I've ever seen before."

"What if it's still Lucifer?"

Dean and Jenn sat in silence as they let that revelation wash over them.

"Should we try and call Cass or my mom?"

"It's worth a shot."

Jenn sighed and cleared her throat.

"Cass, mom. We need your help. Something's wrong with Sam, and we don't know what's going on. Can you let us know if maybe Lucifer might still be in him or something?"

Jenn opened her eyes as she and Dean waited for a moment, getting nothing. They both looked around the impala, knowing they were notorious for sneaking into the backseat, but still found nothing.

"I'm taking that as a 'we're on our own'." Dean said irritably, breaking the silence.

"Call Bobby. See what he says."

Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bobby's number.

* * *

Sam and Mia sat in the motel room in an uncomfortable silence as they looked through papers, trying to find another case.

"You know, you shouldn't have called Jenn into what happened last night." Sam said to Mia as he read.

"What?" Mia asked in surprise.

"You shouldn't have called her."

"Of course I should have called her. That's her husband and she deserved to know."

"If things went differently, she could have gotten in the way. Her emotions would have clouded her judgment and it would have gotten us all killed."

"I am not going to have this argument with you, Sam."

"You say that because you know I'm right."

"Shut up, Sam."

Sam smirked for a second before going back to work. Mia glared at Sam for a moment, rolling her eyes and going back to the papers in front of her.

"I think I might have something." Mia said.

* * *

"I know what I saw, Bobby." Dean told Bobby on the phone.

"_We tested him. Salt, silver…everything_. _Mia hasn't been acting like him lately, has she?_" Bobby replied.

"No. But Sam threw me to that vamp. I'm telling you, it's not my brother."

"_Well, then he's something we ain't ever seen before_."

"Yeah, or it's freaking Lucifer."

"_Did you call Cass or Camille_?"

"Course I called Cass and Camille. They're not answering. Screw them. I can't wait anymore."

"_Look, I get it. You're rattled. You're right to be. But let's be professional—"_

"Professional? He watched me get turned."

"_What you saw... are you sure that's what you saw_?"

"Damn it, Bobby, yes. I know. I've been through this with Jenn already."

"_Well, 'you know' ain't the same as proof. Cause we're talking about_—"

"—we're talking about doing something about this, and fast. It's not just the vamp, okay? He has been different from the jump."

"_Alright. I'm with you_."

"Are you?"

"_Yeah. I'll hit the books, hard. Just don't shoot him yet, all right? Watch him. We need facts. Cause if it ain't Sam... we don't know __what__ it is. And if we're gonna put him down, we need to know how_."

"I don't even want to ride in the same car with him, much less work a damn case."

"_You're gonna have to. __He's__ your case_."

Jenn watched as Dean hung up the phone.

"What'd he say?" Jenn asked as the two sat in silence.

"He'll look into it." Dean replied, running his hand over his face.

Jenn nodded as she looked down to her hands. Dean and Jenn were startled when there was a knock on the window. Composing themselves, Dean lowered the window where Sam leaned down.

"Thought you guys were getting some food." Sam said.

"Oh, yeah, well—" Dean started.

"We started talking about what happened last night." Jenn finished, offering Sam a small smile.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked.

Dean and Jenn exchanged a look before looking back at Sam.

"Yeah. Fine. How are you?" Dean replied.

"Me? Great. Here, look. Check this out. Think it might be something." Sam handed Dean one of the papers Mia printed out, a story about a woman named Jane Peterson who committed suicide. "Four people, out of nowhere, all in the last couple of weeks. What do you say?"

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan."

"Let's go."

Sam went to go to the room when Dean stopped him.

"Dude, we've been driving all day. In the morning."

Sam reluctantly nodded his head and went back inside. Dean glanced back at Jenn, who was staring at the motel room door.

"So…are we okay?" Dean asked, wondering the answer.

Jenn glanced at Dean for a moment.

"Sure." Jenn replied quietly before getting out of the car and heading back into the room.

Dean sighed to himself and stared at the door before starting the impala and driving off in search of something to eat.

* * *

The next day, Sam, Dean, Jenn and Mia were at Olivia Peterson's house, questioning her about her sister's death. Sam and Jenn are sitting with Olivia as Dean and Mia looked around.

"I don't understand. Why would federal investigators be interested in a suicide?" Olivia asked.

"Well, um... it's a new, more caring administration." Sam replied.

"Well, I already told the cops. Jane was having a really bad day, so I-I did what any sister would do." Olivia began playing with her hair nervously. "I... tried to cheer her up, you know? Told her to hang in there."

"You know what a tell is?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's a poker term... for when you're bluffing. Like what you just did with your hair."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You're lying."

Jenn looked over at Sam in surprise at his boldness of calling her out on her lie.

"What?"

"Tell us what you did to your sister."

Dean and Mia showed up in the door frame, causing Jenn to look over at them in surprise. Olivia looked over to Jenn for reassurance. Jenn's eyes settled on Olivia and she offered her a gentle nod. Under Sam's uncomfortable glare, Olivia broke down.

"Okay. You're right. I was lying. I wanted to tell her, 'I love you. I'm here for you'. Oh, but what came out was... 'You're a burden. Just kill yourself'. Who says that? I-I-I just couldn't stop."

Olivia broke out into tears as Sam looked away, getting what he wanted. Jenn gently placed her hand over Olivia's for comfort as Dean and Mia stared at Sam in the same surprise Jenn had.

* * *

"See anything in the house?" Sam asked Dean and Mia as they walked back to the impala.

"No hex bags, no sulfur, no EMF. You?" Dean replied.

"A tuba and an issue of _Crochet Today._ So, what, already kinda suicidal?"

"Right, and then big sis's Taxicab Confession sends her over the edge. Question is, what made big sis open her big, fat mouth in the first place?"

"Yeah, that is the question."

* * *

Dean and Mia were in the motel room as Sam and Jenn were out in search of leads. And mostly because Mia didn't want to go with Sam after their argument the night before.

Dean was on the phone as Mia sat at the nearby table, bored on her laptop.

"Hey. You got anything?" Dean asked.

"_I've been up all night looking. Nothing fits_." Bobby replied on the other line.

"Awesome…"

"_You got anything else to go on_?"

"Yeah, my skin crawls being in the same room with him. Why don't you look that up?" Mia's ears picked this up, causing her to look over at Dean in curiosity.

"_I'm working on it_."

"I don't know how much longer I can do this, Bobby. You got to figure out what the hell he is and fast."

"_I'm trying. But, Dean, there's a worst case scenario_."

"What, Satan's my co-pilot? Yeah, I know."

"_Well, that'd be the other worst case_."

"Well, then what?"

"_Maybe it's just Sam_."

"I gotta go."

"_Dean_..."

"You got a day, Bobby, and then I'm handling this."

Dean hung up the phone and took a beer out from the fridge.

"What was that about, Dean?" Mia asked.

"Nothing." Dean replied.

"Dean, you're not the only one who thinks there's something wrong with Sam. I do too."

"How have you not done anything about this sooner? Better yet, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, like I told Jenn, I chalked it up to what happened to him in hell. I didn't know how to handle it. But look, I'll keep an eye on him."

Dean sighed as he took a drink of his beer, sitting on the bed and glancing down at the picture on his home screen which was a picture of him, Jenn and the kids. Mia got up and sat next to Dean, noticing how upset he was.

"She talk to you about it yet?"

"No. And she won't." Dean replied quietly.

"She'll open up sometime. She always does."

"Yeah, but this time it's different. She seems to have gotten better at pushing things aside. At first she used to do it for the sake of the kids, but then it started happening more."

Before Mia could reply, Sam and Jenn walked through the door.

"There was another one." Sam said immediately.

"Yeah, what?" Mia asked.

"Dentist drilled a guy to death." Jenn replied.

"You mean the... non-sexy kind of drilling, right?" Dean asked.

"Fifty bucks says he's mixed up in all the crazy." Sam said, eager to get back out there.

"You think?"

"Yeah. Let's go talk to him."

"Okay. Uh... why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up. I'm gonna do a little research."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We got to know what we're up against, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, good idea."

"Jenn, why don't you stay behind? I'll go with Sam. You can get some sleep." Mia suggested, noticing how tired she looked.

"Sure. Thanks." Jenn replied with a nod, tired smile showing.

Mia offered Jenn a smile and got up, walking out the door with Sam. Relief crossed Dean's face as Sam walked out the door.

* * *

Outside the dentist's office, Sam and Mia had been talking to the dental hygienist for the last few minutes.

"Thanks a lot." Sam said as he and Mia turned to walk away.

Before Sam could pull out his phone, he looked over to see Mia already dialing Dean.

"_Anything from marathon man_?" Dean asked on the other line as he answered.

"Not exactly. He hung himself in his cell before we could get to him." Mia replied.

"_Yikes_."

"But he was definitely involved. Just got the scoop from his assistant."

"_Yeah_?"

"Yeah. Let's say the stuff that his patient was confessing to—Sam and I agree that we would have murdered him, too."

"_So, root canal and Russian roulette…both of 'em, it's like they were cursed, right? I mean, people are just compelled to puke the truth all over 'em_?"

"Oh, getting hit with the ugly truth, you go postal? I'd call that a curse. Do me a favor. We're going to the morgue to check out the body. Why don't you and Jenn take the dentist's office, see what you see?"

"_Yeah. No problem_."

* * *

Dean hung up the phone and closed the laptop, in which he was looking up something on doppelgangers. Maybe that could be a possibility as far as Sam goes. Dean got up and grabbed his jacket, looking over at Jenn sleeping on the bed. He knew she didn't sleep well the night before. She kept waking him up with her tossing and turning.

Deciding against waking her up, he gently placed the covers she kicked off back over her before walking out the door.

* * *

_Jenn walked into the empty warehouse, alone. The colt and a flashlight were trained in front of her as she searched room after room. She knew that the demon she was looking for was here, but where in the hell was she hiding?_

_Before her thoughts could go any further, she heard a noise from the room next to her. Following her instinct, she made her way inside, finding nothing once more. Sighing in frustration, she lowered her weapon and light. _

_Suddenly, she found herself flying backwards in the air, hitting the wall behind her. She slowly began to get up but then she was forced back against the wall. Fighting against the invisible force, she looked up to see the demon walking towards her with a smile. Ruby._

"_Oh, Jenn. It's been what, twenty years? Twenty years and you're still just as dumb as Dean was." Ruby said with a small smile on her face. "Surprised that you didn't bring along Sammy or Mia. Usually when there's one, there's the other."_

_Jenn glared at Ruby, refusing to speak to the demon._

"_You can stop being the strong silent type. We both know that was more Dean's style than yours." Again, Ruby received no reply. "Okay, getting really bored now. Great seeing you, but I guess now it's time to reunite you with Dean."_

_A big amount of pressure was felt on Jenn's chest, feeling the air leaving her body and not coming back. She saw Ruby smiling at her as she was close to blacking out. This was it. Suddenly a small gleaming of light caught her eye. Able to catch her breath once more, Jenn gasped for air as she saw Ruby hit the ground. The figure in front of her stepped into the light._

_Jenn looked at the man, her eyes widening as she recognized his green eyes._

"_Alex?" Jenn said, her voice shaking._

"_Hi mom." Alex replied, holding Ruby's knife in his hand._

_Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the two girls walking up from behind him: Isabella and Samantha. She hadn't seen them in...almost eighteen years. Alex held out his hand to Jenn, helping up the older hunter._

"_Don't cry, mom." Alex continued, hugging her._

"_Y-you. All three of you. You're—"_

"_Hunters. Yes." Samantha said, finishing Jenn's sentence causing more tears to spill from Jenn's eyes at a more rapid pace. "Mom, it's okay. We're okay."_

"_Why? Why would you do this?" _

"_Well, Ruby because she killed uncle Dean. Everything else? It's in our blood." Isabella replied, gently placing her hand on Jenn's arm. "And because you, uncle Dean, my mom and dad…we just… just wanted to be like our parents."_

"_The family business." Alex added._

Jenn's eyes suddenly opened and she sat up. Looking around, she realized that she was dreaming. She held her head in her hands and began to cry. She started having these dreams the moment she left the kids with Dawn and Tori. She knew what they meant, but she just wanted them to stop.

Never will she want Alex, Samantha and Isabella to grow up to be hunters. God forbid that ever happened and she was alive to see it.

* * *

Dean ducked under the police tape and entered the crime scene in the dentist's examination room. The chair and almost everything around it was covered in blood. He walked past the bloody chair and next door into the office. He almost immediately noticed a saxophone on display. He picked up a pack of reeds off the desk along with a receipt from 'Harry's House of Horns'.

Dean then remembered the name of the shop on the first victim's calendar along with a note about a dentist appointment. He turned and left the office, hooping this could be the connection that could lead him to finding out what did this to them.

* * *

The owner of Harry's House of Horns, obviously named Harry, looked at the pictures of Jane and Dr. Conley that was supplied by Dean.

Jane and Dr. Conley. I heard. Awful. What do I have to do with it?" Harry asked Dean, handing him back the pictures.

"Honestly? You're the only thing they have in common. Did they say anything to you before they, uh...?" Dean asked.

"Sorry. Not really."

"Right. Ah, I was just fishing. Thanks."

"Hey, by the way, how 'bout my horn?"

"Sorry?"

"Stolen horn?"

"Right. Yeah. We're-we're working on it."

Dean turned to walk out of the store.

"Well, I hope so. Thing's one in a billion." Harry said, causing Dean to stop.

"What makes it one in a billion again?" Dean asked turning to face Harry.

"It's a museum piece. And near as anyone can tell, about a thousand years old."

Harry showed Dean a picture of the stolen horn.

"Where's it from?"

"No one knows."

"When did it get swiped?"

"About two weeks ago. Same day Jane died."

* * *

Jenn sat on the laptop doing some research when Dean walked into the room, taking off his jacket.

"You recognize this?" Dean asked Jenn, showing her a picture of the horn.

"No." Jenn replied with a shrug.

"Do me a favor, see if you can find anything on this horn."

"Why?"

"It was swiped the same day Jane Patterson iced herself. The music store it was taken from is the only connection between the vics."

Jenn nodded and began typing away. Dean went into the kitchenette and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"You sleep okay?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Fine." Jenn replied, her eyes never leaving her computer screen.

"Sure? To be honest, I thought you'd be out for the rest of the night. You haven't been sleeping much since…you know."

"I'm fine, Dean."

Dean nodded as he downed the whole glass and poured himself another.

"Found it." Jenn said. "Gabriel's Horn of Truth."

"Gabriel, as in the angel, Gabriel?" Dean asked, looking at the computer.

"Our favorite witness protection angel."

Dean sighed and once more down the glass of whiskey.

"Castiel? Camille? Hello? Possible loose nuke down here, angelic weapon. Kinda your department. You hear that?" Dean said to no one in particular.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said as he and Camille appeared.

"Are you kidding me? I have been on red alert about Sam, and you come for some stupid horn?"

"You asked us to be here, and we came."

"I-I've been asking you to be here for days, you dick."

"Dean…" Jenn started from her seat.

"We didn't come about Sam because neither of us have nothing to offer about Sam." Castiel continued.

"Well, that's great, because for all we know, he's just gift wrap for Lucifer." Dean said.

"No, he's... he's not Lucifer."

Camille grabbed the bottle of whiskey and looked at it for a moment.

"And how do you know that?"

"If Lucifer escaped the cage, we'd feel it." Camille said as she refilled Dean's glass on the table.

"What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know, Dean. I'm sorry."

"What happened to you two? You used to be human, or at least act like one."

"We're at war. Certain... regrettable things are now required of us." Castiel replied.

"And Gabriel's Horn of Truth? That's a real thing?" Jenn asked from her seat.

"You've seen it?"

"We think it's in town. Something's forcing people—"

Suddenly the two angels disappeared.

"Oh, well, you're welcome!" Dean shouted to the air.

Dean grabbed the glass and took a drink.

"It isn't the Horn of Truth." Camille said as she and Castiel reappeared behind Dean.

"What are you talking about? You were gone for like two seconds. Where did you look?"

"Everywhere." Castiel and Camille replied in unison.

"Right. Well, nice seeing you, anyway."

"Dean." Castiel called as Dean turned his back on him.

"What?"

"About your brother. We... we don't know what's wrong with him, but we do want to help. I'll make inquiries."

Castiel disappeared once more. Camille went over to the kitchenette and grabbed another glass and filling it with whiskey before passing it to Jenn.

"I know about your dreams. Trust me, you look like you could use it." Camille said before disappearing.

Jenn stared at the glass in front of her before picking it up and chugging it.

"What is she talking about?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Jenn replied, pouring herself another glass.

"What dreams are you having, Jenn?"

"It's nothing, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, pouring himself another. He didn't want to argue with her, despite her never raising her voice. Camille wouldn't have mentioned it unless it was true. Add dreams to the ever growing list of things that make him worry about Jenn.

Jenn watched as Dean chugged his drink, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. She then took her turn to sigh as she grabbed the bottle and decided to drink from it instead on the glass.

* * *

Sam and Mia stood by as Dr. Conley's body was being pulled out of his drawer.

"Now, we'd actually like to see all the suicides that came in this week, not just Dr. Giggles." Sam said, earning a look from the coroner. "Is that gonna be a problem?"

"Well, they're-they're already gone." The Coroner replied sheepishly.

"As in transferred?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, not exactly."

"Would you like to tell me what's going on here, or should I have a little chat with your supervisor?" Sam said, earning a glare from Mia.

"They're gone_._"

"As in... gone, gone?"

The coroner nodded causing Sam and Mia to exchange a look.

* * *

Dean sat at the bar, drinking his shot as he watched a news reporter on the TV.

"Another one?" The bartender asked him.

"Uh, no, thanks. I'm working." Dean replied.

The bartender raised her eyebrow at Dean, who's phone rang.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean answered his phone.

"_All the bodies are gone_." Sam said on the other line.

"What do you mean, they just vanished?"

"_That's what the coroner said. But we got a lead. One of the missing bodies, she died a whole week before everybody else_."

"Suicide?"

"_Reported as a car accident, but no reason it couldn't have been_."

"So then that would make her our patient zero, right?"

"_Maybe. Whatever got this whole curse thing rolling started with her. Mia and I are at her place now, corner of Burnham and 159th_."

"Yeah, give me ten." Dean hung up his phone and held out his glass.

"You know what? I will have that other one."

"Thought you were working." The bartender replied.

"I am working up to it."

"You okay?"

"No, not really."

"On me. Anything else I can get you?"

"I'd just like the freaking truth." Dean downed the shot. "But I'll settle for another one."

"Sometimes I think I can't get pregnant because God knows my marriage is a sham. Why'd I say that? I mean, I've been snorting oxy all day. Why'd I say that?" The bartender said out of nowhere.

"I'm pretty sure I know." Dean replied, realization hitting him. "I've got to go. Thank you."

Dean placed a tip on the bar before walking to the door, passing a woman who was pushing her breasts together.

"I'm sitting like this so you'll look at my breasts. I just bought them. I need a lot of attention." The woman said as Dean passed by.

"Good luck with that."

Dean walked away but then slowly took a few steps back, taking a look. The woman giggled at him as he walked out of the bar.

Walking to the impala, Dean pulled out his phone and called Bobby.

"Hey, anything you're itching to tell me?" Dean asked.

"_Not really. Sorry to disappoint_." Bobby replied on the other line.

"Ah, that's all right. I'm just testing a theory."

"_Well, I'm here hitting the books while drinking a nice glass of milk, while watching 'Tori & Dean_'."

"Wh—wait, w-who and Dean?"

"_Tori Spelling. I'm a huge fan. Girl's a real talent_."

"Oh, I guess it does work over the phone." Dean mumbled to himself.

"_You know what else? I get a pedicure once in a while—this nice Vietnamese joint_."

"Okay. Okay, please stop."

"_This one gal, Nhung Phuong, her name means 'Velvet Phoenix'. Tiny thing, but the grip on her. She starts on my toes, and I feel like I am gonna_—"

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, come on, now I'm scarred for life. Thank you."

"_I never told anyone that. Why am I telling __you?__ Maybe cause you're my favorite. Although, Sam's a better hunter. Lately, anyway. Whoa. Why the hell __am__ I tellin' you this_?"

"Because I'm cursed."

"_Cursed_?"

"Yes."

"_How is it... that half the time you clean a mess, you end up dirty_?"

"Actually, this might be the best thing that's happened to me in a while."

"_What do you mean? Dean... Dean, what damn fool move are you about to_—"

"I gotta go."

"_Okay. But did you know my first girlfriend turned out to be a—"_

Before Bobby could finish, Dean hung up his phone, deciding he didn't wanna hear the rest. He dialed Sam's number and instead gets his voicemail.

"_It's Sam. Leave me a message."_

"Sam, it's me. Listen, I'm on my way to you, but if you get this before then, give me a call back. There's a few things I want to ask you."

Dean hung up and got into the impala.

* * *

"So, why is there an investigation for a car accident?" The roommate of the first suicide victim asked.

"It wasn't an accident. Corey committed suicide." Sam replied.

"You know... I wondered. I-I'm sorry. I just..."

Mia handed the roommate a box of tissues as she cried.

"So, you had some idea Corey might have taken her own life?"

"Well... she had been going through a bit of a hard time lately at school. And then, um, her cat, Mittens, had just ran away. But, really, it was her boyfriend. She was sure that he was cheating on her. But he was just very good at covering his tracks. Which, of course, made her completely obsessed with—"

"—finding out the truth." Mia finished.

"Yeah."

"You mind if we check out her room?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

The roommate showed Sam and Mia where Corey's room was before leaving them to it. The two hunters began looking around, Sam at the closet and Mia at the bed.

Mia immediately found a box under Corey's bed and pulled it out. She opened it and pulled out a cat's skull.

"Sorry, Mittens." Mia said, catching Sam's attention.

* * *

Dean walked up the staircase of the apartment building, running into Sam and Mia who were on their way down.

"Hey, where you been? We found something." Mia asked.

"It can wait. Mia, you mind giving me and Sam a minute?" Dean asked the girl.

"Yeah, sure."

Dean waited until Mia was out of sight before turning back to Sam.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"There's a few things I want to ask you, and, uh, you're gonna tell me the truth." Dean said.

"Uh, yeah, Dean. Of course. What are you talking about? Whoa. Are you saying you're—"

"I asked for the truth. And you know what? I'm getting it. So, like I said, I have a few questions for you. When that vamp attacked me, why did you just stand there?"

"I-I didn't. I froze." Sam said, turning on his famous puppy eyes.

"You froze. You have been Terminator since you got back."

"I don't know. Shock? And then it was too late. I feel terrible about it. Believe me. Dean... I can't lie here. Do you really think I would let something like that happen on purpose_?_ You're my brother_._ H-how could you even—"

"Okay. Okay. Sorry. I thought-I thought I saw something. I... I guess I was wrong. It's just been a really, really bad day."

"Hey. It's okay. I got your back, all right? I always have."

"Thanks, Sammy."

Sam turned to walk out the door, his expression going blank.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Mia walked back into the motel room where Jenn looked up from the computer screen. They all noticed how glassy her eyes were and saw the empty whiskey bottle on the floor next to her. Dean sighed to himself as he walked over to her, deciding she should sleep it off.

"Don't touch me." Jenn slurred as Dean's hands barely touched her arms, wiggling away from them.

"Jenn—" Dean started.

"Don't touch me, Dean. Just don't."

"Are you okay?" Mia asked, looking up from her duffle.

"No."

"What's wrong?" Dean asked Jenn, deciding this would be the only way to get her to talk about what's been bothering her.

"Everything. Everything's wrong, Dean."

"What do you mean?"

Jenn looked up at Dean angrily and got up from the chair. She almost lost her balance but she caught herself, slapping Dean's hands away from her.

"I don't even know where to start. First, Sam and Mia died and I had to pick up the pieces left behind, which I was prepared for. But I wasn't prepared for them coming back. After everything I did for you the past year, you picked up and left."

"Jenn—"

"And then Tim and Reggie came for me. They came looking for you." Jenn pointed at Sam angrily. "They came looking for you. And what did I get for protecting you? I got shot in my fucking arm and my house; my home was destroyed. All the while my children and niece were in it. So I had to leave them. I had to leave them because something else is bound to come for me while they're around."

"Jenn…" Mia started, walking towards her causing Jenn to slap away her hands like she did Dean.

"And you." Jenn turned angrily to Mia. "I didn't want to do this shit anymore and you called me because Dean was turned into a damn vampire. We all know that wouldn't have happened if you and Sam would've stayed dead like you were supposed to. You could've stayed away but, no. Mia and Sam want to come and barge into my life and ruin everything that took a whole goddamn year to fix."

Feelings obviously hurt, Mia nodded as she turned around and grabbed her jacket. She went to the door and took one more look over at Jenn.

"I'm sorry." Mia whispered before walking out the door.

"Go after her." Dean told Sam, who did as he was told before turning to Jenn. "Alright, time to go to sleep."

As Dean went to touch her again, Jenn pushed him away from her. Dean looked back at her in a state of surprise. Sure she's punched and slapped him, but neither of them felt like this push: angry.

"And it comes back full circle to you, Dean." Jenn continued. "I spent a whole year taking care of you. One year of pushing aside my feelings just so I could make sure you were okay. And how do you repay me? You left. You fucking left me. I knew once they turned up alive that it was only a matter of time before you'd go off chasing monsters with them. And you're not stupid. I said what you wanted to hear but you knew that I didn't want you to leave."

"You're right. And I'm—"

"Don't you dare say that you're sorry. It's too fucking late for sorry. After everything…how could you do that to me? You promised me that we were in it together. We were supposed to be normal for once and we were supposed to raise those kids to make sure they don't become hunters. Which is what I've been having dreams about, by the way. You just left me…how is sorry supposed to fix that?"

Dean clenched his jaw and looked down at the ground in guilt. She was right. The whole year without Sam, she took care of him. Despite crying herself to sleep, she would wake up in the middle of the night to comfort him; she dealt with his increase in drinks; she dealt with his constant mood swings. She really did put him before herself and he let her down by taking off the way he did.

The thing is, it's not like he did it intentionally. He knew Jenn would be okay on her own for a while and he knew she'd find her way back to him on the road. It was Sam he was worried about. He didn't expect Tim and Reggie to go after her while he was away. He just wished that she would have told him how she was feeling a while ago instead of burying it away. He, of all people, knows how bad that is for a person. She was always vocal about everything up until this point. Was he sorry, of course he was. But because she buried it deep inside, she was so angry and she just exploded.

"I'm really sorry, Jenn. I never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant for you to feel this way." Dean said, slowly walking over to her once more.

Jenn nodded as she started to cry. She then found her way into his arms, crying into his shoulder. Dean held onto her tightly, kissing her head before lightly resting his chin on it.

"I'm sorry too. I should've said something sooner." Jenn said between sobs. "This blow up is my fault. I'm just having a hard time adjusting."

"Me too. But it's gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay. I was bound to hear this anyway."

"Why's that?"

"I'm cursed."

Jenn lifted her head and looked at Dean, confusion filling her eyes.

* * *

End of part one! Hope you liked it!


	6. You Can't Handle the Truth Part 2

Part 2! Remember, I do not own Sam and Dean Winchester! Sadly…

* * *

Mia sat alone on a grassy field, looking up into the night sky. She couldn't help but think what Jenn had told her. She felt that Jenn was right, maybe her and Sam should've kept the fact that they were alive a secret. She honestly didn't mean for her to feel this way.

"So what, you're gonna come out here and cry because Jenn hurt your feelings?" Sam asked from behind her.

"Leave me alone, Sam." Mia replied with a sigh as she rested her chin on the folded arms wrapped around her legs.

"Look, she only feels this way because she's having a hard time adjusting. It's easy to see that."

"Doesn't mean we didn't ruin her life."

"She was coming back to this one way or another. It could've been two or ten years down the road, she would have come back. It's just how it is."

Mia nodded before taking in a deep breath. Despite everything that's happened between her and Sam this past year, it meant something that he was trying to make her feel better, even though he's using facts to do so and whether he knew it or not. She got up and dusted off her pants.

"We should get back to work."

* * *

Mia and Sam walked back into the motel room where Dean and Jenn were sitting calmly at the laptop, the box in front of Dean.

"Everything okay?" Mia asked.

"Fine, no. Better, yeah." Jenn replied from her seat, looking up at Sam and Mia. "I'm sorry, guys. Dean explained to me that he was cursed and a lot of what I said came out more…angry than I wanted."

"It's okay. What matters is that you're okay."

"Mia, you didn't ruin everything. Things took a sharp left turn. I truly wanted to hurt your feelings at the time and I said anything to do that. I'm sorry."

Mia nodded and offered Jenn a comforting smile as she sat across from her.

"I'm sorry for just showing up the way we did. But I don't think there was no correct way to do it."

"I know. It wasn't your fault. I just want you guys to know, that it still might not be easy for me to deal with all this, but I'm trying."

Mia and Jenn exchanged a smile before Jenn went back to typing.

"Why don't you go to sleep, Jenn. You've been drinking." Sam said, trying to take her laptop from her.

"I'm fine." Jenn replied, pulling her laptop back from him. "The anger killed my drunken high. I'm sober. Thanks."

Sam rolled his eyes as he went to his duffle and grabbed his laptop.

"So this was the chick's pet?" Dean asked as he took out the cat skull from the box.

"Well, she was obsessed." Sam said, sitting next to Mia and turning on his laptop.

"I think you mean crazy."

"Alright, so cat skull, uh, grains-of-paradise seed, devil's shoestring. Mix 'em well, you got yourself a summoning spell, yeah?" Mia asked, taking the cat skull from Dean.

"Demon?"

"Nope. God." Jenn said, turning around her computer, showing the webpage about Veritas, the Goddess of Truth.

"Corey was so desperate for the truth about her boyfriend's cheating heart, she went digging around. Nothing panned out, so she went looking for a different kind of help." Sam said as he read the webpage.

"Opened a door she couldn't close." Mia said.

"Yeah. Now anyone in town who asks aloud for the truth invokes Veritas. And she doesn't just give it to you. She slams you with it until you kill yourself and she gets her tribute." Jenn said. "It'll explain a lot."

"So, all that 'tribute' vanishing from the morgue. What do you think, uh, Soylent Green situation?" Dean asked.

"Gods got to eat, too. Which means we got to take her out or you're on the menu."

"Alright, well, what do we know, besides crazy cat lady?"

"Well, dogs are her Achilles heel." Sam said, looking up from the laptop.

"Naturally."

"And she was a pretty hands-on goddess back in the day. Her thing was coming down from the mountain to speak truth to the masses. She wanted more than tribute. She wanted to be worshipped."

"An attention whore."

"If you want to put it that way." Mia said.

"And what is the 21st-century version of speaking truth to the masses?"

* * *

Sam and Dean walked out of the television studio, carrying a computer.

"So you really think this God is slumming as some farm-league Diane Sawyer?" Sam asked.

"Call it a hunch." Dean replied.

Dean paid off the door man as he walked back towards the building. Sam put the computer into the trunk of the impala before they took off.

* * *

Sitting on the edges of their beds, the television studio's computer ran through Sam's laptop, playing the dailies of the news show 'Frank Talk'. Sam pressed the play button, starting it.

"_I'm Ashley_…" The news reporter, Ashley Frank, said before coughing. "_I'm Ashley Frank, bringing you 'Frank Talk'. Let's do that again_."

"_Okay, still rolling."_ A voice said behind the camera.

"_I'm Ashley Frank, bringing_ you _'Frank Talk'. Again. I'm Ashley Frank. Are organic fruits and veggies really worth the cost?"_

Dean and Jenn sat back on the bed, both of them drinking coffee and eating a donut.

"She's creepy. I mean, the hair alone. I don't know, man. Maybe there's nothing here." Dean said.

"Maybe." Sam said, increasing the speed on the video as Mia yawned from next to him.

The video continues through the night until morning. Dean now sat at the table eating pizza with Mia, Jenn was asleep in the bed as Sam continued watching the video.

"_...Okay...We'll ask the councilman ourselves." _Ashley continued as increased speed.

In the background was a big house and a dog barking at her.

"A_re we still rolling?" _Ashley asked nervously.

"Hold on. Check this out." Sam said, rewinding a few frames before pausing.

Dean and Mia came over, seeing where Sam paused.

"Zoom in on that." Dean said.

Sam zoomed in on Ashley Frank's eyes, showing that they had a strange glow to them.

* * *

From outside the television studio, Dean started the impala and followed Ashley in her red convertible to her house. He parked outside and they all watch her as she walked inside her house.

"Looks pretty normal, right?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure inside it's chock full of creep." Dean replied as the lights in the house turn on. Dean held up four knives and handed them to each hunter in the car. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Sam opened up a jar of blood.

"And that's...?"

"Dog's blood."

"Do I even want to know where you got that?"

"Probably not."

"Poor dog." Jenn muttered.

Dean and Mia kept watch on the house as Sam and Jenn dipped the knives in the dog's blood. They saw Ashley walk down the staircase before Sam and Jenn handed them back their knives.

"Alright, let's do this." Mia said.

The four hunters got out of the impala and entered Ashley's house. They had barely ventured in and noticed that it seemed normal.

"So where's all the creep?" Sam asked.

All Sam received was a shrug as they all followed a cat downstairs. They stopped at a mosaic of Veritas, which happened to look exactly like the one from Jenn's research. They followed the cat into the next room, where said cat was on a gurney, licking a bloody mutilated corpse. In the middle of the room was a gutted, bleeding torso. On the left side of the room, the body of the dentist was on another gurney.

"You came for dinner." A voice said from behind them.

They all turned around to see Ashley/Veritas, who waved her hand, sending the hunters flying backwards, all of them crashing to the ground and falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sam was the first to wake up, finding himself and everyone else tied up to a post. Jenn woke up next to him and they both noticed Dean and Mia tied up at the nearby post next to them. They both watched as Veritas put their knives in the drawer. It was then Dean and Mia's turn to regain consciousness; both of them immediately noticing the bloody torso hanging nearby.

"Mm. Sit tight. You're up next." Veritas said, walking to the body of the dentist.

Dean, Jenn and Mia watched in a bit of shock as Sam quietly takes his knife out of his sleeve. Veritas opened the mouth of the dentist, reaching inside with a pair of pliers. Sam began to cut away at the rope holding him and Jenn as he communicated a look with her and then Dean.

"The tongue is the tastiest part. It's where the lies roll off." Veritas continued, as she removed the tongue and took a bite. "I cannot wait to eat yours. I mean, I've seen liars before, but the four of you? Gold standard."

Veritas put down the tongue and walked over to Dean and Mia as Sam continued to cut.

"Point of professional pride." Dean said.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Dean. You know what happens when you base your life on lies, right? The truth comes along and... So, while you've still got your tongue, God knows you've got an earful. I think it's your turn to spill some. How about we play a little truth or truth? What should we ask Dean first, hmm? Something...personal about you?" Veritas asked, looking at Sam. "Hey, Dean, I'm curious. What do you really feel about your brother?"

"…Better now. As of yesterday, I wanted to kill him in his sleep." Dean replied reluctantly, earning a look of surprise from Sam. "I thought he was a monster. But now I think..."

"Now you think what?"

"He's just acting like me."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the gig. You're covered in blood until you're covered in your own blood. Half the time, you're about to die. Like right now. I told myself I wanted out... that I wanted a family_._"

Veritas looked over to Jenn, smug smile on her face before looking back to Dean.

"But you were lying."

"No. But what I'm good at...is slicing throats. I ain't a father. I'm a killer. And there's no changing that. I know that now."

Veritas gently patted Dean on the shoulder as Dean took his turn to look over to Jenn. Jenn immediately broke eye contact with Dean, feeling horrible. Here she was bitching and moaning about her feelings while Dean was struggling with his own.

"So, Sam walking back into your life must have been a relief. Hmm? Mallory to your Mickey. And how do you feel about the band getting back together? Hmm, Sam?" Veritas continued, going over to Sam.

"Look...what we do...is hard." Sam said. "But...we watch out for each other."

Mia gently nudged Dean as much as she could. He looked over to her and she lightly motioned to a hook nearby with her head. Dean followed her line of sight and looked over to Mia, silently communicating a plan.

"And that's what's important. And that's it. That's the truth." Sam continued.

"No. No, it's not." Veritas said in shock, slightly backing away from Sam.

"You said yourself, I can't lie."

"How are you doing that? That's not possible. You're lying to me!"

"No, I'm not!"

"What are you?" Veritas attention turned to Dean, Jenn and Mia. "What is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? I doubt that. I doubt anything that comes out of your mouth right now. You're not human."

"What?" The three hunters asked in unison.

"You didn't know that? Now, that I believe."

Sam finally cut through the rope and got up, leaving the knife on the ground. He grabbed at one of the dog's blood soaked knives and went after Veritas. Jenn grabbed the knife Sam left behind and went to cut Dean and Mia free as Veritas landed a series of punches on Sam, who fell back and dropped the knife.

As Jenn finished cutting the rope, Veritas began to choke Sam. Dean was the first off the ground as he grabbed the hook and stabbed Veritas in the back with it. Angrily she let go of Sam and turned around, her human face turning into a monster. As she was distracted by Dean, Mia picked up the knife Sam dropped and stabbed her in the heart.

Veritas's face turned back to normal, grabbing at the knife in her chest before she fell to the ground, dead.

As Sam stood up, Dean grabbed one of Veritas's knives and held it out, blade first, in front of him. Sam looked at Dean in shock as his brother held a knife towards him.

"Dean, it's me." Sam said, immediately going on the defensive.

Jenn and Mia watched, unsure of how to handle the situation. Was that really Sam? Veritas did say he wasn't human, but…they were confused, they didn't know what to do.

"You are not my brother." Dean said, slowly moving forward as Sam walked backwards.

"Just listen—"

"What are you?"

"I'm me, Dean. Look, please, just let me explain."

"Why the hell should I believe anything you say?"

"Okay, okay. You want the truth? Here it is. Here it is. God's honest. She was right. There's something wrong with me, really wrong. I've known it for a while. I lied to you. Yeah. And...I let you get turned by that vamp. Because I knew there was a cure, Dean and we needed in that nest! And I knew you could handle it!"

Jenn angrily began to stalk forward upon hearing that Sam let Dean get turned into a vampire. She wanted to punch him, but Mia grabbed Jenn, holding her back.

"Handle it?! I could've died! I could've killed Jenn."

"And that should stop me cold. But I-I just don't feel it."

"You what?"

"Ever since I came back, I am a-a better hunter than I've ever been! Nothing scares me anymore! Cause I can't feel it. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think...I need help."

Sam looked at Dean, turning on his puppy dog eyes. Jenn stopped fighting Mia's grip as Dean turned around, his emotions displayed on his face. He exchanged a look with Jenn and Mia, both of them silently communicating that they knew what he was going to do and that they supported the decision he made.

Dean turned around, Sam looked hopeful at his brother. Hesitating for a moment, Dean punched Sam causing Sam to fall to the ground. Dean went onto the ground and repeatedly punched Sam viciously. Once the women saw he was unconscious, they went to stop Dean.

Mia grabbed Dean's arm to get him to stop as Jenn gently laid her hand over his fist. Dean looked up at the two women before looking at the bloody unconscious Sam.

"Why don't you take a breather? I'll find something to tie him up with, okay?" Mia suggested as Dean slowly stood up, his angry eyes not leaving Sam.

"Come on, Dean." Jenn said gently, grabbing his arm and leading him out of the room.

Dean reluctantly walked out of the room as Mia began to look for some more rope. Jenn led him upstairs and to the impala. The two stood in complete silence for a moment before Jenn leaned in and hugged him. Dean's arms slowly found their way around her waist as Jenn's hand gently stroked the back of his head.

"I could apologize for what I said to you, but it wouldn't be enough." Jenn said, pulling away enough to look him in the eyes. "But I'm sorry anyway. I should've tried to understand what you could've been going through."

Dean lightly nodded before pulling her close again. Right now, after everything that happened and how angry he was, he really just wanted to hold her and not talk about anything right now. Especially between them, they could both apologize until they're blue in the face, but at the moment, it wouldn't help anyone feel better.

* * *

Dean and Jenn carried Sam from the back of the impala into the motel room where Mia was setting up a chair. It didn't take them long to have Sam tied down to it.

"Should we try calling on Cass and Camille?" Mia asked.

"I don't think they'll show up." Jenn replied with a shrug. "All I know is, I need a drink before we try and find out exactly what's going on with him."

Jenn grabbed the bottle of whiskey nearby taking a swig before offering the bottle to Dean. Dean looked at it for a moment before taking a drink himself. He offered it to Mia, who decided she could use one too.

Clearing her throat, Jenn sighed and looked up to the ceiling before speaking.

"Cass, mom. If you can hear me, we need your help. Veritas, the goddess of the freaking truth, claimed that Sam wasn't human and we need to know what he is. Please." Jenn spoke to no one in particular.

Everyone waited for a few moments, hoping the two angels would show but they never did.

"So much for that." Mia said to herself.

Rubbing a hand over his face, Dean went to the door and walked out. Mia was about to go after him, but Jenn stopped her.

"We should let him have a minute." Jenn said, as much as she wanted to go after him.

Mia nodded, picking up the bottle of whiskey and taking a drink.

"You okay?" Jenn continued.

"It's been a whole year. One year I've been with Sam, or whatever this is, and I didn't even consider the fact that he wasn't human."

"He passed all the tests."

"But I should have known better. I mean, I know Sam. I married the guy for god sake. I thought that maybe he changed because of what happened in the cage but…deep down, I knew something wasn't quite right. I chose to ignore it because maybe I wanted so badly to believe that it's just a different Sam."

"We'll find out what's wrong him."

"What if we don't? We both know if we can't figure out what he is, we might have to kill him. I don't think I can do that."

"Neither can Dean. He might be mad right now, but if anyone could get to the bottom of it, it's him."

Mia nodded and took another drink of whiskey. The door opened and Dean walked through it with Castiel and Camille in tow.

"How'd you manage that?" Mia asked Dean in slight surprise. "Jenn tried calling, you know."

"I know and we're sorry. We got a little caught up." Camille replied.

Jenn sighed, lightly rolling her eyes before turning around. Taking the bottle of whiskey from Mia, she sat down at the nearby table. Sam began to wake up, grunting as he felt pain shoot through his head.

"You're right. He looks terrible." Castiel said to Dean. "You did this?"

Dean nodded as Castiel and Camille walked over to Sam.

"Cass? Cam—" Sam started before struggling against his ropes. "Let me go."

"Has he been feverish?"

"Have you?" Dean asked Sam.

"No. Why?" Sam asked.

"Is he speaking in tongues?" Castiel asked before turning to Sam. "Are you speaking in tongues?"

"No. What are you...are you diagnosing me?" Sam asked incredulously.

"You better hope they can." Dean replied.

"You really think that this is—"

"What, you think that there's a clinic out there for people who just pop out of hell wrong? He asks, you answer! Then you shut your hole. You got it?"

"How much do you sleep?" Camille asked with a sigh.

"I don't." Sam replied.

"At all?" Dean asked.

"Not since I got back."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Dean asked Mia.

"I didn't know. I sleep so I can't keep track of his sleeping patterns or lack of." Mia replied.

"And it never occurred to you that there might be something off about that?" Dean turned, asking Sam.

"Of course it did, Dean. I-I just never told you." Sam said.

"What?"

"Sam...what are you feeling now?" Camille continued.

"I feel like my nose is broken." Sam replied with a scoff.

"No, that's a physical sensation. How do you feel?" Castiel added.

"Well, I think—"

"Feel."

"I...don't know."

Castiel began to roll up his left sleeve as Camille went over to Jenn's duffle and pulled out a belt.

"This will be unpleasant."

"What—?"

"Bite down on this. If there's someplace that you find soothing, you should go there. In your mind." Castiel told Sam.

Camille put Jenn's belt in Sam's mouth as Castiel's hand reached into Sam's chest, like he did with Aaron Birch a while back. Sam bit down as hard as he could on the belt as he grunted out his pain. Jenn, Dean and Mia watched on as Castiel pulled his hand out. Sam's mouth dropped the belt as he began to breathe heavily as the pain subsided.

"Did you find anything?" Camille asked.

"No." Castiel replied.

"So that's good news?" Mia asked.

"I'm afraid not. Physically, he's perfectly healthy."

"Then what?"

"It's his soul. It's gone."

Silence fell amongst the hunters as they tried to comprehend what Castiel was saying.

"I'm-I'm sorry. One more time, like we're five. What do you mean, he's got no—" Dean started.

"Somehow, when Sam was resurrected, it was without his soul."

"So, where is it?" Mia asked.

"My guess is...still in the cage with Michael and Lucifer."

"So, is he even still Sam?" Jenn asked.

"Well, you pose an interesting philosophical question."

"Well, then, just get it back." Dean said.

"Dean—"

"Well, you pulled me out."

"It took several angels to rescue you, and you weren't nearly as well guarded. Sam's soul is in Lucifer's cage. There's a difference, a big difference. It's not possible."

"There's got to be a way." Mia said.

"So, are you gonna untie me?" Sam asked.

"No." Jenn, Dean and Mia replied in unison.

"Listen, I'm not gonna—"

"Sam, how the hell am we even supposed to let you out of this room?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I'm not some psycho. I didn't want you to get hurt. I was just trying to stop the vamps. I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again. Please let me go."

"You're kidding, right?"

"That apology really sucked, Sam. It wasn't even convincing." Jenn said.

"Well, what are you gonna do, just keep me locked up in here forever?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe." Mia replied, rubbing her head as she felt a headache setting in.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Dean added.

"Okay, fine, look, I get it. I was wrong. But I'm telling you I-I'm trying to get right. It's still me." Sam said.

"Is it?"

"Yes. So just let me go."

"No way in hell."

"I didn't want it to come to this. You're not gonna hold me, Dean. Not here, not in a panic room, not anywhere. You're stuck with the soulless guy, so you might as well work with me." Silence filled the room once more. "Let's fix this."

Dean walked over to Sam's chair and pulled out his knife. He looked back at Jenn and Mia, who both lightly nodded.

"I'm gonna be watching every move you make."

"Fine. Sounds about right to me."

Dean cut Sam free before turning to Castiel.

"Cass, clean him up."

Castiel walked over to am and laid his fingers on Sam's forehead, completely healing him and cleaning up the blood on his face.

"Alright, if we're gonna figure out what happened to your soul, then we need to find who yanked you out. You both say you don't know?" Dean asked both Sam and Mia.

"No idea." Mia said.

"Then we start a list. If it's so hard to spring someone out of the box, then who's got that kind of muscle?"

"I don't know. You have no memory of your resurrection?" Camille asked Sam.

"I woke up in a field. That's all I got." Sam replied.

"How about you, Mia?"

"Same." Mia said.

"No clues? None?" Jenn asked.

"I've got one." Sam replied after a moment.

"Okay, first thing's first. Mia, I'm sorry, but we should check out if your soul is still in tact."

Mia sighed, hoping they wouldn't have to. She pulled out a chair and sat on it.

"Where's the belt?" Mia asked nonchalantly.

* * *

Dean drove up to Samuel's compund. In front are quite a few cars that weren't there last time they were.

"Gramps throws a barbecue, leave us off the e-vite list?" Dean asked as the four hunters got out of the car.

"Sam!" Christian called as he walked outside. "Ahh. Dean, Jenn and Mia." He added.

"Hello, Newman. Where's the man?"

Before Christian could reply, Samuel cleared his throat from the door frame.

"Come right on in." Samuel said.

Dean looked back at Jenn instinctively and she nodded, following Sam and Mia inside.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Jenn said as they entered his den.

"What's wrong?"

"The day you got back, what happened?" Dean asked.

"We've been over this."

"Well, recap it for our wingmen."

Castiel and Camille appeared in the room.

"This Camille and Castiel? You're…different…scrawnier than I pictured." Samuel said to the two angels.

"This is a vessel. Our true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler building." Castiel replied.

"Alright, alright, quit bragging. So, you were dead, and..." Dean started to Castiel before going back to Samuel.

"And, pow, I was on Elton Ridge. Don't know how. Don't know why. I got nothing to hide, guys."

"Well, you mind if Cass here double-checks?"

Samuel nodded and sat back. Camille motioned for Samuel's belt, who in turn, gave it to her. She placed it in his mouth right before Castiel's hand went into Samuel's chest. Samuel screamed in pain through the belt. Christian then burst through the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." Sam said, holding Christian back.

"What the hell?" Christian asked as Castiel pulled his hand out of Samuel's chest.

"Angel cavity search." Mia replied.

"I'm fine, Christian. Just give us a minute." Samuel said, breathing heavily.

"But—"

"Just give us a minute."

Christian reluctantly did as he was asked and left them in private.

"What the hell was that about?" Samuel asked.

"His soul is intact." Castiel said to the four younger hunters.

"What? Of course I have a–what's going on, Sam?"

"Whatever dragged me out...left a piece behind. Only in me." Sam replied. "I know Mia didn't know, she was with me the whole time. But the question is did you know?"

"No, but I-I knew it was something. I...you're a hell of a hunter, Sam, but...the truth is, sometimes you scare me. So, what's the deal here? How do we fix this? How do we get his soul back?"

"We don't know yet, but we have to." Mia replied.

"Well, I'm here to help, of course. What leads you working?"

"A bunch of dead ends and you."

"Well, then, we'll just have to dig."

"Guys…we have to get back." Camille said abruptly.

"You're leaving?" Dean asked.

"We're in the middle of a civil war."

"You better tear the attic up, try to find something to help Sam."

"Of course. Your problems always come first. We'll be in touch." Castiel said sarcastically before he and Camille disappeared.

"Would've asked them to stick around for a beer." Samuel said.

"So, what's with the book club outside?" Jenn asked.

"Putting together a hunt."

"That's a lot of guys for one hunt."

"You found him, didn't you?" Sam asked Samuel.

"Who?" Jenn and Dean asked in unison.

"He's got a lead on the alpha vamp." Mia replied, remembering what they talked about last time her and Sam were hunting with the Campbell's.

"Do you?" Dean asked Samuel.

"Maybe. Yeah." Samuel replied.

"How'd you track him down?"

"We're good."

"That's all I get? 'We're good'?"

"When's the run?" Sam asked.

"Dawn."

"You didn't call me? Why?"

"Cause of me and Jenn. You don't trust us very much, do you? Especially when it comes to big game like this." Dean replied for Samuel, noticing the look in his eyes.

"That's not true." Samuel denied.

"Okay, well, then, we're in." Dean said, looking over to Jenn, who shrugged her approval.

"No offense, but—"

"So you don't trust us."

"No, I just don't know you. Not like I know Sam and Mia."

"Alright. You call the plays. One hundred percent. We're here to listen."

"Since when?"

"Big daddy bloodsucker? I ain't gonna miss that. But this is your deal. Okay? We get it. We'll follow your lead. I trust you and Jenn trusts me."

Samuel looked over at Jenn for a moment.

"You don't trust me, do you Jenn?" Samuel asked Jenn, who eyed him warily as she leaned against the wall.

Smug smirk on her face, Jenn straightened up and walked out the door.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Mia followed Jenn outside the compound.

"I don't trust him. He's hiding something." Jenn said almost immediately.

"Me too." Dean added.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"We can feel it. And if you weren't Robo-Sam, you'd feel it, too."

"He is acting suspicious, Sam." Mia said after a moment, earning a look from Sam. "What? You and Samuel went all secretive on me after you captured them."

"Huh." Sam said.

"What?" Dean replied.

"Just…you. Saying you don't trust family."

"Look, we hang close, we blend in, we see what we can pick up."

"You think Samuel's connected to this whole soul thing?"

"He could still be the only lead we got." Mia said.

* * *

Dean quietly walked through the hallways of the compound and over to Samuel's office. Looking around, he began to pick the lock on the door. It wasn't long after he started when he heard a noise from around the corner.

"You lost, Dean?" Christian asked as he rounded the corner.

"Had to make a phone call. Just needed some privacy." Dean replied, showing Christian his cell phone.

"Oh. Samuel's locked office is pretty private."

"Wasn't locked."

"Who you calling?"

"Your wife. Let her know I'm not gonna make it over tonight."

"You know, I've tried playing nice, Dean, but I think I'm done."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that you're a bigger knob than you've been letting on?"

"I'm the guy who's been here, doing my job. Who are you? You think we need you or your wife here? You walk around like you're playing pro tennis. Only action you've seen lately is between your slut wife's legs."

Dean grabbed Christian by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"You sure you want to come with us tomorrow? Accidents happen." Christian continued.

Taking control of his temper, Dean let go of Christian and straighten his shirt.

"Hmm. Don't worry, man. I got your back." Dean said calmly, backing away.

Christian smugly smiled and scoffed as he walked away from Dean.

* * *

_Jenn held open the door for Alex and Samantha before holding the door to her motel room open. They had just gotten finished with a hunt and unfortunately, they had just lost one of their own: Isabella. She was killed by the same demon that killed her uncle Dean, mother and father: Ruby. _

_The older hunter watched as her son threw his duffle onto the floor and began pacing angrily as her daughter sat on the bed and began to lightly cry. She sighed to herself, knowing she'd have to call Dawn and Tori to tell them the news. Jenn sat at the table and ran her hands through her hair as she silently watched her two children react to another death of the family._

"_How could that plan gone wrong, mom?" Alex asked angrily as he continued pacing. "You said it was foolproof. That demon bitch should be dead."_

"_I don't know what happened, Alex. I'm sorry. Ruby somehow found a way to be two steps ahead of us." Jenn replied calmly._

"_She's always two fucking steps ahead of us."_

"_I honestly didn't think she'd see it coming this time."_

"_This is your fault." Samantha said, from out of the blue. "If you wouldn't have even bothered to raise us as hunters, Isabella would still be alive."_

"_Samantha—"_

"_No. I can't do this anymore. As soon as my dad died, you should have given up on tracking down Ruby. Clearly after all this time she's still a few steps ahead of you. Instead you decide it would be a good idea to train us to be hunters when we could've done more with our lives. We could have gone to college like my dad and made something of ourselves. But you did the opposite. And now Isabella's dead."_

_Alex stood by quietly, looking between his mother and sister. For the longest time, he, Samantha and Isabella had begun to resent her for bringing them into this life. The three had dreams of doing much more than hunting with their lives. Would it have been nice to know in case of an emergency? Of course. But to bring them out onto the road to avenge his father's, aunt Mia's and uncle Sammy's death? According to his mother, revenge never ended well._

"_I'm sorry, mom. She's right." Alex said quietly._

Jenn woke up abruptly from the backseat of the impala. She looked around to gather her surroundings, sighing to herself when she saw Mia asleep on the window next to her and Sam and Dean in the front seat.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he glanced between the road and the review mirror.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jenn replied, reluctantly resting her head against her arm and the window.

These dreams were driving her up the wall. Either they were of Isabella, Samantha and Alex following in their parent's footsteps and being okay with it, or they resented her for it. In her dreams, she was always alone because Sam, Mia and Dean were dead. No matter what she did, she couldn't get the dreams to stop. For now, she knew she'd had to live with them until she could find a solution.

She just hoped she could sleep enough to feel rested. Otherwise, she would be putting herself, Dean, Sam and Mia in danger while they were on the job.


	7. Family Matters

Back with another chapter! I sadly do not own Sam and Dean Winchester. I only own Jenn Santos (Winchester) and co-own Mia Alexander (Winchester) with Bree.

* * *

Everyone stood outside their cars and unpacked their guns, machetes and other supplies. Christian turned around and handed Samuel his shotgun as he turned to address the group

Sam, Mia, Dean and Jenn walked through a small gate with Samuel and the rest of the Campbell hunters. They stopped as Samuel, who led the way, stopped.

"The house is just over the hill. About a dozen vamps and the alpha. We got one shot at this son of a bitch." Samuel said, putting the strap of his shotgun on his shoulder. "Christian and Mia, take flank. The rest of you are with me and Sam. Jenn, Dean, Gwen... hang back, sweep any stragglers we flush out." Dean and Jenn exchanged a look. "Problem, Dean?"

"No, sir." Dean replied.

"Jenn?"

"No." Jenn said, faking a smile.

"I'm in the rear with the rejects?" Gwen asked.

Clenching her jaw, Jenn contemplated going after Gwen for that comment. She did not like any single member of the Campbell family and to top it off, she was freaking tired.

"I'll show you a fucking reject." Jenn said before being held back by Dean.

"Calm down. It's okay." Dean mumbled to Jenn.

Lightly rolling her eyes, Jenn backed off. Slightly satisfied with Dean's ability to keep Jenn calm, Samuel nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Samuel said.

Sam walked forward, and stopped next to Dean.

"Don't worry. It's fine." Sam told Dean.

"No, nothing's fine. You're not fine. Go. Go." Dean replied.

"Keep her sane, huh? I have a feeling she'll swing on anyone who pisses her off today." Mia said to Dean.

"I got her."

Mia nodded as she went to her spot with Christian. Dean, Jenn and Gwen waited around as they waited for any vampires to find their way to them.

"Sorry about the reject thing." Gwen said to Jenn and Dean.

"We've been called worse." Dean replied.

"I just, uh, get sick of getting left behind. Think it's probably cause I remind him of his daughter or something."

"Well, you do speak your mind."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

They heard branches snapping in the distance, causing the three to look in the direction of the sound. Pulling out their machetes, Dean was the first to slowly venture forward towards the sound. Suddenly, Gwen was tackled to the ground by a vampire before it turned on Jenn, pushing her against a stone wall. Dean briefly struggled with the vampire before he found himself on the ground. Before the vampire could do anything further, his head was cut off, blood spraying on the side of Dean's face and the body landing on Dean.

Jenn got up and helped Dean push the headless corpse off of him as Gwen looked at Dean, small smirk on her face.

"You're welcome." Gwen said with a smirk.

Dean was on his feet as he picked up his machete and wiped the blood of his face. Gunshots sounded in the distance, causing Dean to go off running towards the gunshots.

"Dean!" Jenn called, going after him.

"We're supposed to wait here!" Gwen called to Jenn and Dean.

They came to a stop at a gate in front of the house, seeing the bodies of at least three vampires and one hunter. Dean tried to open the gate to no avail, but he looked up and recognized something from the vision he had when he was a vampire. Jenn lightly tapped his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts, showing them that they could go around.

Going around to the side of the house, the two hunters found more bodies on the ground. As they looked around, they heard a knocking on the window.

"Dean, Jenn!" A girl, one of the Campbell hunters, called from inside the house.

Before either one of them could make a move, the girl was pulled back from the window and was followed shortly after by blood spatter on the window. Jenn was about to run inside before being held back by Dean.

"Dean, we have to get in there." Jenn insisted as she struggled against him.

"If we go in there, we're as good as dead." Dean replied. "That thing is an alpha and we don't know if we can even kill it."

Jenn stopped fighting, looking sadly between Dean and the bloody window before nodding.

"Sam!" A voice called in the distance.

Jenn and Dean followed where the voice came from, hiding around a corner when they saw the group with Sam and Samuel. One held up an IV of dead man's blood as they led the alpha vampire, held by chains and a cover over his head. They watched the alpha vampire struggle for a moment as he was being led to the van. Unfortunately for him, he was weakened by the dead man's blood.

Dean noticed the nails of the alpha vampire and lost himself once more in the thoughts of his vision. He quickly snapped back into reality, leading the way back to their place with Gwen. Sure enough, when they got there, Gwen was waiting by one of the trucks.

"Where were you?" Gwen asked the two angrily.

Before Dean could reply, Samuel walked up with his group.

"Everything all right here?" Samuel asked.

Silence stood between the three, trying to decide who would be the first to speak.

"Just, uh, chopped up a runner. No big deal. How'd it go?" Gwen spoke up.

"Rough, but one alpha down."

"Where is it? Want to pay my last respects." Dean asked.

"Well, bring marshmallows. Already on the pyre."

Samuel got into the passenger side of one of the trucks. Dean and Jenn exchanged a knowing look as the truck drove away.

* * *

_You sure you had no idea?_ Jenn's text to Mia read.

Mia looked over at Jenn and nodded her head before replying. This was their way of having a quiet conversation behind Dean and Sam's backs whenever they were in the car and they didn't want them to know what was being talked about.

_Jenn, I swear on my father's grave I had no idea. Samuel always stuck me with Christian and he never went with Samuel. Now that you tell me what's been happening, it might have been so he could keep an eye on me._

Jenn looked up from her phone and over to Mia, searching for any hint of a lie. And, dammit, she couldn't find one.

"Things go okay back there?" Dean asked Sam as he drove.

"Fine." Sam replied.

"Nothing weird?"

Sam shook his head. Dean looked at the review mirror at Jenn, who shook her head, signaling to him that Mia didn't know anything. Dean then pulled over the car and shut off the engine before getting out, clearly mad.

Confused, Sam got out and stand by the door as the girls waited inside, knowing Sam was probably gonna get torn a new one.

"Jenn and I saw you walk that alpha out the door, Sam. Now, call me crazy... But that seems weird."

"Oh." Sam replied with a sigh.

"'Oh'?"

"You weren't supposed to know about that. Mia didn't even know."

"Know what?"

"It's just something Samuel's been doing. Catching things, taking them somewhere, grilling them for info."

"Grill. Torture, right? And not telling me, that was his idea?"

"No, it was mine."

"Why?"

"Honestly? Cause you'd mess it up. You shoot first, ask questions later, and we needed to ask questions."

"You know, I-I don't care if you've got soullessness or the freaking mumps, man. You know better than this. Do you even want your soul back?"

"How does that have anything to do–"

"Have you been to the place where Samuel takes them? I mean, have you been in on these interrogations?"

"No, but I hear–"

"Then what does he want? And why? And did it ever occur to you that this is really shady?"

"He's our grandfather."

"Yeah. Yeah, a guy who talks a great game. But you can't assume that family means the same thing to him as it does to us. He's not dad." Silence fell between the two brothers for a moment, Dean realizing that it didn't faze Sam what was really going on. "Wow. You don't see it, do you?"

"What?"

"You've got no instinct. I mean, you are seriously messed up."

"Thanks."

"I'm not kidding, man. Nobody's forcing you to work with me, okay? But if we do this...I drive the bus, I call the shots, and you tell me everything, whether you think it's important or not, because trust me, you can't tell the difference. Or, you know what, go. Go with Samuel. See how that goes. It's up to you."

* * *

Sam opened the door to Samuel's office as he packed things in a duffle.

"Samuel?" Sam called, walking in, surprising the older hunter.

"Damn, kid. Learn how to knock. Where's your brother?" Samuel replied.

"Gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean he left about an hour ago with Jenn and Mia. The three of them and I just weren't seeing eye to eye anymore I guess."

"That's too bad."

"I want in."

"In?"

"On the interrogations, on everything. I can help. This family…this is it for me now. Whatever you need, I'll do."

"Yeah, I know you will."

"Great."

"But until we can figure out this soul business of yours, I need you to keep doing what you're doing."

"But I can—"

"No you can't." Sam looked at his grandfather and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Right."

Sam then turned around and walked out of the office, heading outside the compound. He then walked to the nearby van and turned on the tracking device in Samuel's cell phone before putting it back. Closing the door of the van, he walked down the way to the impala and got in.

"Hey." Dean said in slight surprise.

"You didn't think I'd come back." Sam replied.

"I figured 60/40."

Sam slightly nodded, agreeing with Dean's decision on that.

"So, Samuel didn't take the bait. So I went with plan B." Sam took out his laptop.

"We had a plan B?" Jenn asked, thinking aloud.

"Fired up the GPS on one of his cell phones. We should be able to track him right to the alpha."

"The old man won't notice?" Dean asked.

"Oh no." Mia replied. "Trust me. He thinks velcro is big news."

"There. Got him." Sam said.

Dean started the engine and followed Sam's directions. Mia sat back and looked at Sam for a moment. She realized that he may have no soul, but he seems to be almost reverting back to the old Sam when he's here with Dean. Maybe there could be hope for him.

* * *

Dean followed Samuel's track to an old warehouse. The four hunters in the impala watched as Samuel and Christian went inside. Dean turned off the engine and they got out. When they reached the door, they found that it was locked.

"What is that?" Jenn asked, noticing the smudge of blood on the door.

Sam ran his finger over it and held it out to her.

"Dean man's blood?" Sam replied.

"Smart. Lock the place down with vamp repellent." Dean said.

Dean pulled out his lock pick and began to work on the lock as Sam, Jenn and Mia pulled out their machetes, keeping look out for vampires or other hunters. Dean got them in quickly, holding the door open for the rest before walking in.

The four hunters headed down the hallway, exploring the warehouse until they heard electricity crackling, of course almost after being caught by Christian. Following the sound, they ended up at a room where they saw Samuel, Christian and another Campbell hunter, Paul, with the Alpha Vampire, who was tied down to a chair with his feet nailed down in a chain link cage.

"Where is it? Answer the question. Where is it? How do we find it?" Samuel asked the Alpha Vampire.

The Alpha Vampire refused to answer, so the electricity turned back on; the Vampire not having the reaction Samuel would have hoped for.

"Ouch. Stop. That hurts." the Alpha Vampire said sarcastically as the electricity turned off.

"This…this is club med compared to what we have planned for you. I got—I got all the time in the world."

"Well, that makes two of us."

The Campbell hunters walked out of the room, leaving the Alpha Vampire alone. As Mia got a little closer to the door, her machete lightly hit the door, making a slight sound, causing the Alpha Vampire to laugh.

"Are you four going to hide all night? Come on out." the Alpha Vampire said, causing the four hunters to walk into the room. "How can I help you?"

"We got some questions for you, skippy, since you're going nowhere fast." Dean replied.

"Don't be so sure."

"Yeah? Locked down pretty tight. And with all that dead man's blood rushing through your veins, not sure you got enough juice to fire up that psychic bat signal of yours, do you?"

"True. Not near enough juice for that...Dean."

"I didn't realize we were on a first name basis."

"Of course we are. After all, you were my child for a time. Dean, tell me, did you enjoy it?"

"I'm asking the questions here, fright night."

Dean walked over to the electric box and flipped the switch.

"When your kind first huddled around the fire, I was the thing in the dark. Now you think you can hurt me?" Dean turned off the electricity. "I have all night. Anyway, I'm happy to tell you whatever you want to know."

"Why?" Jenn asked.

"Why? Because soon, I'll be ankle deep in your blood, sucking the marrow from your bones."

"So you're really it. The first of your species."

"The very first."

"But if you're the first—who made you?" Sam asked.

"We all have our mothers. Even me."

"What does that mean?" Mia asked, earning a chuckle from the Alpha Vampire.

"And what's with the big surge of vamps lately? I mean, it's like–" Dean started.

"—like we're going to war." the Alpha Vampire finished.

"Why? What's going on? Why did Samuel bring you here?" Mia asked once more.

The Alpha Vampire sniffed the air, four times, one for each hunter. His eyes stopped on Sam.

"You smell cold. You have no soul. What an oddity. Do you feel how empty you are? What is it like to have no soul? Answer my question."

"You first. You're the one in the cage." Sam replied.

"The thing about souls…if you've got one, of course, is they're predictable. You die, you go up or down. Where do my kind go?"

"Alright, enough with the sermon, freak." Dean said.

"I'm trying to answer the question. Now, when we 'freaks' die, where do we go? Not heaven, not hell. So?"

"Legoland?"

"Little rusty on our dante, children?"

"Purgatory." Sam, Jenn and Mia said in unison.

"Purgatory? Purgatory's real?" Dean asked.

"Oh, stupid cattle. Of course. And it is filled with the soul of every hungry thing like me that ever walked this earth. Now, where is it? That is the mystery. And that is what your kindhearted granddaddy is trying to beat out of me." the Alpha Vampire said.

"Samuel brought you here to find out where purgatory is?" Jenn asked.

"I keep telling him…how would I know such a thing? But he refuses to untie me."

"You know exactly where it is. Why does Samuel care about any of this?" Sam replied.

"He doesn't care. He does as he is told."

"Well, if the old man's Kermit... whose hand's up his ass?" Dean asked Sam, Jenn and Mia.

Before anyone could offer an idea, they heard the sound of a gun cocking behind them.

"Evening, guys." Samuel said.

The four Winchester hunters collectively sighed to themselves as Samuel motioned for them to leave the room. They were led to the hallway by Samuel and Christian before they were stopped.

"Weapons. All of them." Samuel continued.

Taking out their guns and machetes, Sam, Mia, Jenn and Dean dropped their weapons on the ground in front of them, taking the clips out of the guns.

"Wow, you know, I have seen some stupid in my time, but you take the crown. Putting jaws in a fishbowl? How do you think that's gonna end? I don't know what kind of game you're running—" Dean started.

"What, do you think I'm doing this for kicks?"

"I think you've got the rest of these feebs convinced that you're John Wayne. So whatever you're doing, whatever you're hiding... it's gonna put you and everyone around you in the ground."

Samuel went towards Dean who pushed the gun out of his hands as Sam pinned Christian against the wall. Jenn, Dean and Mia went for their guns on the floor. They went to put their clips in when a gun cocked from down the hall. Dean was the first to look up and see Gwen pointing her gun at them.

"Hi." Gwen said.

"Gwen." Dean replied, putting down the gun and the clip. "And I thought we had something special."

Before anything else could be said, the Campbell and Winchesters heard the screams of Paul in the other room. Samuel looked over to Sam, Jenn, Mia and Dean.

"Grab your stuff." Samuel said.

Not needing to be told twice, they grabbed their guns and machetes before following Samuel, Gwen and Christian into the next room. As they walked in, they saw Paul lying on the floor, dead in a pool of his blood and the Alpha Vampire gone from his cage.

Samuel looked back at Dean and Sam, Dean angrily shaking his head at him. Jenn headed over to Paul to check him in hopes he could still be alive as everyone looked around the room. Eyes ran over the broken jars of dead man's blood and the cage as Jenn sighed to herself, her hopes shot down.

"How much dead man's blood we got left?" Samuel asked Christian.

Christian pulled out two syringes worth of dead man's blood.

"Clearly not enough." Jenn said irritably.

"How long till the alpha's a hundred percent?" Dean asked.

"Hour. Maybe less. We need to get him dosed up and back in the cage." Samuel replied with a sigh.

"No." Dean and Jenn said in unison.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, I don't know what your big plan was, but playing catch is not on the table." Dean said.

"Dean –"

"We take the thing's head off, or it kills us all. You know that."

Samuel looked over to Christian and Gwen, unwilling to admit Dean was right. As for Christian and Gwen, their agreement was on their faces, they didn't even have to say it.

"Okay. We split up. Clear every room. You get a shot, you take it. It's not gonna kill him, but dude will move a lot slower without any kneecaps." Dean continued before turning to Samuel. "And if we make it through this, you, me and Sam are having one hell of a family meeting."

Mia and Jenn exchanged a look. They knew that meeting would not go very well. Both of them were almost thankful that Dean was gonna leave them out of the meeting.

Everyone began to split up into their respective teams: Jenn and Mia, Dean and Gwen, and Sam, Christian and Samuel.

Sam, Christian and Samuel began clearing their part of the warehouse, finding nothing as they moved from room to room.

"You think he ran out?" Christian asked as they reached the last room.

"No." Samuel replied.

Christian turned around to find the Alpha Vampire standing behind him. The Alpha Vampire didn't give Christian a chance to react as he immediately twisted and broke his neck. Samuel raised his shotgun and fired, hitting the Alpha Vampire in the chest. It didn't faze him as he pushed Samuel away from him. Sam then went to cut the Alpha Vampire's head off, but the slash was quickly dodged and Sam was quickly disarmed of his machete and pinned to the wall by his throat.

"The boy with no soul. I've got big plans for you. It's amazing how that pesky, little soul gets in the way. But not for you. You will be the perfect... animal." the Alpha Vampire said, his fangs coming in.

Just as the Alpha Vampire was about to bite Sam, a syringe full of dead man's blood was stabbed into him. As the Alpha Vampire fell to the ground, Sam began to catch his breath, looking at the person who saved him.

"Christian?" Sam asked as Christian's eyes turned black.

Dean, Gwen, Jenn and Mia had just rounded the corner when more demons showed up and picked up the Alpha Vampire. They heard slow clapping and their eyes sight followed the sound, revealing Crowley around the short corner.

"Well, that was dramatic." Crowley said.

"Crowley?" Mia asked in surprise.

"Hello. What an unexpected treat."

"Bring Christian back now." Samuel said.

"I'm sorry?" Crowley asked as he walked from his spot and into the room.

"My nephew! The one you just crammed a demon into!"

"Oh. No. I had him possessed ages ago. Samuel, really. I keep an eye on my investments."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. You two know each other?" Dean asked.

"Not in the biblical sense. More of a business relationship, I'd say."

"You're Crowley's bitch." Sam said to Samuel.

"It's not what you think." Samuel replied.

"It's precisely what you think. That alpha he's caught me is getting him a gold star." Crowley said.

"Since when do you give a crap about vampires?" Jenn asked Crowley.

"Since, uh... what's today, Friday? Since, let's see – mind your business."

"You may as well share with the class, Crowley. We know you're looking for purgatory." Sam added.

"So you heard about that?"

"Yeah. You want to tell us why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Location, location, location. I'm a developer. Purgatory is vast, underutilized, and hell-adjacent, and I want it."

"What for?" Dean asked.

"Best shut your gob. Employees don't question management."

"We ain't your employees."

"Of course you are. Have been for some time now, thanks to Gramps. I don't keep captain chrome dome around for his wit, do I? Samuel knows things. More than any of you, actually. Walking encyclopedia of the creepy and the crawly. And I knew...you four are so hung up on family-loyalty nonsense, he said jump, you'd get froggy."

"Yeah, well, the game's over."

"Yeah, well, afraid not, not if you want to see Sam's soul ever again."

"You're bluffing." Sam said.

"Tell them, Samuel."

"He pulled us back; me, Mia and Sam." Samuel said.

"What? You knew?" Mia asked Samuel angrily.

"No, Cass and Camille say it takes big-time mojo to pull something like that off, and you're nothing but a punk ass crossroads demon." Dean said.

"Was a punk-ass crossroads demon. Now? King of Hell. Believe me, I've got the mojo. I snap my fingers, Sam gets his soul back. Or you can be...you, and I shove Sam right back in the hole. Can't imagine what it's like in there and I can imagine so many things. So, we clear? Me, Charlie, you, angels. Job's simple enough: bring me creatures. Aim high on the food chain, please. Everybody wins. It's been a pleasure. See you soon." Crowley said before disappearing.

"It's time to go." Samuel said. "Get the van."

"You're letting a demon call the shots?" Gwen asked Samuel.

"Nothing's changed. We hunt. Period. Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it. You trust me or not? Get the van, Gwen."

Gwen angrily turned away and headed outside to get the van. Sam, Jenn, Mia and Dean exchanged a look before turning towards Samuel.

"Working with a demon, huh?" Sam asked as Samuel continued to pack a duffle. "You're not who I thought you were."

"You don't know anything about me, son." Samuel replied.

"So, what's so important that you're the king of hell's cabana boy, huh? What'd he offer you? Girls? Money? Hair?" Dean asked.

"I got my reasons." Samuel picked up the bag and began to walk towards the door, but Dean stood in his way. "You gonna make a move, go ahead."

"Or what?"

"Or nothing. I'm not gonna do anything to you, Dean. You boys... you're my family. So the way I see it, you got two choices: put a bullet in your grandfather or step aside."

Immediately, Sam pulled out his gun and cocked it. As he aimed it, Dean moved the gun down.

"He sold us out." Sam told Dean.

"I know. Let it go." Dean replied.

"Why?"

Dean didn't have an answer as he looked back at Jenn and Mia, who was behind Sam, watching the scene in front of them. He then turned and looked over to Samuel and lightly shook his head.

"Get out of here." Dean told Samuel.

Samuel walked past Dean and stopped at the door. He looked back at his two grandsons and walked out.

"So, what now?" Mia asked Sam and Dean.

"We can't work for Crowley." Dean replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Sam asked.

"I don't think you understand. Demons bone you every time. I mean, look what's happened to us." Jenn replied.

"Oh, no, I get it. I do, believe me. Just running the math. Do we really have another choice?"

"We could stab him in his throat." Dean said.

"And get my soul back how? I'm just saying, seems like we got to play ball, at least for the moment."

"I have done some stupid things in my time, but punching a demon's clock?"

"Look, just till we find another way."

"And then?"

"And then we track Crowley down and give that son of a bitch what's coming to him. You with me, Dean?"

Jenn and Mia looked over to Dean. They knew that he's the one most against working for Crowley. After hearing Sam's logically reasoning, they were both with him, as much as they hated it.

Dean looked over to Jenn, who lightly shrugged at him. No matter what anyone says, Sam did have a legit reason to go along with Crowley's plan. He just didn't know if he could go through with what Crowley wants. But it's Sam's soul…


End file.
